Más que un amigo
by Ekishka
Summary: AU. Katniss Everdeen está cansada de escuchar a su mejor amigo, Peeta, vanagloriarse de lo fácil que es conseguir una chica. Katniss está segura de poder hallar a alguien realmente especial, antes que él... y deciden hacer una apuesta. Peeta ha salido con la mitad de las chicas del colegio, pero a Katniss eso no le preocupa, está segura de que será fácil ganarle...
1. Chapter 1

****_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 1

Katniss PVO

Nunca sabré qué fue lo que cambió en mí ese día. Pudo haber sido la combinación de aquel increíble cielo azul y de la embriagadora fragancia de las madreselvas que predominaban en el ambiente. Pudo haber sido el hecho de que había vivido toda la secundaria observando a los demás creando historias fantasiosas, aunque yo nunca había sido autora de ninguna. O tal vez fue que hacía casi tres meses que no veía a Peeta y comenzaba a sentirme ansiosa. Quizá sólo quería enamorarme.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Katniss Everdeen?

-Sí, que te lo pasas preguntándome si sé cuál es mi problema- le respondí a Peeta Mellark, mi mejor amigo y, por desgracia, uno de mis más despiadados críticos.

-Vuelves a equivocarte.

Peeta meneó la cabeza y rodó sobre el césped. Estábamos en un picnic en el bosque del Distrito 12, nuestro hogar desde que habíamos nacido diecisiete años atrás, y yo me daba cuenta de que Peeta se estaba aburriendo de nuestra gentil conversación sobre qué había hecho cada uno en el verano.

Pasar el día del Trabajador en la laguna era una especie de tradición entre nosotros. Cuando eres íntima amiga de alguien durante más de tres años ciertos rituales se cumplen de un modo predeterminado, y si el procedimiento se omite o modifica, ambos participantes tienen la sensación de que algo ha salido mal. Por lo tanto, en lugar de ir a pasar unos días a Sherwood Forest Camp, en el Distrito 11, para divertirnos con los demás asesores, me marché del Distrito 11 y volvía a casa un par de días antes.

Para que no creas que soy la única mártir en cuestión, debo agregar que Peeta también un viaje en canoa con Finnick Odair para pasar el día conmigo. Sin embargo, eso no implicaba una aceptación por mi parte de ser objeto de análisis como si hubiera sido el caso más raro de la psiquiatría. Para que le quedara en claro ese punto, suspiré con gran dramatismo.

-Muy bien, doctor Mellark. Por favor, le suplico que me levante el ánimo.

Peeta se sentó y se quitó de la boca el tallo de césped que había estado masticando.

-Para explicártelo con terminología sencilla, mi diagnóstico es que, como chica, te pareces a un té helado dietético. Peor todavía: té helado al limón, invariablemente; ni soñar con sabor a durazno o a frambuesas.-Sonrió (con egoísmo, en mi opinión) y se tendió sobre el pasto. Actuaba como si acabara de resolver el tema del hambre en el mundo, en lugar de haber declarado una rotunda estupidez sobre el té helado.

Y si yo hubiera tenido dos dedos de frente, me habría puesto los auriculares de mi Ipod y lo habría ignorado por completo. Pero Peeta tenía un arte especial e irritante para envolverme en sus ridículas teorías.

-¿Hay más?-le pregunté-¿O simplemente, lo que tengo que hacer es dejar de tomar té helado para que este último año en la escuela secundaria me traiga fama, fortuna, belleza y amor verdadero?

-¡Ajá! De modo que la señorita quiere saber más, ¿eh?- Peeta fijo la vista en el campo verde y habló con tono dramático, como si hubiera miles de espectadores observando la estimulante conversación.

-En realidad, si hay más-continuó-Verás, mi querida Katniss. Cuando entramos en el negocio, tenías varias opciones de bebidas. Incluso dentro del reino de los tés había un amplio surtido; por lo menos doce sabores diferentes.

-¿Y?- lo urgí

Si yo no presionaba a Peeta cada vez que se ponía a hablar, podía pasar horas y horas sentada escuchando como divagaba.

-¿Por qué no elegiste entonces un helado de mango?¿O el multifrutal?¿O algún licuado?

-Creo que el multifrutal no es ningún sabor en especial- me defendí.

-Tienes razón. Pero eso es al margen. La cuestión en este tema es tú nunca actúas en forma impulsiva. Jamás se te ocurre decir: "Mmh, qué tentador sería probar el sabor de mango". No. En lugar de eso, te alejas con pasos pesados, con la única compañía de un té helado dietético.

-El té helado no es mi único compañero, tú eres el otro.

Peeta me arrebató de la mano la botella de té helado, que estaba por la mitad, y bebió un largo sorbo.

-Ah, estoy hablando con metáforas. Parece que no me sigues. Vamos, esfuérzate. Colabora con mi trabajo.

-Estoy colaborando. Trabajo contigo- respondí, otra vez entre suspiros

-En toda situación, siempre eliges el camino seguro. Temes tomar nuevas rutas. Has vivido toda tu vida como una monja que hizo la promesa de seguir siempre por un único camino. Acéptalo: debes incluir variantes.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Porque si condimentas tu vida con nuevos ingredientes, podrías experimentar cosas maravillosas.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-Tal como lo he aclarado antes, Peeta tiene un arte especial para envolverme en sus teorías.

-Podrías ser inventora, o crear la coreografía de la comedia más sensacional del Capitolio. Algo mucho más interesante todavía: podrías enamorarte. O encontrar novio. O por lo menos, un chico con quien salir.

Protesté. Mi vida amorosa (mejor dicho, la falta de amor en mi vida) era uno de los temas preferidos de Peeta. En los momentos más inoportunos o inesperados- por ejemplo, mientras estudiábamos matemática- se las ingeniaba de alguna manera para sacar el tema de mi existencia sin salidas románticas.

"Esta ecuación es casi como tu vida amorosa-solía factores aburridos que dan como resultado cero".

De mi descripción de Peeta podría deducirse que se trata de un desalmado testigo de lo obvio, pero no es así. En absoluto. Simplemente, no entendía como hacía la gente normal como yo para terminar el día. Y cuando digo "normal" me refiero a las personas que, como en mi caso particular, no medían un metro ochenta ni tenían ojos azules ni, mucho menos, cuerpos envidiables. Por si no lo han adivinado, esta descripción corresponde a la figura de Peeta. Además, tenía un encanto supremo, una infinidad de salidas ocurrentes y aquel exasperante hábito de hacer sentir a todo el mundo a la misma altura que él, casi en un instante.

Sin embargo, lo que me decía respecto del miedo tenía cierto sentido. Yo temo a muchas cosas. Sobre todo siento terror al rechazo. Me refiero a que he visto cientos de chicas llorando desesperadamente en los baños, con el corazón destrozado porque algún idiota las ha dejado plantadas en el medio del comedor. Y después, cuando las observo retocar con valentía el maquillaje de sus labios y dirigirse de regreso al pasillo, para seguir exponiéndose a la tortura, siento pena por ellas. De verdad. Pero, por otra parte, me pregunto por qué se prestan a ese juego. ¿Es tan estupendo tener novio? ¿Vale la pena experimentar náuseas y dolor cada vez que ves al tipo abrazar a otra chica? En mi opinión, de ninguna manera.

Soy lo que mi madre llama un "higo de tuna". Con esa especie de psicología de estrecasa se refiere a que no dejo que nadie se me acerque demasiado. Pero, tal como se lo repito una y otra vez, detesto la psicología de entrecasa. Rotular a cada individuo, como si fueran frascos, me resulta inhumano. ¿Por qué reducirnos, entonces, a una mera definición del Diccionario de la Real Academia?

Tal como Peeta estaba diciendo, el miedo me paraliza. Pero… ¿a quién no?

-¿Miedo, eh?-Entrecerré los ojos y estudié a mi amigo. Acababa de terminar un contrato de trabajo por tres meses, en una chacra cercana dedicada al cultivo de árboles navideños. No pude evitar reparar en las maravillas que había logrado en sus bíceps y pectorales gracias al intenso trabajo de siembra. ¡Ojalá las horas de enseñanza de jazz a un grupo de niñas de diez años hubiera logrado el mismo efecto con mis cuádriceps!

Peeta asintió con aire solemne.

-Mírate. Tienes diecisiete años y jamás has estado enamorada. ¿De verdad quieres pasar quinto año sola?

Sin duda, había llegado el momento de cambiar posiciones.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti, Peeta? Tienes una larga hilera de chicas a las que parecer haber escogido al azar. ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que cuando estás con alguna de ellas en el asiento de atrás de tu auto no te sientes solo?

-Por lo menos, lo intento.

-Yo también-insistí-. Pero sin éxito.

Peeta se echó a reír.

-Te ilusionas mucho con esto. Espera al príncipe azul, con caballo blanco y todo, para que te tome en sus brazos y te lleve con él.

-Es una mentira grande como una casa-retruqué.

Cuanto más nos sumergíamos en la conversación, mayor era mi sensación de que Peeta quería llegar a un punto especial con tantos argumentos. Ojalá hubiera ido al grano de una vez y me hubiese dejado comer mi sándwich en paz.

-Demuéstramelo- me desafió.

-¿Qué te demuestre qué?-Fijé la vista en el suelo, deseando poder rebobinar la charla. Empecé a recordar las anécdotas graciosas que tenía con mi grupo de alumnas, a las que les había enseñado jazz durante todo el verano. Habría dado cualquier cosa para llevar a Peeta otra vez al terreno de lo impersonal.

-Demuéstrame que de verdad quieres enamorarte.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo crees? Enamorándote, por supuesto.

-Peeta, no es tan sencillo como sacarse un diez en Historia. No puedo salir a la calle y enamorarme del primero que se me cruce.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes, si jamás lo intentas?

Todo aquello orillaba ya la ridiculez. Peeta no se daba por vencido y yo sentía que mis mejillas parecían dos tomates. Le encantaba hacerme sentir avergonzada. Por alguna razón, amaba esa situación. Para mí, era humillante.

-Olvídalo- dije con firmeza. Mordí un bocado de mi sándwich y encendí mi Ipod. Si no le prestaba atención, se aburriría y se daría por vencido.

Extendió el brazo y me quitó los auriculares. Seguí escuchando la voz de Lady Gaga, apagada y distante, que salía de ellos.

-Lo digo en serio, Katniss. Te desafío a enamorarte.

Un rato antes no había obtenido buenos resultados con el contraataque. ¿Pero qué otra alternativa me quedaba? Hice un intento más, desesperado.

-De acuerdo. Soy yo la que te desafía a que te enamores. Y no me refiero a ningún romance de dos semanas con la chica de turno.

Comencé a entusiasmarme al pensar en todas las condiciones que podía imponerle par que se enamorara.

-También quedan excluidas las salidas con Glimmer Fain, la porrista exuberante. Estoy hablando de un compromiso. Un acuerdo de voluntades.

Peeta se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Trato hecho.

-¿Qué?-No creí que en realidad estuviera dispuesto a aceptar el desafío. Esperaba que en cualquier momento me saliera con una de sus ingeniosas ocurrencias para declarar de nulidad absoluta todo el trato.

-Yo te desafío a ti y tú a mí. El que alcanza el objetivo gana.-Su expresión era indescifrable; yo todavía conservaba la esperanza de que toda aquella idea fuera broma.

-¿De verdad aceptas este desafío mutuo de enamorarnos?

-¿Por qué no?- se cruzó de brazos, ¡Qué altivo se veía!

Sin embargo, a pesar de mí misma, toda esa cuestión comenzaba a interesarme. Tal vez Peeta tenía razón. Tal vez había llegado el momento de que Katniss Everdeen mostrara a los hombres- o, al menos, a un hombre- de Plutarch High cuánto valía. Por otro lado, ya estábamos en quinto. Si me ponía en ridículo, lo máximo que podía sucederme era tener que soportar las burlas durante el resto del año y no asomar la nariz en ninguna de las reuniones posteriores. D e todas maneras, dudaba que algún día quisiera asistir a una de ellas.

No obstante, si iba a aceptar la loca idea de Peeta, quería que la apuesta fuera por algo grande. No iba arriesgar mi corazón sólo porque al señor se le antojaba.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón

-¿Sí?- Por primera vez pareció desconcertado.

-Sí. Pero hagamos una apuesta.

Los ojos de Peeta se iluminaron. Adoraba las apuestas.

-Veo que estás entrando en el juego, Kat. Que sea algo fuerte

Me senté un poco más erguida.

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

-¿Qué tal si el perdedor tiene que preparar los almuerzos del ganador durante un mes?

Negué con un gesto. Ya que íbamos a emprender tamaña empresa, teníamos que hacerlo bien. Si la victoria no era lo bastante tentadora, sin duda olvidaríamos el trato y cada uno se dedicaría a lo suyo.

Volvía a intentarlo.

-¿Qué tal si el perdedor tiene que limpiar el cuarto del ganador una vez por semana, durante un año?

-Eso es injusto-protesté- Yo soy una fanática del orden y tú vives en el caos total

-¿Y si el perdedor tiene que llevar un cartel que diga: "patéame" durante una semana?

-No. No es nada original

-¿Cincuenta dólares?

-Vamos, Mellark. Sé que puedes lograr más si te esmeras.

Peeta volvió a rodar por el césped, hasta que quedó tendido de espaldas, con los brazos y piernas bien extendidos, de cara al sol, con los ojos cerrados.

-Permíteme meditar un momento-dijo-Ya se me ocurrirá algo que te erizará los pelos.

Yo también me tendí sobre el pasto, pero boca abajo, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo. Cerré los ojos, para pensar algo por mi parte, pero me resultaba muy difícil concentrarme. Por lo tanto, mientras Peeta se devanaba los sesos cavilando en silencio, yo dejé volar mi imaginación.

Mentalmente, me ubiqué en el primer partido importante de fútbol americano del año, llevando un cartel de Plutarch High en la mano. Observaba a mi príncipe azul, todavía anónimo, ingresar al trote en el campo de juego. Él se volvía y miraba con detenimiento las gradas, hasta que su mirada se cruzaba con la mía. Luego hacía una señal con los pulgares hacia arriba y convocaba al equipo a una reunión.

La idea me dio risa. Los jugadores de fútbol no eran mi tipo. En mi opinión, los muchachos que forcejeaban y se golpeaban con toallas mojadas en los vestuarios a modo de juego eran puro músculo y poco cerebro. No, no era lo mío.

Luego me imagine en un escenario, bailando "El lago de los cisnes". Al finalizar el acto, tres docenas de rosas caían a mis pies. En mi sueño, sonreía embelesada y arrojaba un beso a mi apuesto novio. La escena fue bellísima, salgo un detalle: creo que el "El lago de los cisnes" ya pasó a la historia.

Peeta se sentó de repente y se puso a aplaudir.

-¡Lo tengo! Si querías un desafío, aquí va.

Me volví y me incorporé sobre los codos.

-A ver…

-Bien. Si pierdes, debes cortarte el cabello bien cortito, tipo militar y teñírtelo de rubio- Me miró arqueando las cejas.

-¿Qué?- bramé.

Imaginé que Peeta había perdido la razón. Sabía perfectamente que mi cabello era el único atributo loable que poseía, por ser abundante, largo y oscuro. Cada vez que iba a los baños de Plutarch High, siempre había alguna chica de cabello ralo que suspiraba y miraba el mío con envidia. Era el único rasgo que alimentaba mi vanidad… ¿y Peeta pretendía despojarme de él?

Supongo que advirtió mi expresión de pavor.

-¿Qué pasa, Katniss? ¿Tan segura estás de que vas a perder?

Odio el orgullo. Te hace hacer y decir cosas que otros calificarían de locura. En este caso en particular, mi tonto orgullo me obligó a aceptar los términos y condiciones de mi amigo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasará si soy yo la que gana?

-Simple. Me haré un tatuaje.

-¡De ninguna manera! Siempre dices que te harás un tatuaje. No vale.

-Bueno. Entonces piensa algo tú.

Rara vez experimento momento de brillantez, pero cuando los tengo, las consecuencias suelen ser una auténtica fuente de inspiración. Ése fue uno de esos momentos.

-Si yo gano la apuesta, tú, Peeta Mellark tendrás que rasurarte en la cabeza la palabra "Perdí". Y para hacer más dulce el trato todavía, seré yo quien te haga el favor de afeitarte.-Le sonreí mostrándole todos los dientes.

Peeta chifló. Me di cuenta al instante de que no le había gustado para nada la idea de que su corte de cabello proclamara a los cuatro vientos que, por una vez en la vida, había perdido. Pero tampoco podía echarse atrás. No era su estilo.

-Estrechemos las manos para cerrar el trato- propuso.

Sellamos el acuerdo con toda solemnidad; luego advertí que habíamos fijado un plazo. Si bien debíamos darnos el tiempo suficiente como para enamorarnos de verdad, tampoco tenía ningún sentido esperar a ser abuelos para contemplar nuestros logros.

Peeta debió haber leído mi mente.

-La fecha de vencimiento será el Baile de Invierno- anunció- El que se presente con su novio o novia ganará la apuesta.

Se ocurrió otra idea.

-¿Qué pasa si nos enamoramos los dos?-pregunté

Extendió el brazo y palmeó mi cabeza.

-Entonces los dos habremos ganado y será un empate.

Mientras recogíamos la comida, la manta y nuestro variado material de lectura, comencé a experimentar un vacío en la boca del estómago. Los meses siguientes tendrían que requerir mucho más que un arduo trabajo y buena suerte: necesitaba un auténtico milagro.

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno la historia no es mía, es una adaptación de un libro que leí en la adolescencia y lo encontre el otro día mientras limpiaba, me pareció divertido adaptarlo a THG. Además de adptar locaciones y personajes, tuve que aggionarlo a nuestra época, dado que un libro de los 90' (La protagonista usa un walkman en lugar un Ipod... me pareció demasiado retro ajajaj).

Espero que les guste la historia!

Saludos

Ekishka


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambrem sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey_

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 2

Peeta PVO

El martes por la mañana me desperté con una idea fija: la estúpida apuesta que había hecho con Katniss. Jamás le habría propuesto semejante locura si hubiera sospechado que tenía media posibilidad de ganar. Pero, por desgracia, cuanto más seguro estoy de que puedo predecir lo que va a hacer, me sale con un martes trece. Así que ahora estoy obligado a enamorarme.

A simple vista, cualquiera habría podido asegurar que era una tarea mucho más sencilla para mí que para Katniss. Nunca tuve problemas para salir con una chica. Soy muy seguro de mí mismo y la timidez no es uno de mis defectos. Katniss, por el contrario, prefiere encerrarse en sí misma. Es una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela (si no la mejor), pero si a alguien se le ocurre decírselo, ella se limita a agradecerle y lo mira como si estuviera loco. Y enseguida se va por las ramas, planteando alguna teoría sobre los hombres paternales y condescendientes que creen que pueden hacer sentir bien a una mujer con sólo elogiarles alguna característica obviamente falsa. ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi mejor amiga tiene un complejo.

Pero ahora que ha aceptado el desafío de enamorarse, pueden tener por seguro que lo conseguirá. Así funciona ella: cumpliendo objetivos. Yo sugerí un desafío y ella no iba a dormir tranquila hasta que se le ocurriera un plan. El polo opuesto a mí. Yo no tenía plan alguno ni idea de cómo trazarlo.

Es probable que inspeccione con detenimiento la clase de Historia, le eche el ojo a un chico en especial y por fin se enamore perdidamente de él. Yo, en cambio, me quedaré clavado en el asiento trasero de mi auto (el lugar favorito de Katniss para imaginarme con otra chica), con alguien a quien le importe un rábano si estoy vivo o muerto. Y como broche de oro, llevaré la palabra "perdí" afeitada en la cabeza.

Cuando entré en la escuela aquella soleada mañana del martes, busqué a Katniss en los pasillos. A lo mejor, ella también se había arrepentido del trato. Si ése era el caso, la dejaría zafar de la situación fácilmente, para que nunca sospechara siquiera que había perdido la confianza en mí mismo. Desgraciadamente no la encontré por ninguna parte.

-Seguro que estuvo trazando un gráfico donde figuren su primera cita, el primer beso y el primer "te amo"-mascullé

Conociendo a Katniss, sabía que se aferraría a ese "te amo" hasta que entrara en el salón del baile del brazo de su amado, con expresión triunfante. Tenía un don especial para el dramatismo.

Había empezado a subir los cuatro-contados-tramos de escaleras, rumbo al aula donde se dictaría la primera clase, cuando Finnick Odair, mi segundo mejor amigo después de Katniss, apareció trotando a mi lado. Como me había perdido el viaje en canoa que él había organizado, no lo veía desde el fin de semana del cuatro de julio.

-Hola, Mellark- dijo- ¿Has encontrado algún ángel en la copa de aquellos árboles de Navidad?

-No, pero conocí a la avaricia en la piel de mi jefe. En concepto de pago sólo recibí un bono de trescientos dólares. Después de que me rompí el alma trabajando todo el verano.

-Bienvenido al mundo real, amigo. Por eso yo trabajo con mi padre.

El señor Odair es abogado, y todos los veranos Finnick trabaja en su estudio. Se lo pasa sacando fotocopias y enviando o recibiendo e mails; una tarea que, en lo personal, me llevaría al suicidio.

Llegamos a lo alto de las escaleras. Con una satisfacción mucho más profunda de lo que quisiera admitir, advertí que Finnick estaba con la lengua afuera. Tres largos meses de luces dicroicas y aire acondicionado no son muy aconsejables para entrenarse.

-No te des la vuelta, pero allá está Lavinia Jackson- me dijo Finnick mientras me codeaba.

Refunfuñé. Lavinia había sido novia mía durante un mes, la primavera anterior. Al principio me fascinaba, pero los últimos tiempos me volvió loco. Todo lo que decía surgía como una pregunta, excepto las verdaderas preguntas, que sonaban más bien como una afirmación. Me hacía sentir como un participante de uno de esos agotadores programas televisivos de preguntas y respuestas.

Pensé en esconderme detrás de algún armario, pero ya era tarde. Lavinia me había visto.

-Hola, Peeta- me saludó, con un beso en la mejilla. Tenía el cabello rojizo bien cortito y un flequillo que le cubría los ojos.

-Hola, Lavinia. ¿Cómo has pasado el verano?

Tengo algo en mi favor: soy amable. Tal vez me equivoqué con esa chica; a lo mejor era mi verdadero amor y no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Fue fantástico? ¿Trabajé todo el verano como guardavida en una piscina para niños? Y tú.

En ese preciso instante supe la respuesta: no habría futuro para Lavinia y para mí. Considérame loco, si quieres, pero me gusta sentirme distendido en las charlas. Advertí que Finnick no aguantaba más la risa. En cuanto a su desarrollo mental, creo que todavía está en preescolar.

-Lo pasé bien- logré responder. Miré mi reloj.-Ah. Está por sonar el primer timbre y tenemos al señor Abernathy en la primera hora.

-¿Lo entiendo? ¿Ya lo tuve en segundo año?-dijo ella, y se volvió para marcharse-Quieres que salgamos algún día.

-¿Si, claro?- respondió Finnick en mi lugar.

No fue muy cortés, pero no pude evitar soltar la carcajada. Creo que mi madurez tampoco había alcanzado las más altas esferas todavía.

Lavinia nos miró confundida y luego se marchó por el corredor.

Me ubiqué en uno de los últimos asientos de la clase del señor Abernathy. Meneé la cabeza. Había salido con muchas chicas maravillosas, pero también con otras a quienes tendría que prohibírseles andas sueltas por la calle y, sobre todo, convertirse en novias mías.

-Amigo, ya no quedan mujeres decentes en esta escuela- me quejé ante Finnick.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en séptimo grado? Nos parecía que la escuela secundaría estaba llena de chicas hermosas y excitantes. Deben haberse graduado todas cuando entramos en primer año.

-Peeta, escribí una lista con los nombres de las veinte chicas de quinto con las que me gustaría salir este año. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que acá no tenemos suelo fértil?

Volví a menear la cabeza.

-Me refiero a alguien especial. Alguien de quien pueda enamorarme.

-¿Amor? Ah, vamos- Finnick revoleó los ojos y siguió escribiendo.

Eché un vistazo a su cuaderno, mirando la lista por encima. Mientras la recorría, taché mentalmente el nombre de aquellas con las que ya había salido. No me serviría de nada reavivar viejas pasiones. Cuando llegué a la número once, me quedé boquiabierto.

-¿Katniss?

-Claro- dijo Finnick.-Cumple todos mis requisitos- Dibujó una estrella grande junto a su nombre.

Me quedé con la vista fija en el papel. La había ubicado entre Enobaria Starks y Effie Trinket. Increíble. Y no porque pensara que a Finnick no le resultaba atractiva, inteligente, bla, bla, bla. Pero la idea de que la hubiera incluido en una lista estúpida me dio náuseas. Sentí que mi amigo no se daba cuenta de que esa chica era única. No tenía cabida en una lista lujuriosa, elaborada según el orden de sus hormonas. Katniss era una persona.

-Estás enfermo- dije por fin-¿Sabes lo furiosa que se pondría si le contara esto?- Levanté la hoja y la sacudí frente a sus narices.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que a Katniss le importe mucho cómo mato el tiempo mientras espero a que empiece la primera clase del año- Levantó las cejas y me miró.- Eres tú el que tiene un problema personal respecto a esto, Mellark.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar tu teoría?

Finnick chasqueó los dedos.

-Estás celoso.

-Y tú estás loco- respondí. Durante años había tenido que soportar las bromas de todo mundo respecto de que Katniss y yo éramos pareja en secreto, pero jamás me había hecho problema.

En ese instante sonó el segundo timbre. Me eché hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla y observé al señor Abernathy, que extraía unos cuantos papeles de su portafolios. Carraspeó y comenzó a sermonear sobre las inconveniencias de llegar tarde y distraerse en clase. Como aquél era mi último año en la escuela secundaria, no me sentía obligado a prestar tanta atención a su oratoria. Con soportar un solo discurso de inicio de clases, te basta para toda una vida.

Noté que mi rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo al recordar las palabras de Finnick. Era cierto que siempre asumido una actitud protectora en relación con Katniss. Pero se debe a que sé de qué madera están hechos los varones. No quiero que crean que pueden hablar con mi amiga empleando el mismo lenguaje libidinoso que usan con todas las demás.

Después de unos breves minutos, Abernathy terminó con sus palabras de bienvenida a la escuela, que no eran más que una advertencia al alumnado respecto de que allí estaba él para hacerles la vida imposible. Luego empezó a tomar lista: otro interesante aspecto de la primera hora del día.

Cuando iba por la D, la puerta se abrió de repente. Noté que el rostro de Abernathy se ponía tenso. Los profesores suelen creer que, si logran dominar a los estudiantes desde el primer día, tendrán la dicha de poder controlarlos durante todo el año sin mayores dificultades. Obviamente, a Abernathy no le había caído para nada bien que su plan A en cuanto a materia disciplinaria se hubiera reducido al fracaso.

Me volví a mirar a la recién llegada. Estaba de pie, a escasos metros de la puerta, como dudando si debía o no terminar de entrar en el salón. Tenía los brazos cargados con cuadernos, uno de los cuales parecía a punto de caerse en cualquier momento.

Llevaba el largo cabello rubio recogido hacia atrás, no muy tirante, lo cual revelaba unos sorprendentes pómulos altos y unos ojos grandes. Vestía una minifalda negra y una camiseta sin mangas rayada. Respiré hondo, para digerir el efecto que produjeron en mí aquellas largas piernas bronceadas. De pronto, la lista de Finnick se convirtió en la última de mis preocupaciones.

-¿Nombre?- gruño Abernathy

La chica miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, como si hubiera tenido la esperanza de encontrar alguna mirada compasiva. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos. Por una décima de segundo, le clavé la mirada. Luego le sonreí.

-Delly Cartwright- respondió. Su voz sonó serena, como si no le preocupara el hecho de que acababa de interrumpir una clase atestada de alumnos. Supongo que midió la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que no había razones para sentirse intimidada.

Abernathy recorrió la lista con el dedo.

-Cartwright, Cartwright, Cartwright- murmuró. Alzó la vista.-¿Sabe usted qué hora es, señorita Cartwright?

Delly miró el reloj que estaba en la pared, detrás del señor Abernathy.

-Ah… ¿las nueve y dieciocho?- dijo.

-Sí- respondió el hombre, asintiendo con la cabeza.-Y la clase comienza a las ocho y cincuenta y cinto. ¿Cuál es su excusa?

Se acercó al escritorio principal y le entregó una hoja de papel verde.

-Estaba en la administración. Me han transferido.

Abernathy pareció frustrado. Todos los demás se quedaron callados. Las mujeres tan hermosas tienen un arte especial para que la gente deje de hablar y les preste total atención.

-Muy bien, entonces- repuso Abernathy-¿Por qué no toma asiento? Más tarde le informaré sobre los detalles que se ha perdido.

Delly sonrió y se ubicó en uno de los asientos de la primera fila. Miraba detenidamente al señor Abernathy, como si él fuera el dueño de todos los misterios de la vida. Me arrepentí de haberme sentado en la última fila.

Abernathy tomó el registro y siguió por donde iba, con un tono de voz más relajado y simpático. Debió haber decidido pasar al plan B: haz que los chicos te quieran y después serás tú quien podrá hacer lo que quiera.

Yo estaba tan concentrado mirando la nuca de Delly, que Abernathy tuvo que repetir dos veces mi nombre para que le contestara. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció que ella se irguió la espalda cuando carraspeé y dije:

-Presente

Finnick me pasó una nota, breve pero concisa: "¡Qué bombón! ¡Al centro y adentro!"

Avergonzado, la hice pedazos y los guardé en el bolsillo. No iba a permitir que convirtiera a Delly en otro nombre de su estúpida lista. Advertí que ella tenía algo especial. El nerviosismo que sentí en el estómago me indico que sería mía. Y pronto.

Pasé el resto de la clase inmerso en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo haría para acercarme? ¿Tendría que adoptar una actitud agresiva y fuerte? ¿Dulce y tímida? Como no sabía casi nada de ella, no tenía idea de cómo jugar mis cartas. Tampoco sabía con qué chicos salía, o si le gustaba la música, el arte escénico o ser porrista. Tal vez ya tenía novio. Por ese motivo, rogué que la hubieran transferido de otra escuela, de una bien distante. De ser así, el novio no tendría ninguna importancia.

No he conocido a muchas personas que dejen pasar la oportunidad de iniciar una buena relación a causa de un supuesto amor al que sólo ven una vez por mes o cada dos meses. En mi opinión, eso constituye el "síndrome del campamento de verano". La gente va de campamento, conoce a alguien y se besan todas las noches debajo de un árbol o en una canoa. Cuando el verano termina, se juran amor eterno y prometen que volverán a encontrarse el verano siguiente y que al año pasará volando. Después de un par de e mail, mensajes de texto y alguna llamada nerviosa, el asunto cae en el olvido. Cuando llega el verano, cada uno por su cuenta decide que ya está demasiado grande para ir de campamento. Sí, hablo con la voz de la experiencia… aunque nunca olvidaré aquellas agitadas noches con Johanna Mason.

Mis pensamientos sobre Delly Cartwright y los frustrados romances de verano no me llevaban a ninguna parte. De modo que decidí ser yo mismo- más o menos- y esperar lo mejor. Por lo general, es la técnica que empleo con todas la mujeres. Cuando estaba en segundo año, le dije a una de las chicas de atletismo, Maysilee Donner, que era un experto en salto con garrocha. Cuando me pidió que se lo demostrara, casi me rompí la mandíbula porque caí de bruces contra la colchoneta. Esa experiencia (sumada a unos inteligentes consejos de Katniss) me sirvió para concluir que la mayoría de las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido para captar la mentira. Y una vez que te pescan en una, rara vez te perdonan.

Cuando sonó el timbre me quedé sentado. Todavía estaba indeciso sobre si debía o no acercarme a Delly. Luego oí que el señor Abernathy le pedía que se quedara un momento más para comentarle la política que seguía Plutarch High en cuando a disciplina. Eso me dio la pista para marcharme con elegancia.

Antes de volverme para seguir a Finnick, dirigí una última mirada a Delly. Ella apenas me sonrió y me saludó con la mano, como encogiéndose de hombros. El gesto me estremeció. En ese preciso instante, supe que ganaría la apuesta.

Katniss me esperaba en el pasillo. Durante el primer período estaríamos en la misma clase de Física.

-En cuanto a la apuesta…- empezó

Levante la mano y no la dejé seguir.

-No trates de echarte atrás, Everdeen-dije- Acabo de conocer a la chica de mis sueños. Ve comprando las tijeras y la tintura desde ahora.

Ella me hizo una mueca.

-¡Ja! No quería volverme atrás. Sólo quería decirte que quiero hacer un contrato por escrito. Para que no puedas escaparte de la vergüenza de llevar el cartel que diga "perdí"

-Que gane el mejor romance-declaré

Mientras caminábamos juntos hacia el salón de clase, contaba los minutos que faltaban para mi próxima clase.

* * *

Hola! He aquí otro capítulo de la historia, subí dos en poco tiempo porque no podré actualizar nada hasta el sábado 16 de febrero. Espero que lo disfruten! :)

_LolaSnowWhite: _me alegro mucho que te haya gustado esta historia y que continues leyéndola! Todavía tenemos 17 capítulos más delante :)

_Cleoru Misumi:_ muchas gracias por el reviews! La verdad es que la personalidad de Peeta y el personaje real de la historia, Roger, son muy parecidas! De todas maneras, creo que si los juegos no hubieran existido, no sé si Peeta hubiera tenido el valor de hablarle a Katniss, creo que ella se hubiera casado con Gale y tendrían una carnicería o algo así jajajaja En fin, muchas gracias por ponerme en favoritos! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 3

Katniss PVO

A pesar de que era un buen día supe que detestaría tener Física en la primera hora. Durante los nueve meses siguientes tendría que trabajar en ecuaciones imposibles y tediosos experimentos de laboratorio como tarea inicial de la mañana. En mi opinión, debería prohibirse que un ser humano tenga que hacer algo relacionado con matemática antes del almuerzo.

Mientras permanecía sentada escuchando la monótona voz de la señora Coin, que no dejaba de parlotear sobre la velocidad, me dediqué a contemplar el rostro de Peeta. Su expresión denotaba cambios constantes, como si hubiera ocurrido algo muy divertido. Tuve la sensación de que estaba pensando en nuestra apuesta; me inquietó la altivez con que echó los hombros hacia atrás.

Era injusto. Peeta era un suertudo de aquéllos, y yo siempre tenía mala pata. Una vez me convenció de que los acompañara, a él y a su abuela, a jugar bingo en el centro para jubilados. Cuando terminó la noche, Peeta se llevó más de cien dólares. Y cuando yo tuve la suerte de ganar una vez, el premio no fue dinero en efectivo sino una de esas camisetas con la leyenda: "Mi abuela fue al Capitolio y todo lo que me trajo de regalo fue esta piojosa camiseta". Después de esa noche, Peeta siempre insistió en me la pusiera cada vez que estábamos con su abuela. ¡Para colmo, detesto el fucsia!

Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, la señora Coin estaba dándonos el primer problema. Había tantas cosas escritas en aquella página que parecía que el problema ya estaba resuelto. Por desgracia, de esa manera se realizaban todos los planteos en Física.

Antes de que tomáramos cada uno nuestro rumbo, Peeta me entregó una hoja de papel que había estado garabateando en la hora de clase. Se había dibujado dentro un corazón enorme. Yo estaba fuera del corazón, tratando de perforarlo con una flecha. Sobre mi cabeza tenía una burbuja que decía: "Las rubias teñidas divierten más".

-Ja, ja- le dije- ¿Es que en los próximos cuatro meses no harás otra cosa que pensar en nuestra estúpida apuesta?

Peeta sonrió con satisfacción y me palmeó la espalda.

-Por supuesto que no. Muy pronto estaré tan perdidamente enamorado que no tendré tiempo de jactarme de mi victoria.- Me tiró con suavidad del pelo y se marchó.

Me dirigí hacia los armarios, arrastrando los pies y cargando mi libro de texto de Física, que pesaba como tres kilos y me parecía de plomo en los brazos. Todavía no eran las diez de la mañana y ya sospechaba que ése día sería el peor de la secundaria.

Descargué todas mis energías cerrando con violencia la puerta de mi armario. Cuando la puerta metálica calzó en el marco, sentí la vibración hasta en el hombro.

-Mal día, ¿no?- oí que me decía alguien a mis espaldas, con tono empalagoso.

-¡Rue!- grité- Ayer te llamé cinco veces al celular y te mandé como ochenta mensajes.

-Lo siento. Mi padre insistió en que nos detuviéramos en el museo Buffalo Bill cuando volvíamos del distrito 10, perdí la señal allí, y encima tardamos como doce horas más en volver. Llegamos a última hora de la noche. Todavía me duele el trasero de tanto estar sentada en el auto.

Me eché a reír y la abracé con fuerza. Después de Peeta, Rue Rice era mi mejor amiga en el mundo. Era bajita, algo menuda, pero con una figura estilizada y con el cabello castaño, con una cara preciosa, como de modelo. Pero como tenía los pies bien plantados sobre la tierra, no se creía un ser especial. Por otra parte, estaba convencida de que el tener cero de busto la convertía en un esperpento.

-¿Qué tal la reunión familiar de la familia Rice?- pregunté.

Rue alzó la vista al cielo e hizo un gesto de súplica juntando ambas manos.

-Mi padre y sus hermanos pasaron los tres días tratando de superarse unos a otros en la pesca con mosca. A la noche organizaban campeonatos de ajedrez. Mi madre con ganas de treparse a las paredes. Además, en esa casa los pañales corrían como el agua. ¿Y adivina quién tenía que hacerse cargo de los bebés?

-En otras palabras, todo resultó tal como los esperabas- Introduje la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué una banda elástica negra. La humedad ya estaba erizándome el cabello, y si no tomaba una medida de inmediato, se convertiría en un estropajo en poco tiempo. Rue tomó mi libro de historia, así yo podía usar ambas manos para hacer una trenza rápida.

-Sí, tal como lo esperaba- confirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza- Pero también hay una sorpresa caída del cielo.

-¿Te enamoraste de tu instructor de equitación?-le pregunté mientras la liberaba de mi libro de historia.

Me dirigió una sonrisa enigmática.

-Algo mejor.

Dado que en aquellos tiempos enamorarse era para mí la prioridad número uno, no logré imaginarme qué podía encuadrar dentro de la categoría "mejor".

-¿Qué?

-Te lo digo en tres palabras: el Sostén Milagroso. Mi tía me regaló uno.

Refunfuñé.

-¡Qué obsesiva eres!

Los ojos avellana de Rue brillaban con ilusión.

-Ya no. Con el agregado de este detalle tan femenino, por fin le encuentro sentido al mundo.

Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo y me volví a mirarla. En mi opinión, estaba igual que siempre.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero no nota la diferencia.

-Porque hoy no lo llevo puesto. Esta mañana hacía tanto calor que no quise ponerme un sostén con relleno; no iba a tolerarlo. Pero cuando llegue el otoño, ¡estaré lista!

Me eché a reír. Rue tenía un don especial para convertir los comentarios más descabellados en lógica pura. Era uno de los detalles por los cuales la adoraba.

Fuimos a la clase de Literatura Creativa, una materia que había deseado cursar desde que estaba en primer año. Tanto a Rue como a mí nos encantaba escribir poemas y canciones, y a veces lo hacíamos juntas, turnándonos para hacer un verso cada una.

Llegamos a la clase de la señora Paylor. La puerta estaba abierta, y la vi deshacer las hileras de escritorios para disponerlos en un gran círculo. Cuando nos vio, nos saludó.

-Rue y Katniss, qué bueno verlas. Serán víctimas estupendas para la primera tarea que asignaré a la clase. Siempre es muy difícil lograr que los alumnos lean sus trabajos a los demás.

-No se haga ilusiones conmigo- anticipó Rue- yo no leeré mis trabajos en voz alta.

Por lo tanto, la señora Paylor se dirigió a mí.

-Katniss, ¿puedo contar contigo?

Me encogí de hombros. No estaba segura de poder aceptar el desafío.

-Tal vez.

Rue y yo nos sentamos juntas en el círculo. Saqué mi cuaderno preferido (uno forrado en negro brillante, con un calendario impreso en el interior) y utilicé corrector líquido blanco para escribir "Literatura Creativa" en la tapa. En el preciso instante que estaba por pintarme la uña del meñique con el corrector blanco, Rue me codeó.

Gale Hawthorne entró a la clase y fue directamente hacia nosotras. Por un segundo se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y sin querer apoyé la mano sobre el título "Literatura Creativa", todavía húmedo, que acababa de escribir con el corrector.

Gale Hawthorne me había flechado desde su actuación en el espectáculo de talentos de la escuela, en primer año. Con su abundante cabello oscuro, aquellos ojos grises y el hoyuelo de las mejillas, Gale siempre se destacaba. Ahora era primera vez en un conjunto- The Mockingjay-, y las chicas, incluso las de la escuela primaria, se volvían locas por él. Durante los últimos años compartimos varias clases, pero casi no nos dirigimos la palabra. Por empezar, salía con Madge Undersee, una hermosa porrista un año mayor que nosotros. Y aunque hubiera estado libre, yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de acercamiento con él. Podía darse el lujo de elegir a la chica de la escuela que se le antojara.

Rue se me acercó.

-Se ha corrido el chisme de que Madge lo dejó plantado cuando se fue a la universidad. Está solo.

En silencio, le ordené a mi corazón que dejara de galopar. Sabía que no podía ilusionarme con la perspectiva de que Gale se fijara en mí. Lo único que significaba la maravillosa noticia que acababa de darme Rue era que tendría que habituarme a ver a Gale abrazado todos los días a una chica distinta… nunca a mí. Vaya emoción la que me esperaba. Aun así, apoyé el mentón sobre la mano para poder taparme con los dedos el pequeño grano que me había salido en la mejilla izquierda… por si se le ocurría mirarme.

Por mucho que me encantaba escribir, me pasé toda la clase mirando a Gale de reojo. El hecho de que hubiera optado por cursar esa materia lo convertía en ser más misterioso y deseable. Tal vez llegara a ser el próximo Ernest Hemingway.

Cuando la señora Paylor terminó de explicar la estructura de una oda, nos dio quince minutos para escribir una. Lo único que logré fue poner mi nombre en la parte superior de la hoja. Supongo que la profesora debió de haber notado mi distracción y se compadeció, porque eligió a Thom Jackson para que leyera su poema en voz alta.

En momento determinado, Rue me mando un mensaje por whatsapp que decía: "¿Cómo está Peeta?"

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, Rue sentía un amor platónico irremediable por mi mejor amigo, aunque nunca había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Primero, porque conocía todas sus historias con las mujeres, y por lo tanto no encuadraba dentro de la categoría de "buen partido" como novio. Y segundo, porque tenía la absurda convicción de que Peeta y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Cada vez que yo le juraba y perjuraba que no saldría con él aunque fuera el único hombre en el mundo, ella me miraba con una de esas sonrisitas a flor de labios.

Durante los últimos dos minutos de clase, la señora Paylor nos repartió la tarea para el viernes. Teníamos que elegir un poema, leerlo en clase y explicar luego por qué nos gustaba. Mentalmente repasé mis favoritos, sabiendo ya qué detalles convertirían a cada uno en algo especial para mí.

-Te veo en el almuerzo- le dije a Rue cuando ella se fue a su clase de cálculos.

Me hizo un gesto, dándome a entender que había captado el mensaje, y yo regresé a mi armario. Todavía me faltaban dos horas de clase antes de ir a la siempre nauseabunda cafetería. Pero no alcancé a caminar ni diez metros siquiera cuando sentí que una mano firme me tomaba con fuerza del brazo. De inmediato toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se agolpó en mis mejillas cuando al girarme quedé frente a frente con Gale Hawthorne.

-Hola, Katniss, ¿cómo estás?- sus ojos de plomo me envolvieron con una agradable sensación.

Tuve la sensación de que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento, al mejor estilo dama victoriana.

-Eh… bien. Bien.-Nunca me odié más que después de responderle así. Tal vez Gale se convirtiera en uno de los mejores poetas, y yo acababa de pronunciar las palabras menos líricas que existían en la historia del mundo.

Avanzó un paso hacia mí y sentí piel de gallina en los brazos. Acomodé mis libros, tratando de mostrarme indiferente.

-¿Me harías un gran favor?- me preguntó.

-Claro- le contesté, por supuesto estaba más que dispuesta a hacerle cualquier favor.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-No entiendo mucho de poesía, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme a buscar material? Tal vez mostrarme la diferencia entre algo bueno y algo malo, ¿eh?- En realidad, se lo veía bastante avergonzado. Me conmovió.

-No hay problema- le dije- Pero si no te gusta la poesía, ¿por qué has elegido cursar esta materia?

Hizo una mueca y señaló la dirección a la administración.

-Conflicto de horarios

Asentí sin articular palabra. Aunque Gale no fuera a convertirse en el próximo Hemingway, su condición de ser uno de los chicos más apuestos que conocí en mi vida no cambiaba.

-Nos reuniremos en la biblioteca mañana, después de clases- le dije, como si la cita no tuviera la menor importancia.

Me apretó con suavidad el brazo y se alejó en dirección opuesta. Mientras veía como todas las chicas que estaban en el pasillo lo miraban pasar, pensé en la apuesta que había hecho con Peeta. Tal vez Katniss Everdeen despertaba a una nueva vida. Y me importaba muy poco si ese cambio se producía por una alineación planetaria, por el destino o por un error en la administración de la escuela. Gale Hawthorne acababa de pedirme que lo ayudara con su tarea.

Después de clase me encontré con Peeta, que trotaba en la pista de cuatrocientos metros de Plutarch High. Decía que le gustaba entrenar allí porque de ese modo podía contar cuántos kilómetros corría. Pero yo tenía otra teoría: trotaba en esa pista para que todas las deportistas de la secundaria lo admiraran al pasar.

Redujo la velocidad cuando me vio. Yo avancé con una enorme sonrisa: pocas veces se me presentaba la oportunidad de darle a Peeta una noticia que tuviera que ver con mi vida sentimental.

-Hola, Kat- Me apoyó una mano en el hombro, para no perder el equilibrio mientras elongaba sus músculos.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, estoy totalmente, absolutamente segura de que esto no me llevará a nada, pero Gale Hawthorne me ha pedido que lo ayude con su tarea de Literatura Creativa.-Jamás puedo referirme a una situación amorosa sin menospreciarme; por consiguiente, esperaba que Peeta me asegurara que la propuesta de Gale en realidad era significativa.

Durante unos segundos se quedó callado. Luego apoyó ambos pies en el suelo y me miró.

-¿Gale Hawthorne? No me digas que te gusta ese inútil.

No podía creer que Peeta hubiera tachado de inútil a Gale.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunté, elevando el tono de voz casi a un chillido- Gale es divino, talentoso, sensual…

Peeta se echó a reír.

-Aterriza de una vez, Everdeen. Tiene una cabeza tan grande que podría donar sus sombreros a la asociación de paracaidistas. Además, fue novio de la engreída de Madge desde antes de entrar en la pubertad.

Meneé la cabeza. Nunca dejaba de asombrarme la incapacidad que tenían los hombres para descubrir los buenos atributos en otros hombres.

-Para tu información, Madge se encuentra en la universidad, muy, pero muy lejos de aquí. Gale está libre.

-Vaya, vaya. Qué afortunada eres.- Peeta empezó a trotar en el lugar y me di cuenta de que ya no tenía nada más que decirme al respecto.

-Cierto. Por una vez en la vida soy afortunada. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a la biblioteca.- No quise acortar que iba a buscar material antes de ayudar a Gale con su tarea, porque Peeta no entendía el significado de preparar las cosas de antemano.

Me fui orgullosa de la pista, con la frente bien alta. Resultaba evidente que Peeta estaba celoso. Yo tenía probabilidades de cumplir la apuesta, y él no soportaba pensar que podía perder. Salí corriendo hacia mi auto, balanceando la mochila sobre la espalda.

A la noche, comencé a dar vueltas en la cama, tratando de pensar en el poema ideal para que Gale leyera en la clase del viernes. Imaginé cómo se ruborizaría cuando leyera esas palabras, y la espontaneidad con la que entendería por qué lo había elegido. Tomaría mi mano en la suya y nuestros labios se acercarían. Justo en el momento en que me besaba apasionadamente, empezó a sonar mi celular. La voz de Rihanna cantando "We found love" me paralizó el corazón. ¿Acaso Gale y yo ya comenzábamos a comunicarnos por telepatía?

-¿Hola?

-Soy yo- Enseguida me sentí como una idiota. Siempre me alegraba oír la voz de Peeta, pero en ese momento habría preferido que fuera otro el que me llamaba.

Miré el reloj que tenía junto a la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? Es tarde.

-Sí. Y adivina por qué te llama el pesado de tu mejor amigo.

-¿Ya te has enamorado?- Era muy típico de Peeta pensar que había conocido a la chica perfecta, a pesar de que sólo hubieran pasado ocho horas desde que nos vimos por última vez.

-No. "Casablanca" es la última película de la noche. Canal cuatro.

-Enseguida te llamo.- Corté, aparté las cobijas de mi cama y bajé al playroom donde tenemos un televisor. Como mi madre y mi hermana, Prim, estaban durmiendo, decidí no encender las luces. Busqué a Peeta entre los contactos de mi celular, cosa que era sencillo porque era tenía un uno delante "Porque soy el número uno", había dicho el muy pesado. Me atendió a la primera llamada.

-Humphrey Bogart acaba de conocerla. Ella está escuchando a Sam tocar el piano.

-Ya lo sé, Peeta. Lo tengo frente a mi nariz.-Me instalé en nuestro cómodo sillón y presioné el celular contra la oreja. Peeta y yo tenemos la costumbre de mirar películas juntos por celular, como nos tenemos gratis entre nosotros, aunque por lo general no hablamos mucho, nos gusta hacer algún comentario en las partes importantes. A él y a mí nos encantaba el cine, pero en especial el clásico y "Casablanca" es nuestra favorita de todos los tiempos.

Una hora y media después, trataba de contener mis sollozos contra el dorso de mi mano, a pesar de que Peeta sabía que yo siempre lloraba cuando me daba cuenta de lo desdichado que era el amor de Rick e Ilsa.

-Kat, ¿estás llorando otra vez? Viste esta película unas treinta veces, como mínimo.

-Ya lo sé- respondí, enjugándome los ojos- Pero cada vez que vuelvo a verla me parece más triste.- Hablaba entre murmullos porque no quería despertar a mis padres.

Peeta rio.

-Eres una romántica sin remedio. Lo sabías, ¿verdad?

-¡Ja! Simplemente me dejo llevar por las películas sentimentales- le contesté.

-Que duermas bien, Everdeen.

-Hasta mañana, Mellark.-Corté y apagué el televisor. Mientras subía a mi cuarto recordé que todavía no había elegido el poema para Gale.

-Se llama "Una canción para beber"- le anuncié a Gale- Como verás, Yeats crea una metáfora respecto de beber vino y enamorarse…

Me interrumpí, avergonzada. Gale sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Paylor se pondrá feliz con esto. No hace más que hablar de metáforas y todas esas frases poéticas.

-Sí, claro que el gustará. Podemos discutir en profundidad el significado, antes de clase… si quieres, claro.

Gale cerró el libro de poemas y me apoyó la mano en la rodilla. El contacto duró una décima de segundo, pero bastó para estremecerme.

-Eres la mejor, Catnip.

-Es Katniss- lo corregí, mis mejillas de tiñeron de un rosado intenso.

-Lo siento… Katniss- respondió.

Luego se puso de pie, con el libro en la mano. Lo observé partir, embobada con el modo en que sus jeans desteñidos le resaltaban las estrechas caderas. ¿Algún día Gale me miraría con los mismos ojos con que Yeats miró a la mujer que le inspiró el poema? Mejor dicho…¿algún hombre se dignaría a hacerlo alguna vez? Me toqué la rodilla en el sitio donde Gale había posado su mano y pensé lo que me diría Peeta: "Tienes que pelear por él, Kat, de lo contrario la vida siempre te pasará por al lado, esquivándote".

Bien. Aunque Peeta no tuviera un muy buen concepto de Gale, en ese asunto estaba dispuesta a adoptar la filosofía de vida de mi amigo. Ya me había hartado de quedar siempre excluida del juego del amor. ¡Puaj! Creo que he leído demasiada poesía…

* * *

Hola! Wiiii no pude con mi genio y subí un nuevo capítulo jajajaja!

Bueno, apareció el motivo de los suspiros de Katniss, Gale, conseguirá que le preste atención? Esperemos que si! :)

Como siempre muchas gracias a todos los que pusieron a esta historia entre sus favoritas, le dieron follow, dejaron reviews, etc.. y por supuesto, a los que la leen desde el anonimato (sé que estas allí, lo seeeeee)

_LittleGirlOnFire: _Primeramente, muchas gracias por el review! Me alegro que la historia te guste! :) Ahora ya ves, Katniss está enamorada también, esperemos que tenga suerte! jajajjaja Saludos.

_Cleoru Misumi:_ Puede que el Peeta original se haya hecho del coraje algún día, igual nunca hablarle en todo el tiempo de colegio, medio border eh! Jajjajaja Ahora apareció el candidato de Katniss, igual falta un montonaso para que se den cuenta que están enamorados... todavía faltan un moooooooontooooooonnnn de idas y vueltas! :) Espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustanto tanto como los anteriores.

_Yusha: _Muchas gracias por el review! Si, a Peeta no le gusta nada que Finnick vea con buenos ojos a su amiga jajajaja Muchas gracias por poner la historia en favoritos! Saludos! :)

Ekishka


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 4

Peeta PVO

Ya han pasado seis semanas de clases, pero en realidad parece que hubieran sido sólo seis días. Todavía no hice ninguna cita auténtica con Delly, a pesar de que he conversado con ella en varias ocasiones. Recién hoy compartimos lo que yo llamaría un intercambio interesante:

-¿Irás al partido de fútbol americano mañana?- le pregunté

-¿Para qué?- respondió

Me encogí de hombros.

-Yo sí

Me dirigió una larga y lenta sonrisa, que me desafiaba a tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla con pasión.

-Bueno, en ese caso tendré que revisar mis compromisos- dijo

En la primera clase del día de hoy no pude lograr que me mirara ni una sola vez. Pero tengo la sensación de que irá a ver el partido. Katniss va a ponerse furiosa cuando sepa que ganaré la apuesta; problema suyo. De todas maneras, nunca conseguirá nada con Gale Hawthorne. Cree que se ha enamorado sólo porque lo ayuda con su tarea de Literatura Creativa. Sin embargo, por lo que me cuenta, ese tipo no tiene mucho que ofrecer en materia de conversación estimulante. Medio a propósito, medio sin querer, escuché lo que hablaban en la biblioteca y tuve que esconder la cabeza entre los brazos para que no se oyeran mis carcajadas.

Katniss (refiriéndose a un libro que tenía en la mano): _Me encantó "Los Juegos del Hambre", ¿y a ti?_

Gale: _No suelo ver programas de cocina…_

Katniss: _Ah. Yo me refería al libro de Suzanne Collins. Es muy interesante_

Gale: _Ah, sí. Creo que hace poco vi la película, se trata de un grupo de chicos que tienen que matarse entre sí, ¿no?_

Katniss: _Claro…_

¿Cuándo rayos se dará cuenta esta chica de: 1) que lo único que puede ofrecer ese tipo es esa tupida y grasosa melena por la que todas pierden la cabeza, y 2) que todavía está llorando por el plantón de la tal Madge? Tengo que hablar con Katniss. Su vida bordea lo patético.

-Peeta, tienes que hacer algo con este auto- dijo Katniss cuando nos detuvimos en el atestado estacionamiento de Plutarch High el viernes por la noche.

-¿Por qué?- Miré el estacionamiento, buscando un lugar para ubicar mi Honda Accord 1995.

-Qué asco. Me parece que dentro de esta botella está creciendo algo.- Sostenía en el aire una botella de medio litro, para que yo la inspeccionara. En el fondo daba vueltas un líquido verdoso. Luego miró el piso del lado del acompañante, donde sus pies se apoyaban sobre una pila de periódicos viejos. También había una amplia variedad de dinero chico, camisetas sucias y latas de bebidas gaseosas vacías.

-Tienes razón. En compensación por haberte traído gratis a la escuela a ver el partido de fútbol americano, creo que deberías limpiarme el auto. Hasta sería capaz de llevarte de vuelta a tu casa para que sea un trato justo para ti.

Comencé a maniobrar el Honda entre un pequeño Toyota y un Fiat, mientras Katniss se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Ni lo sueñes. Terminaría internada en un hospital, intoxicada por alguna de las porquerías que guardas aquí.

Ambos cerramos las puertas con poca delicadeza y nos dirigimos al campo de juego. Parecía que todo el alumnado de Plutarch- pasado, presente y futuro- dentro de un radio de 80 kilómetros se había dado cita allí para presenciar el primer partido de la temporada de los Mineros.

Katniss se abrió paso entre un grupo de chicos de primero o segundo año, que estaban reunidos a un costado de las gradas. Me llevó hasta arriba, donde Rue Rice se hallaba sentada junto a Chaff Wright.

-¡Hola, chicos!- gritó Katniss- ¿Ya han levantado el ánimo de los Mineros?

Rue hizo una mueca.

-Claro. Estoy ansiosa por que salgan las porristas. Me encanta cuando Enobaria Starks empieza a sacudir sus pompones.

-Vaya coincidencia. A mí también- agregó Chaff, arqueando sus tupidas cejas oscuras.

-Me pregunto para qué venimos a ver estas cosas- le comentó Katniss a Rue mientras se sentaba a mi lado- si el fútbol americano nos importa un rábano.

-Estamos aquí por la misma razón que todas las demás chicas- respondió Rue- Tenemos la esperanza de conocer al amor de nuestra vida en las gradas de Plutarch High.

Me desentendí de la conversación de las chicas y me dediqué a inspeccionar las tribunas. A pesar de que estaba convencido de que Delly Cartwright no iría al partido, una pequeña parte de mí se había hecho la ilusión de ver su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes entre la multitud.

Habíamos conversado bastante esa semana. Ella me sonreía con gesto de conquista, agitaba su pelo de manera provocativa y me dirigía miradas que parecían estar hechas exclusivamente para mí. Pero después de la primera hora de clase, siempre se escurría por el pasillo con tanta rapidez que nunca tenía la posibilidad de invitarla a salir, y todavía no había podido conseguir su número de celular, aunque me parecía totalmente impersonal invitarla de ese modo. De todos modos, yo sabía que en algún momento se me presentaría la oportunidad. Cada vez que la veía poner un pie en la clase de Abernathy como llevándose el mundo por delante, sabía que no viviría en paz hasta que la besara.

Cuando la vi sentada en la tribuna opuesta, sola, jugueteando con su celular entre las manos, el corazón se me subió a la garganta. A pesar de que estábamos a cientos de metros de distancia, la vi bellísima, vestida con unos jeans y una remera negra. Y lo mejor es que estaba sola. Podía decirse que la oportunidad me llovió del cielo.

Cuando me puse de pie sentí que Katniss me tironeaba del bolsillo de mi pantaló.

-¿A dónde vas? Acabamos de llegar.

-Finnick está por allí- le dije, y señalé con un gesto vago en dirección al kiosko que estaba del otro lado del campo.-Iré a verlo- El pretexto fue porque no tenía ganas de que ninguno de los tres, o todos juntos, me dieran la lata por querer ir a sentarme con un potencial interés amoroso. No estaba muy seguro de que Delly fuera a recibirme con alegría, y por lo tanto, si debía volver, era mejor no tener que soportar comentarios sarcásticos durante toda la noche.

Antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera protestar, bajé por las gradas, con la vista fija en Delly. Sólo por si Katniss había decidido seguirme con la mirada, me dirigí al kiosko e hice cola durante un par de minutos. Levanté la vista hacia el tablero indicador, noté que los Mineros iban ganando 7 a 0, y fue entonces cuando advertí que no me había dedicado a mirar el partido ni un solo instante. Volví trotando a las gradas y me dirigí a Delly.

Por la noche se la veía mucho más hermosa que a las nueve menos cinco de la mañana. El cabello suelto y vaporoso le acariciaba los hombros y caía como cascadas por su espalda, y sus reflejos dorados brillaban por las luces del estadio. Cuando vio que me acercaba, me sonrió y se corrió hacia un costado del banco. Señal evidente de que me invitaba a sentarme a su lado.

-Pan Peeta. ¿Qué tal?- me saludó cuando estuve cerca. Por lo general me ponía los pelos de punta, pero viniendo de aquellos labios, el apodo encendió una luz en mi interior.

-Más o menos. Sólo finjo mirar el partido.

Cuando me senté junto a ella, me acomodé de tal manera que nuestras rodillas se tocaran. A pesar de que el único contacto real fue el de tela con tela, sentí la vibración en toda la pierna.

Delly miró el campo de juego y suspiró.

-Iba a quedarme en casa, pero me pareció un plan demasiado solitario. Llega un punto que una se harta de mirar tantos episodios de Gossip Girl y películas.

Asentí. No podía creer que la diosa de la fortuna estuviera de mi lado. Era evidente que Delly buscaba compañía. Sin duda era una chica tímida y sensible, por eso se iba siempre tan rápido después de la primera hora de clase.

-No te preocupes, Delly. Quiero que esta noche me consideres tu guía personal en Plutarch High.

Ella echó a reír y se me acercó un poco más.

-Oí que las chicas comentaban que después del partido hay una fiesta en la casa de Seneca Crane- dijo Delly.

En mi interior, suspiré. Me había hecho la ilusión de que tal vez podría llevar a comer pizza y luego a pasear a un sitio alejado del distrito. Seneca Crane era un jugador de fútbol, insoportable. Pero si Delly quería experimentar la vorágine de Plutarch High, no iba a ser yo quien se lo impidiera.

-Perfecto- respondí- Reuniré a un grupo de amigos para vengan con nosotros. Así podrías conocer a más gente.

-¿Quiénes son tus amigos?-preguntó

-Bueno, ya conoces a Finnick Odair. Está en nuestra clase.

-Correcto. Está en el equipo de natación.

Asentí. Me sorprendió que supiera qué deporte practicaba Finnick. Mi amigo debió de haber tendido sus propias redes con Delly, aprovechando mis ratos de ausencia. Típico de él.

-Sí. Este año lo nombraron capitán del equipo.

-¿Quién más?- Me miró expectante. No pude evitar reparar en que tenía las pestañas más largas que jamás vi en mi vida.

Vacilé por un segundo. Sentí cierta reticencia a hablarle de Katniss. Mucha gente tenía la costumbre de interpretar mal nuestra relación y no quería que justamente Delly pensara algo equivocado. Por otra parte, si no le nombraba a Katniss y ella después se enteraba que erámos amigos íntimos, resultaría mucho más sospechoso. Me lancé a la aventura, y le dije en tono de voz muy objetivo:

-Katniss Everdeen es mi mejor amiga. Está sentada en la tribuna opuesta, con un grupo de chicos.

Delly miró las tribunas.

-¿No es porrista?

Me eché a reír. Imaginar a Katniss en el equipo de porristas era tan ridículo como pensar que yo podía ser una de ellas. Katniss no era la clase de chica amante de llevar faldas muy cortas y deletrear a gritos los apellidos de los defensores del equipo para enloquecer a las multitudes. Prefería quedarse sentada y hacer comentarios sarcásticos respecto de la banalidad de la vida en la escuela secundaría. Negué con la cabeza.

-No. Es bailarina. En verano da clases de jazz en un campamento en el Distrito 11.

Delly frunció la nariz.

-Qué… bien- dijo.

-No hablemos más de Katniss. Quiero saber más de usted, señorita Cartwright.

-Bien. Ya te dije que soy del Distrito 1.

Trataba de concentrarme en la conversación, pero me distraía un mechón de pelo rubio que el viento insistía en echarle sobre los ojos. No pude resistir la tentación de engancharle el cabello detrás de las orejas con un dedo.

-¿Te conté que mis padres decidieron que nos mudáramos aquí para que tanto yo como mi hermano menor disfrutásemos de las bondades de una vida más tranquila?

-Sí.- Yo no hacía más que pensar en la seda de su cabello entre mis dedos. Ella no había rechazado mi gesto, actitud que califiqué de alentadora.

-¿Te dije que me pareces guapísimo?- se mordió el labio y me miró a través de sus largas pestañas.

Me quedé tan conmocionado que por el momento perdí el habla. Por fin pude hallar un hilo de voz.

-No, no me lo habías dicho.

Delly se encogió de hombros.

-Recuérdamelo cuando estemos en la fiesta. Allí te lo diré.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. En mi mente se dibujaba el tratato de Katniss, entrando a la escuela teñida de un horrendo rubio. Me hallaba a pocos pasos de la victoria.

El resultado final fue 21 a 7. Los Mineros había jugado un estupendo primer partido y los fanáticos se abalanzaron hacia el campo de juego para felicitarlos. Tomé de la mano a Delly para abrirnos paso entre la multitud. Estaba casi seguro de que Katniss podía volver a casa con Chaff y Rue, pero, por si quedaba esperándome, no quería dejarla plantada.

No estaba en la tribuna; la llamé por teléfono, no me atendió; después de dar una vuelta completa al campo de juego, tampoco la encontré. Como Delly no parecía muy complacida con el paseo por el centro deportivo de Plutarch High, decidí que Kat tendría la inteligencia de volver a su casa por las suyas.

-¿Podemos pasar por mi casa, así me cambio?- preguntó Delly mientras yo la llevaba hasta mi auto.

-Estas preciosa- le dije, admirando su belleza por centésima vez en la noche.

-Gracias. Pero como no conozco a nadie, me sentiría mejor si no luciera como un espantapájaros.- Subió al auto, poniendo punto final al asunto.

Mientras la llevaba a su casa, pensaba que si en ese momento parecía un espantapájaros, después de cambiarse estaría tan hermosa como Miss Universo.

Veinte minutos después me encontré sentado en el sillón del living de los Cartwright, esperando que Delly bajara de su cuarto. Los padres habían salido y en la casa reinaba el silencio. La sala era muy espaciosa, de techos altos y enormes puertas. La señora Cartwright había escogido una tupida alfombra color crema; varias pinturas decoraban las paredes.

-Mi hermanito destruirá esta alfombra- dijo Delly pocos minutos después. Estaba en la puerta del living, deslumbrante. Llevaba un vestido corto, negro, con un escote pronunciado, y unos aros grandes de colores.

-Adios espantapájaros- le dije, poniéndome de pie.

Dio una delicada vuelta y luego me tomó el brazo.

-Lo acepto como cumplido.

-Eso fue, te lo aseguro.

Salimos a una noche demasiado cálida para aquella época del año; Delly cerró con llave la puerta de su casa estilo Tudor. Nos encaminamos hacia mi viejo Honda. Los finos tacones de sus sandalias creaban una peculiar melodía sobre el pavimento.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Seneca Crane, una larga hilera de autos ocupaba toda la calle. Estacionamos unas diez casas de allí y seguimos la corriente de chicos que marchaban hacia la residencia. Antes de llegar al jardín principal oímos la fuerte música que salía del complejo sistema de parlantes. Delly me apretó la mano y yo le correspondí el gesto con dulzura. Debía sentirse muy nerviosa por tener que entrar en una casa llena de extraños.

De repente Finnick salió corriendo de la residencia Crane, despavorido. Lo seguía una chica, que no dejaba de gritar y llevaba una pistola de agua.

-Te atraparé- le gritó cuando paso junto a nosotros.

Finnick se paró detrás de mí, usándome como escudo protector.

-Éste es territorio neutral- le contestó- Piensa que Peeta es Suiza.

La chica, a quien al fin reconocí como Effie Trinket (la número diez en la lista de Finnick), bajó el arma.

-De acuerdo- le dijo- Pero te esperaré adentro.

Finnick salió del escondite y me palmeó la espalda.

-¿No es una fiesta increíble?

No sé como hice, pero asentí y negué con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Claro que sí.

Finnick se agachó para atarse los cordones de sus All Star negras.

-Oye, ¿qué pasó contigo en el partido? Katniss dijo que fuiste a buscarme y que luego no volviste más. Cuando le dije que no te había visto en toda la noche, puso una de esas caras que ya conoces y empezó a mascullar algo relacionado con una apuesta.

De inmediato me sentí culpable por haber dejado a Katniss plantada. Pero en ese momento no servía de nada preocuparme. Pensé en llamarla por la mañana para disculparme. En lugar de contestarle, me volví hacia Delly y dije:

-Finnick, conoces a Delly Cartwright, ¿verdad?

Finnick levantó la vista de sus zapatillas y por primera vez descubrió la existencia de mi compañera.

-Por supuesto que conozco a Delly. Por otra parte, cualquier persona que pone en ridículo al señor Abernathy pasa automáticamente a ser mi amiga.

Aquella semana, Delly lo había ridiculizado casi todos los días. En dos oportunidades el pobre hombre cometió evidentes contradicciones al hablarle. Finnick le hizo una exagerada reverencia y luego le besó la mano.

-No lo humillo a propósito- se disculpó Delly- Lo que pasa es que tiene un don especial para decir cosas equivocadas en el momento menos oportuno.

Finnick y yo nos reímos. ¡Vaya modestia!

-Katniss está adentro- dijo Finnick de repente- Ella y Rue están preparando la pista de baile.

-¿De verdad?- No entendí por qué me sorprendía tanto su presencia en la fiesta. Tal vez porque en la mayoría de las ocasiones casi tenía que llevarla a la rastrea para que asistiera a las reuniones sociales más importantes. Y casi siempre terminaba fastidiándose y me insistía durante media hora para que la llevara de vuelta a su casa.

-Sí, amigo mío. Regístralo.- Finnick salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, saludando a gritos a cada uno que veía pasar.

Delly y yo lo seguimos, aunque sin correr. En el trayecto, yo iba diciéndole el nombre y un breve comentario sobre cada estudiante que encontrábamos en el jardín. Ella parecía absorber hasta el más mínimo detalle que le daba, y miraba con atención a cada uno que le mencionaba.

Una vez adentro, me condujo directamente hacia la música. Había enrollado la alfombra del living, y todos los sillones estaban corridos contra una pared.

Al entrar a la sala, la música cambió. Se oyó una melodía tranquila de Michael Bublé, y yo no desperdicié la oportunidad para tomar a Delly en mis brazos. Al parecer, se sintió muy cómoda, de modo que la abracé con más ganas, estrechándole la cintura.

Hicimos un medio giro, para ubicarnos mejor en la pista, y de pronto me quede petrificado. Katniss estaba bailando junto a nosotros; ¡casi hombro con hombro!

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Gale Hawthorne. Si hubiera visto un elefante sentado en aquel living, no me habría quedado tan azorado. Katniss no era de esas chicas a las que les gusta bailar piezas lentas (en realidad, ni siquiera bailaban; estaban parados, abrazándose) en medio de un salón lleno de gente.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio los míos, fijos en ella. Yo esperaba que sintiera vergüenza y se alejara de Gale. Pero no lo hizo. Me guiñó el ojo y me dedicó un gesto triunfante.

-Hola, Peeta- dijo, con un tono de voz de lo más orgulloso, como si bailar con ese tipo fuera lo mismo que ganarse un premio Nobel o algo así.

-Hola- le contesté.

-¿Qué tal, Mellark?- preguntó Gale, y me dio un golpecito en la espalda-¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?

Durante una décima de segundo no conseguí recordar el nombre de Delly. Pero no tuvo importancia, porque Katniss me interrumpió.

-Delly, ¿verdad? Yo soy Katniss y él, Gale.

Noté que Katniss se aferraba más a Gale, como si deseara dejar bien claro que le pertenecía y que Delly no podía hacerse ninguna ilusión.

-Hola, Gale- saludó Delly. A Katniss, ni una mirada.

Se produjo un prolongado silencio, que yo estaba desesperado por romper.

-Tal vez nos veamos más tarde- comenté, y me llevé a mi compañera de allí.

-Sí, a lo mejor- respondió Katniss. Pero ni siquiera me miraba. Tenía los ojos fijos en Gale, y de repente sentí que algo muy importante estaba sucediendo… como si Katniss comenzaba a superarme.

Rocé la suave cabellera de Delly con el mentón y se me presentó una desgraciada imagen de mí mismo, con la palabra "perdí" afeitada en la frente. ¡Qué imagen horrible!

Hablé con Katniss el sábado por la noche.

-¿Y cómo es la encantadora Delly?- me preguntó no bien atendió.

-Encantadora- le contesté cortante. Esperaba que hiciera algún comentario sobre el modo en que se había puesto en ridículo al pegotear su cuerpo contra el de Gale.

-¿No te pareció un viernes increíble?

-Increíble-repetí. Ella no captaba mi mensaje.

-Qué pena que Delly no sea la clase de chica de la que te puedas enamorar. Supongo que voy ganando en esta contienda de encontrar al compañero perfecto.

-¿Qué?- grité. Estaba tomándome el pelo con todas las de la ley- ¿Y por qué no puedo enamorarme de Delly?

-¿No te diste cuenta de qué modo miró a Gale? Parece que le gustan todos. Sólo espero que Gale no la invite a salir. La verdad, es hermosa.

-Ah, vamos. Delly nunca saldría con Gale. Él no tiene nada que hacer al lado mío- Yo soy muy superior… ¿no?

Katniss se echó a reír.

-Discúlpame. Había olvidado con quién estaba hablando. Tú eres el mejor hombre del mundo.

-No necesito tu sarcasmo- repliqué, herido.

Katniss se quedó callada un momento.

-Lo dije enserio, Peeta. Eres el mejor. Con sólo mirar quién es tu mejor amiga, una se da cuenta.

Como siempre, no podía quedarme molesto con Katniss.

-Que duermas bien, Katniss

-Hasta mañana, doctor Mellark- respondió.

Cuando corté, tenía una sonrisa a flor de labios. Katniss Everdeen era única… gracias a Dios.

* * *

Hola! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí! No pude con mi genio y subí un capítulo nuevo, era esto o estudiar forestación para mi exámen final de la semana que viene... se podrán imaginar cuál de las dos cosas gano! Jajajaja

Bien, parece que Delly es bastante especial, será tan dulce e inocente como Peeta piensa? Mmmhh... Y este Peeta es un poco más arrogante que el original, pero en el fondo sigue siendo igual de bueno... Katniss siempre será igual de asocial ajjaja

_Yusha:_ Definitivamente Peeta no pensó ni un segundo en qué se estaba metiendo y esos celos que entorno a su amiga, protección de hermano? MMMhhhh no sé! jajajaja Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Cleoru Misumi: _Jaajjaj si, tienen una relación fantástica! Te digo que ver las películas así, es bastante divertido, yo lo hago con una amiga, pero por mensajes de whatsapp (el otro día vi una de la trilogía de Crepúsculo, creo que sin su apoyo logístico no hubiera resistido ver esa... cosa ¬¬... osea toda la película es "WTF?")... respecto de las idas y vueltas, ya ya vienen! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Ekishka


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 5

Katniss PVO

¡Sí, sí, sí! Hoy fue un día tan maravilloso que no sé si podré dormirme. Antes de entrar en detalles, será mejor que aclare que hasta antes de bailar con Gale en la fiesta de Seneca del fin de semana pasado, mis progresos con él no habían sido muy satisfactorios. De hecho, habían resultado casi desalentadores. Ejemplo: después de varias semanas de ayudar a Gale con sus tareas, me puse a mirarlo por encima de un libro de Charles Baudelaire. Él me pescó y me dijo:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Entonces, antes de poder pensar en lo que iba a decir, respondí:

-No. Sólo estaba soñando despierta con el fin de semana. ¿Qué harás el sábado por la noche?- Un señuelo perfecto, ¿no? Error.

Gale contestó:

-Tengo que practicar con la banda.

-Ah-dije. Y seguí con Baudelaire.

-¿Con quién vas a salir?- me preguntó un par de segundos después.

-¿Salir?- balbuceé

-Sí. Dijiste que estabas soñando despierta con el fin de semana. Por lo tanto, supuse que sales con alguien… De eso se tratan las fantasías, en general.

-Mm. Nadie que conozcas- respondí con timidez.

Una semana después Gale me preguntó cómo iban las cosas con mi hombre misterioso; yo le sonreí enigmáticamente (eso supuse) y le dije que no muy bien. No me contestó, pero casi me devoró con la mirada. Poco después agregó:

-Has cambiado mucho, Katniss. Parecías una niña que recién despertaba a la vida, como un retoño, pero ahora eres… No lo sé… Más mujer.

Luego salió de la biblioteca, sin saber que mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Y hoy, después de la clase de Literatura Creativa, Gale me tomó la mano y me llevó a un laboratorio vacío. Me tomó entre sus brazos y comenzamos a bailar, igual que aquel viernes por la noche. Luego se detuvo y dijo, con estas mismas palabras:

-¿Qué tal si hacemos más músicas este sábado a la noche?

Admito que no fue una frase muy sesuda, pero ¿a quién le importa? La cuestión es que me invitó a salir. Una cita de verdad. Por supuesto que cuando se lo conté a Peeta, casi me puse a tartamudear y él se burló de mí. Ahora sólo tengo que esperar hasta el sábado…

¿Alguna vez has notado que la vida puede acelerarse y desacelerarse, desafiando todos los conceptos lógicos del tiempo? Déjame explicarte. Los primeros cuatro años de la escuela secundaria pasaron con una horrenda lentitud, como si el tiempo fuera un instrumento de tortura de la época medieval. Cada clase parecía durar un siglo, los viernes por la noche pasaban con angustiosa lentitud y los domingos por la tarde eran sentencias de prisión en la biblioteca.

En quinto todo cambia. Las primeras semanas de octubre el ritmo de mi vida fue casi vertiginoso. Entre mi creciente obsesión con Gale, el tiempo compartido con Peeta y las tareas de la escuela, me sentía en movimiento las veinticuatros horas del día. Además descubrí que una pizca de maquillaje destacaba mis ojos grises, tal como Rue me lo había sugerido tantas veces. También empecé a trabajar como niñera unos días a la semana, después de clase, y el hecho de cobrar un dinero me hacía sentir más adulta.

El miércoles por la mañana desperté antes de que sonara el despertador. Casi en penumbras, fui a los tumbos hasta mi escritorio y miré el calendario que tenía colgado en la pared, casi en blanco. Revolví el cajón, saqué un viejo marcador perfumado (con frambuesa; rojo, para ser más exacta) y dibujé un círculo en el calendario alrededor del 20 de octubre. No porque fuera a olvidar la fecha en la que debía salir con Gale, sino porque quería ir tachando los días a medida que fueran pasando.

Cuando llegó el sábado tenía el estómago hecho un nudo. Alrededor de las seis me encerré en el baño y vomité. De verdad. Qué divertida soy, ¿no?

Cuando terminé, me quede contemplando el círculo colorado que había marcado en el almanaque. Por supuesto que, para mí, nuestro aniversario se cumpliría siempre la fecha que nos encontramos por primera vez en la biblioteca. Desde aquel momento estuve segura (casi, no del todo) de que le ganaría la apuesta a Peeta. Él, en un par de meses, estaría harto de Delly; en cambio yo, con Gale conocería el significado del verdadero amor. Durante la clase de Literatura Creativa, lo estuve contemplando detenidamente y me imaginé envejeciendo a su lado, rodeada de nietos. Rue no podía creer cuán estúpida me había puesto en esos días. Nunca me había visto tan en las nubes; para el caso, yo misma no me había visto tan en las nubes.

A las ocho en punto estaba de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en mi cuarto. Me había puesto unos skinny jeas azules, una sencilla blusa blanca y unos zapatos de tacón alto color negro con pequeños cristales aplicados. Mi larga cabellera flotaba alrededor de mi rostro, me había aplicado un maquillaje sencillo, con los ojos ligeramente ahumados y un color nude con gloss para los labios. Cuando se oyó la bocina, tomé mi bolso y mi tapado negro, luego bajé rápidamente las escaleras.

-Hasta luego- les grité a mi madre y a Prim, que miraban una serie en otro cuarto de la casa.

-Peeta siempre viene hasta la puerta- observó Prim

-Peeta es un tonto- contesté.

Gale me esperaba en su Jeep rojo. A pesar de que hacía frío, estaba descapotado. Él se paso la mano por el cabello. Estaba más apuesto que nunca, y por un momento dudé que de veras estuviera a punto de salir con él.

Se estiró para abrir la pequeña puerta del acompañante, y me sonrió. Subí, nerviosísima. Ya habíamos estado juntos en otras ocasiones, pero siempre en lugares públicos. Mientras iba sentada a su lado, observándolo poner los cambios, tenía la sensación de que éramos las únicas dos personas en el mundo.

-Pensé ir a la pizzería Sae's- dijo Gale mientras yo trataba de desenganchar mis temblorosos dedos de la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad.

-Fantástico- respondí con voz fina.

Durante varios minutos nos quedamos callados. En el cielo ya brillaban las estrellas. Alcé la vista y encontré la más resplandeciente. Cerré los ojos y pedí un deseo. Cuando volvía a abrirlos, Gale me miraba, con una expresión divertida.

-Te miro y suspiro- dijo- Eres hermosa.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con un ritmo vertiginoso. Gale acababa de recitar un verso de "Canción para beber", de William B. Yeats, el poema que yo le había ayudado a escoger. Su voz sonó grave y sensual; me produjo escalofríos.

En Sae´s preparaban unas deliciosas pizzas en hornos de ladrillos. Además, era el sitio ideal para una cita. Yo había ido cientos de veces con Peeta y Rue, siempre envidiando en secreto a las parejas que ocupaban los reservados y las mesas alineadas contra la pared. Cuando entré en el local del brazo de Gale, supe que lucía radiante y que todas las chicas se morderían los codos de envidia al verme con él.

Gale me apoyó la mano en la espalda y me condujo a uno de los reservados. A pesar de que el género de la blusa se interponía entre nosotros, sentí el calor de su mano sobre mi piel.

-Me gusta la de mozzarella- dijo Gale cuando se sentó.

Miré el menú laminado. Peeta y yo siempre pedíamos combinaciones de pizzas complicadas. Nuestra favorita era la de berenjenas, tocino y champiñones.

-Está bien- dije

Gale se inclinó sobre el respaldo y montó sus manos una sobre la otra, apoyándolas en la mesa. Como yo tampoco sabía que decir, imité su gesto.

-¿De modo que lo tuyo con Mellark es un simple amistad?- preguntó

Me quedé helada.

-¿Qué?

-Tú y Mellark. En la escuela todo el mundo cree que son pareja.

Empecé a reírme a carcajadas. Contando sólo los dos últimos años, Peeta había tenido por lo menos 5 novias oficiales y veinte salientes. ¿Acaso Gale pensaba que yo era la clase de chica que toleraba las infidelidades de su novio?

-Peeta tiene pilas de novias, pero yo no soy una de ellas. Somos amigos, nada más.

Gale pidió la pizza a la camarera y luego arqueó las cejas al mirarme.

-No creo en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer- dijo- Siempre existe esa… tensión.

-En mi caso no- repliqué de inmediato.

Yo quería cambiar de tema, pero al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad por saber lo que opinaba el resto de la gente respecto de Peeta y yo. ¿Todos me creían enamorada de él? ¿Pensaban que estaba esperándolo pacientemente, hasta que se cansara de salir con todas las chicas de la escuela? Qué concepto tan humillante. Siempre me había considerado fuerte e implacable, no la clase de persona que se conforma con un segundo puesto. Pero tal vez no era ésa la imagen que brindaba a los demás. Quizás me consideraban un pegajoso perrito faldero.

-Bueno, de algo estoy seguro- dijo Gale, tomándome de la mano.

-¿Qué?- Peeta apareció en mis pensamientos. Sentí que unos dedos de acero tomaban los míos con fuerza.

-Nosotros jamás podríamos ser amigos- Sus ojos grises resplandecieron y sus labios se volvieron irresistibles.

-¿Por qué?- murmuré

-Porque siempre sentiría deseos de besarte, como en este preciso instante.

Justo en ese momento reapareció la camarera con las gaseosas. Su presencia quebró el hechizo, pero de todas maneras no bastó para apagar el fuego de mis mejillas. No sabía cómo tomar las palabras de Gale. Pocos minutos después la camarera colocó la pizza sobre la mesa. Mientras contemplaba a Gale doblar una porción en dos y comérsela prácticamente de un solo bocado, se me ocurrió una idea espantosa: si él era tan maravilloso como yo creía, ¿por qué se había fijado en mí?

A pesar de que tenía el estómago bastante revuelto por la emoción, me serví una porción de pizza. Como Gale no me sacaba la vista de encima, me atraganté con el queso, de modo que apenas podía respirar. Tosí y tomé un sorbo gigantesco de mi gaseosa dietética. Supuse que ese accidente habría echado por tierra mis posibilidades con él… si es que alguna vez habían existido. La idea me produjo una extraña sensación. Siempre me habían encantado los desafíos.

-¿Qué piensas ahora de la clase de Literatura?- le pregunté, desesperada por tocar un tema más seguro.

-La verdad es que escribir parece bastante emocionante- respondió Gale.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Creo que empezaré a escribir algunas canciones para la banda. Por lo general es Boggs el que se encarga de eso, pero sus letras son bastante estúpidas- Se sirvió otra porción de pizza y tomó una servilleta.

-Estupendo. Me encantaría leer tus letras algún día… si tu quieres, claro.

-Tal vez escriba una canción sobre ti.

Otra vez el rubor en mis mejillas. Bajé la vista al plato y me concentré en la comida. No era muy diestra en cuestiones románticas, y por más que me exprimiera el cerebro para armar alguna frase ingeniosa, no se me ocurrió nada para responderle.

Gale parecía hallarse a gusto comiendo en silencio, de modo que decidí oír alguna otra conversación de los demás comensales presentes en el restaurant. Cada vez que me ponía muy nerviosa, me resultaba de gran utilidad distraerme con algo, cualquier cosa que no fuera yo misma. Un truco que me había enseñado mi madre.

Me puse a escuchar que hablaban los que estaban en el reservado de atrás. La primera voz que oí fue la de una chica, de la escuela preparatoria, creo, que había visto cuando entramos en Sae's.

-Papá me suspendió la tarjeta de crédito por un mes. Se puso furioso porque la semana pasada compré una chaqueta de cuero y un par de zapatos de tacón. Es un ogro.

Revoleé los ojos. Si yo me hubiera atrevido a usar la tarjeta de crédito de mi madre, me habría encerrado en mi cuarto durante un año entero.

-Qué injusticia-le contestó el acompañante.-¿No se da cuenta que sin esa tarjeta no existes?

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? Él no entiende lo que es ser joven. Creo que tendría que hacer un juicio por malos tratos.

Solté una carcajada. Esos chicos parecían personajes de una película clase B. ¿Serían reales?

-¿Oíste a esa pareja?-le murmuré a Gale

Él meneo la cabeza.

-¿De qué están hablando?

Carraspeé, dispuesta a usar mi voz de "chica bien".

-Es taaaaan horrible-dije, imitando a la me quitó el Aston. Me ha obligado a conducir un cascajo. Es taaaan humillante-Volví a reír.

La expresión de Gale no decía nada. Al oír otra vez las voces de la pareja me callé.

-Escucha-le dije, echando la cabeza contra la parte posterior del reservado.

-Adoro la remodelación que han hecho en el country club. Aunque el revestimiento en caoba de la parrilla me pareció demasiado recargado- decía la chica.

Le guiñé un ojo a Gale, pero él me miraba como si estuviera loca. Era evidente que no le causaba gracia mi imitación. Suspiré. Si hubiera estado con Peeta, yo habría interpretado la parte de la chica y él la del novio. Sin duda nos habríamos pasado toda la cena actuando y muriéndonos de risa.

Al mirar la expresión solemne de Gale, me sentí avergonzada. No queda muy bien que me burlara de los demás. Decidí que para Lily (así había bautizado mentalmente a la chica) el hecho de que su padre le hubiera sacado la tarjeta de crédito era un verdadera tragedia.

Gale apartó su plato vacío.

-Pare que The Mockingjay firmará contrato con una empresa discográfica. Tal vez el año próximo, a esta altura, saquemos un CD propio.

Estaba impresionada. De inmediato me imaginé como la novia de una estrella de rock. Sonreí.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Me dejarás escuchar en privado todo el demo del álbum?- Pestañeé y le dirigí una enorme sonrisa.

Bien. Por fin logré coquetear. No me había resultado sencillo y me sentí bastante tonta, pero todavía seguía viva. Tal vez podría convertirme en toda una experta cuando saliera el CD de Gale.

Extendió el brazo por encima de la mesa y me acarició la mano con suavidad.

-Cuando quieras, Catnip, cuando quieras.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Gale detuvo el Jeep en la puerta de mi casa. Nerviosa, busqué la manija de la puerta, pero él me tomó del brazo y me atrajo hacia él.

-Eres rara, Catnip- murmuró. ¿Rara? No era ése el adjetivo que esperaba oír de sus labios.-La verdad es que podría acostumbrarme a tu presencia.

Luego se acercó a mí y me besó. Al principio sólo pensé en una cosa: "Oh, Dios, estoy besando a Gale Hawthorne".

Pero luego me relajé un poco y me concentre en aquellos labios suaves y tiernos. Suerte que estábamos sentados, porque se me estaban aflojando las rodillas. Si hubiera estado de pie, seguro que me habría caído.

Correspondí a su beso, tratando de olvidar que las palmas de mis manos estaban sudorosas y que tendría aliento a pizza. Cuando se apartó de mí, me sentía temblorosa y desorientada.

-Que duermas bien, Catnip-murmuró.

Mientras me encaminaba hacia mi casa, advertí que esa frase era la que siempre me decía Peeta. Por alguna razón, sonaba completamente distinta cuando venía del chico que acababa de besarme…

El domingo por la mañana fui a la casa de los Johnson. Solía cuidar de la hija de esa familia, que tenía diez años, algunos días por semana. Cuando llegué, Bonnie estaba practicando unos pasos de baile en el jardín de la entrada. Desde que se había enterado que yo enseñaba danzas, insistía en que el baile fuera su prioridad número uno. Y la prioridad número dos era hablar de los chicos de la primaria Lincoln.

-Hola, Bonnie-la saludé- ¿Qué tal te va con los pasos nuevos que te enseñé el jueves?- Entré en la casa para dejar mis cosas y luego salí para tenderme en el césped. Había pasado casi toda la noche despierta, pensando en mi cita con Gale, y la falta de sueño estaba surtiendo sus efectos.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Quieres que los haga con música?- Saltaba una y otra vez, esperando mi respuesta.

-Me encantaría. ¿Por qué no traes la pequeña portátil?- Cerré los ojos, de cara al sol, feliz de que todavía hiciera un poco de calor para poder estar afuera.

Unos minutos después, Bonnie reapareció con sus padres y la portátil en las manos. Mientras ellos me daban las instrucciones de último momento, la niña preparaba la lista de reproducción en la computadora que yo le había preparado la vez anterior.

Hacía unos quince minutos que repetíamos la serie de pasos, cuando Peeta estacionó frente a la casa. Le encantaba ir a visitarme a lo de los Johnson, porque Bonnie adoraba el suelo que él pisaba. La nena olvidó de inmediato todos sus ejercicios y corrió a recibirlo.

-¿Quieres ver mi nuevo baile, Peeta?- le preguntó emocionada.

Peeta se acercó a los escalones de la entrada y se sentó.

-Por supuesto que sí. No pensarás que viene a esta casa a ver a Katniss. ¿No?

Bonnie se rió y se puso a seleccionar las canciones de nuevo. Me senté junto a Peeta, aliviada. En ocasiones, una niña de diez años tiene mucha más energía de la que puedo tolerar.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la gran cita de anoche?- preguntó mientras miraba los saltos de Bonnie en el jardín.

-Increíble.- Me pregunté si con sólo mirarme Peeta habría sido capaz de adivinar que Gale me había besado la noche anterior. Todavía recordaba la suave caricia de sus labios sobre los míos.

-¿Estás segura de que no lo dices sólo porque quieres ganarme la apuesta?- Me miró arqueando las cejas.

-Debe saber que esa estúpida apuesta que hicimos es lo último que tengo en mente es estos momentos.- Era mentira, pero ya estaba harta de que Peeta siempre encontrar segundas intenciones en todo lo que yo hacía.

-¿Hawthorne no te pareció ni siquiera un poquito aburrido?- Peeta aplaudió cuando Bonnie terminó de baila e hizo una reverencia.-¡Bravo!- gritó

Le hice una señal para que volviera a empezar desde el principio y luego me volví hacia Peeta.

-Para nada. De hecho The Mockingjay ha firmado contrato con una empresa discográfica.- dije con pedantería.

Peeta resopló.

-Para empezar, hace por lo menos un año que Gale viene jactándose de eso. Esos tipos tienen tantas posibilidades de entrar en el mundo de la música como yo. Insisto, ¿no te pareció aburrido?

-Es fascinante. Y lo más importante de toso es yo soy fascinante para él.

-No lo dudo- respondió Peeta-. Después de haber salido con Madge Undersee, debes de haberle parecido una científica espacial.

-Gracias por el cumplido.- Peeta empezaba a fastidiarme. Apuesta aparte, era evidente de que le alegraba la idea de que me enamorase. Sin embargo, el día del Trabajador, parecía que lo más importante en el mundo para él era que yo encontrara novio.

-Lo lamento, de verdad. Dime una cosa…

-¿Qué?- le pregunté, suspirando.

-¿Cuántas veces se arregló el cabello frente al espejo?

No me quedó otro remedio que echarme a reír. Gale era bastante vanidoso. Hasta lo pesqué cuando trató de usar la bandeja vacía de pizza como espejo para mirarse.

Peeta empezó a imitarlo frente a un imaginario espejo de cuerpo entero y los dos nos reímos a carcajadas. Cuando Bonnie terminó de bailar, pensó que nos habíamos vuelto locos.

Acompañé a Peeta hasta el auto mientras la niña recogía sus cosas para entrar en la casa. Sabía que estaba desilusionada porque Peeta se marchaba; adoraba mostrarse frente a él.

-Hablando en serio, ¿cuánto te gusta Gale?- preguntó Peeta mientras abría la puerta del auto y me miraba.

Me quedé pensando un momento. Nunca se me había ocurrido que alguien como Gale fuera a darme la hora, y mucho menos a convertirse en mi novio. Tendría que haber estado loca para dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésa. Aunque sólo terminara por romperme el corazón, tenía que luchar por esa relación.

-Me encanta- contesté por fin-. Es mi otra mitad.

Peeta meneó la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero de todas maneras no compres la máquina de afeitar todavía. Pueden pasar muchas cosas entre hoy y el baile de inverno. Muchísimas.

Peeta se marchó. Mientras lo observaba doblar en la esquina tuve el presentimiento de que mi amigo se traía algo entre manos. Pero, claro, ¿cuándo llegaría el día que no tuviera reservada ninguna sorpresa?

* * *

Hola! Nuevo capítulo! Por fin Gale y Katniss salieron, ¿qué les pareció la cita? ¿Alguna vez tuvieron una cita donde se quisieran tirar de un puente mejor? A mi me ha pasado... un aburrimiento de la madonna jajajajaja

A las personas que me mandan buenas vibras con el estudio, no se preocupen, también estoy estudiando, muy a mi pesar jajajaj

_Yusha_: Sí, es estudio es importe, pero sinceramente la materia que estoy preparando es aburridísima! Respecto del fic, sí, menuda sorpresa se llevo Peeta de verla allí. Creo que él es demasiado confiado de conocer las conductas de su amiga jajajaja Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo :)

_Chrushbut_: Muchas gracias por review! Me alegro mucho que hayas dedicado un ratito a leer este fic que estoy escribiendo. Delly y Gale son dos males necesarios en este fic jajajajja pero prometo que recibirán lo suyo. Todavía no rendí mi examen, pero muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. :)

_LittleGirlOnFire_: Jjajaja muchas gracias por el nuevo review! A Gale parece que le está gustando Katniss y a Peeta no le gusta nada, palmo de narices para él jajajaja Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! :)

_Cleoru Misumi:_ Sí, Peeta es super obvio, pero le cuesta! jajaja Y Gale, bueno es Gale… ya es bastante especial el original, que ya motiva bastante para darle un par de tortazos (De hecho es uno de los personajes que menos me aguanto de la trilogía, amé a Finnick y odié a Collins por matarlo… NO MERECÍA MORIR T_T). Y sí, Twilight da vergüenza ajena… osea, por qué el vampiro brilla? Por qué ella no se queda con el hombre lobo (que está más bueno que comer pollo con la mano)? jajjajajaja Divages aparte, muchas gracias por los halagos y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! :)

_Susan_: Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia! :)

_Peetkat_: Como me hiciste reír con tu review! No te preocupes, te prometo que es un Everlark! Falta un poquito nomás, mientras habrá que aguantar a D-P y K-G! Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! :)

Ekishka


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 6

Peeta PVO

No puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Katniss y Gale. Hace dos días que los veo intercambiando gestos románticos. Hasta los he visto tomados de la mano. Me resulta extraño ver a Katniss tan estupidizada. Parece otra persona, y no creo que me guste mucho su nueva imagen. En septiembre, cuando le dije que debía enamorarse, nunca pensé que me obedecería tan pronto.

Claro, Gale es un tipo atractivo… para todas aquellas a quienes les agraden los "carilindos". Además, es muy codiciado. Pero su personalidad deja mucho que desear. Para empezar, jamás he oído reír a Katniss cuando está con él. En cambio, cuando está conmigo no para de reír.

El fin de semana pasado Delly salió con sus padres, pero de todas maneras quedamos en vernos el sábado. Y si las cosas no salen como espero, me encontraré en serios problemas…

Sin duda, la perspectiva de perder la apuesta estaba poniéndome nervioso. Si perdía, quedaría como un reverendo idiota y Katniss nunca en la vida me dejaría olvidar el incidente. También tendría que soportar a Finnick y sus bromas pesadas durante los próximos cincuenta años. Por otra parte, quedaba pendiente esa pequeña cuestión del amor. Ya estaba hartándome de estar solo y de cambiar de chica como de camisa. Quería algo más profundo, algo más que diversión.

Estaba decidido a llevar mi relación con Delly a otros niveles. Ante todo, me parecía una de las mujeres más hermosas que había conocido en la vida. Por otra parte, era inteligente. Y sofisticada, sensual… En resumen, perfecta.

No sabía por qué estaba tan ansioso cuando detuve mi auto frente a la puerta de su casa el sábado por la tarde. ¿Habría sido porque acababa de encontrar a la chica que me importaba de verdad y temía que me rechazara? ¿O me estaba volviendo viejo?

De todas maneras, había lavado el auto, por dentro y por fuera, tarea prioritaria para mí. En el asiento de atrás llevaba una canasta de picnic con sándwiches, panes, galletitas y gaseosas (todo preparado por mi generoso padre; ser el hijo de un excelente panadero tiene sus ventajas y más si éste tiene la principal cadena de panaderías del distrito). Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa me puse a silbar una melodía alegre.

Un niño pequeño y rubio atendió la puerta. Llevaba una camiseta de Ben 10 y resultaba evidente que había estado jugando en la tierra.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- me preguntó

-Peeta Mellark, señor. ¿Usted es el hombre de la casa?- Apelé a mi mejor voz de vendedor, y el chico se echó a reír. Abrió la puerta de par en par y me hizo un ademán para que entrara.

-¿Eres el novio de mi hermana?- Me observaba como si hubiera sido un raro espécimen de laboratorio.

-No lo sé. Tal vez se lo pida.

-Rory, ¿otra vez estás portándote mal?-lo reprendió Delly, que venía bajando la escalera. Con sus jean azules ajustados y camisa a cuadros rojos entallada estaba tan preciosa como siempre. Se había recogido el cabellos en un rodete flojo del que escapaban varios mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro.

-¡No!- se defendió Rory, y retrocedió un paso

-Vete de aquí. Regresa a tu charco de barro.

Rory corrió hacia ella, la pisó y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

-Qué chico tan encantador- dije-. Aunque su hermana es mucho más encantadora que él.

Delly me dio un beso breve en la mejilla.

-Es un monstruo. ¿Por qué las personas no nacerán adultas?- Al parecer a Delly no le agradaban mucho los niños.

-Sería un poco difícil para las madres.

-Hablando de Roma… Vayámonos antes de que mamá venga a conocerte. Si dejamos que se entrometa, terminará por convencerte de que lo que más quieres en el mundo es sentarte en la cocina con ella a beber una taza de café- Delly tomó una chaqueta de cuero marrón claro y se la echó sobre el hombro.

Ya en el auto, empezó a buscar en la radio algo bueno para escuchar.

-¿Cuántas estaciones de música tonta tiene este distrito? Estas cosas estarían prohibidas en el uno

-Hay un estuche con CDs en la guantera, quizás haya algo de tu agrado- dije con timidez.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo. Me fijaré.

En una luz roja me volví para mirarla.

-¿Ya sabes que iremos de picnic?

-Claro. Mientras no tenga que comer hormigas…- Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para acercarse más a mí.- ¿Adónde vamos?

-Al lago del distrito… nosotros lo llamamos Tigris 's Pond- respondí orgulloso. Por lo general, no solía llevar a mis chicas allí, pero como Delly era alguien especial, quise compartir el lugar con ella.- Créeme, es un sitio hermoso

-¿Tan hermoso como el Snow Park del Capitolio?

-Bueno, no hay fuentes con juegos de luces ni grandes rosedales perfumados, pero te aseguro que a la laguna no llega ningún desecho cloacal ni nada por el estilo.- Le rodeé los hombros con el brazo derecho. Sería un día espectacular.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que arriesgarme.

Tomé por un camino de tierra que conducía al lago.

-¿Vas adaptándote a Plutarch?- le pregunté.

-Bastante. Estuve alabando a algunas porristas, así que en la próxima temporada formaré parte del grupo. Y por lo que he visto del grupo estudiantil, creo que tengo grandes posibilidades de convertirme en presidenta.

-Vaya, qué ambiciosa eres.- Por alguna razón, Delly nunca me había parecido una chica interesada en la política.

-Me gusta dejar mi huella. Por otra parte, sería un punto a favor en mi solicitud de ingreso en la universidad.

Detuve el auto en el límite de la pradera que lindaba con Tigris 's Pond. A pesar de que era un día radiante y cálido, éramos las únicas dos personas que estábamos allí.

-¡Qué hermoso lugar!- exclamó Delly, como si hubiera imaginado que la llevaría a un basural.

-Señorita Cartwright, permítame que le presente Tigris 's Pond.

Ella se rio y bajó del auto. Yo tomé la canasta de picnic, la manta y salí trotando detrás para alcanzarla.

-Qué acogedor- comentó, cuando me puse a la par.

-Sí. Sólo el sol, tú y yo- Ella tomó un extremo de la manta, que el viento hinchaba, y yo el otro.

Coloqué una piedra sobre cada uno de los cuatro extremos y me senté. Me eché hacia atrás, apoyándome sobre los codos, y palmeé el sitio de la manta que quedaba libre a mi lado, para que Delly se sentara.

-Señorita, la mesa está lista.

Delly se arrodilló junto a mí y abrió la canasta.

-Ooh, sandwichs de mermelada de frutilla y queso.

-Traté de conseguir caviar, pero no tuve suerte- dije en tono de broma.

-El caviar es demasiado fino para un almuerzo- respondió ella seriamente- Con la mermelada y el queso es suficiente.

Empezó a sacar la comida de la canasta. Parecía tan a gusto, como si hubiéramos salido juntos de picnic toda una vida.

-Alguna vez tendríamos que traer a Rory-sugerí- Imagina todos los charcos de barro que podría hacer aquí.

Me miró como si acabara de proponerle salir de cacería.

-No lo creo- respondió- No me parece que sea el compañero ideal para una salida.

Mentalmente recordé la infinidad de veces que había traído a Prim y a Katniss al lago a pasar el día. Suspiré y abrí una lata de gaseosa y se la pasé a Delly.

-¿Qué tal si brindamos?

Delly sonrió satisfecha.

-Siempre y cuando no incluya a mi hermano, soy toda oídos.

Las hojas amarillentas y rojizas tejían un manto alrededor. La laguna relucía con un azul cristalino y el sol dibujaba destellos en su superficie. Lo único que nos faltaba era Celine Dion cantando de fondo, para que Tigris 's Pond se convirtiera en el sitio más romántico de la tierra.

Levanté mi lata.

-Por Tigris 's Pond. Y como diría John Denver, por el brillo del sol que acaricia tus hombros.

-Por nosotros y mi nueva vida en este lugar- Tocó mi lata con la suya y me miró entre sus largas pestañas.

Dejé mi gaseosa y me acerqué a ella. Nuestros labios se encontraron; la besé con ternura. En ese preciso instante una chispa se encendió en mí. Aquella boca sabía mucho mejor de lo que lucía. Cuando me acomodé para quedar más cerca, mi corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo vertiginoso. El beso se profundizó; ojalá Katniss hubiera estado allí para ser testigo de la escena. Su relación no tendría ni punto de comparación con la mía en materia de amor. Luego Delly me acarició el cabello con los dedos y ya no pude pensar.

-Fue maravilloso. Invité a Delly a la reunión de ex alumnos de la escuela.- Finnick y yo acabábamos de jugar un partido muy reñido de básquet en la cancha de Plutarch, uno contra uno. Hacía bastante frío, pero yo estaba bañado en sudor y casi sin aliento.

-¿Aceptó?- Hizo girar la pelota de básquet sobre el dedo índice, un truco que trataba de perfeccionar desde hacía años.

-Por supuesto que aceptó. ¿Qué mujer ha podido resistirse alguna vez a mis encantos?- dije con pedantería.

-Yo conozco una.- Finnick me arrojó la pelota al estómago y yo protesté.

-¿Quién?- Me levanté del banco donde estábamos sentados y comencé a juguetear con la pelota.

-¿Quién otra? Katniss.

-¿Quién?- Tomé la pelota y me quedé inmóvil.

-Katniss Everdeen. La chica por la que has estado suspirando toda la vida. Ella nunca ha caído en tus redes de galán.

-Katniss y yo somos amigos. Si no sabes el significado, busca la palabra en un diccionario.

-¿Y por qué no buscas tú la palabra "rechazo"? Es un caso perdido.

-Pensé que estábamos hablando de Delly- Tomamos nuestras mochilas y comenzamos a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

-Claro. Para serte franco, no sé por qué estas tan desesperado por conseguir novia. Faltan muchas semanas para el baile. Tal vez encuentres alguien mejor.

Negué con la cabeza. La falta de sensibilidad de Finnick superaba mi capacidad de asombro. A pesar de que yo era tan hombre como él, me resultaba ofensivo el modo en consideraba a las mujeres.

-¿Sabes, Finnick? En la vida hay algo maravilloso, que se llama amor, satisfacción y felicidad.

-¿Y?- Dejó de caminar- ¿A dónde vas con esta cursilería?

-A que las cosas van más allá del físico, Finnick

-¿Crees que Delly te dará todo eso?- Finnick tomó la pelota de básquet y volvío a hacerla girar sobre el dedo.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Alzó las manos en señal de derrota.

-No entiendo cómo puedes decir que amas a una chica a la que conociste hace dos meses.

-Mira, estoy buscando algo auténtico. No veo nada malo en eso.- Empecé a caminar otra vez y Finnick me siguió.

-Bueno, yo prefiero tener varias alternativas. En mi opinión, las chicas son como una jaqueca insoportable.

-No te pedí tu opinión.

-Haces mal. Delly sólo busca divertirse, amigo. No es la clase de chica de quien debes enamorarte.

-Lo tendré en cuenta como consejo. Ahora, ¿me devuelves la pelota?

-Aquí la tienes – dijo y me la arrojó-, pero no olvides esto: vas camino al caos.

Le di un puñetazo no tan suave en el hombro. Después de todo, ¿qué sabía él de las mujeres?

* * *

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? A que Peeta es un romántico de aquellos! Picnic, el lago, se la jugó, esperemos que Delly no sea medio estúpida con él... o mejor sí, así la deja y se va con Katniss (verdad que están esperando eso, no?) Jajajaj... Paciencia! ^^ Gran intervención la de Finnick, Peeta le prestará atención a su consejo?

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los favoritos, lo follow, los reviews (sobre todo estos, que me encantan) y los halagos (blush face ajjaja)

_Chrushbut_: Un poquito de celos siempre vienen bien, dentro de lo normal, obvio! Peeta está muy preocupado por la apuesta, pero como podrás haber visto en este capítulo ha decidido tomar carta en el asunto, veremos cómo le con Delly! Muchas gracias por las chispas de chocolate y el review :)

_Anónimo:_ Me alegro que te encante y muchas gracias por hacérmelo saber! :)

_Peetkat:_ Jajaj me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, por lo pronto puedo actualizar rápido, me quedan unos días de vacaciones más y después de nuevo a la facultad (último año allí voy!). Gale es bastante particular aquí, prometo que se irá poniendo las pilas conforme avance el fic. Así que andas por el Potterfic, hace siglos que no ando por ahí, antes escribía muchos fics de HP, buscaré los tuyos entonces! Donde vive Katniss no hay metro, es más bien como los clásicos suburbios norteamericanos. Como siempre, muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Cleoru Misumi:_ Me alegro que tengamos opiniones compartidas! Prometo que Kat no se quedará con Gale, pero de momento le gusta mucho mucho! jajajaajjaj Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Yusha: _Buenísimo que te haya gustado el relato de la salida, en realidad en pocos fics se relata una salida entre Katniss y Gale, sentí curiosidad de cómo sería ajajajajaj Espero que hayas disfrutado ahora la cita entre Peeta y Delly! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_LittleGirlOnFire:_ Le haré saber a Gale que lo golpearás si le hace a Katniss jajajaja Ahora fue la cita entre Delly y Peeta, pero aún falta un poco para un momento "Penniss" (Sinceramente Collins jamás usó la cabeza para ver el tema de cómo sería el nombre la pareja… Penniss es fuerte jajajaja). Muchas gracias por review! :)

_Sinsajito:_ Me alegro mucho que te fascine la historia y te invito a que la continúes leyendo, el Team Peeta no será defraudado! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Susan: _El caso de Katniss es el auténtico "Lo esencial es ciego a los ojos", le costará un poco darse cuenta que Peeta es el correcto, mientras tanto seguirá con su obnubilación por Gale. Espero que este nuevo capítulo que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el review! :)

Ekishka


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 7

Katniss PVO.

El invierno llegaba a Plutarch High. Todos se pavoneaban con pulóveres nuevos y hablaban de cómo se le congelaba el aliento cuando estaban afuera. Por las noches cerraba herméticamente la ventana de mi cuarto y usaba mi manta eléctrica.

Ayer Gale me invitó a la fiesta de ex alumnos. Estábamos en la fiesta de Halloween de Twil Sung (yo me había disfrazado de bruja y él de pirata), en aquella sala iluminada con luz negra, cuando me lo pidió. Al principio me dio la lata con todo lo que había hecho para esa fecha con Madge el año anterior (bastante aburrido, por cierto). Yo estaba de pésimo humor porque Peeta no había ido a la fiesta; había optado por ir a la casa de uno de los jugadores de fútbol.

Pero lo importante fue la invitación de Gale. El baile con los ex alumnos sería la primera fiesta de la escuela a la que iría con un novio oficial. ¡No veo la hora de darle la noticia a Peeta! Tengo la sensación de que hace años que no hablamos, los mensajes por celular no es lo mismo que sentir su voz.

A pesar de mi constante insistencia en que los bailes de la secundaria eran algo inmaduro y estúpido, no veía la hora de poder entrar en el salón del brazo de Gale. Me imaginaba con un pequeño ramillete de rosas rojas sobre el vestido; los aros brillantes se mecerían con delicadeza sobre mis hombros desnudos, y los tobillos, delgados y provocativos, asomarían entre las tiras de mis sandalias de tacones altos.

Por desgracia, esa noche tocaría The Mockingjay, de modo que pasaría poco tiempo con Gale. Pero me consolaba la perspectiva de que todas las chicas sintieran celos porque yo, y no otra, era la novia del apuesto cantante.

El viernes por la tarde, Rue y yo fuimos a Cinna's a comprarnos los vestidos. Ella había aceptado ir a la fiesta con uno de los amigos de Gale, aunque la idea no la entusiasmaba en absoluto.

-¿Qué te parece éste?- me pregunto Rue.

Se echó a reír y me mostró un vestido de tafeta rosa, con falda globo y cuello ribeteado con plumas. Un espanto total.

-Si me pusiera esa cosa y me envolvieran en un papel de colores con un chiste adentro, parecería un chicle Bazooka.- Me dirigí al otro perchero y saque un vestido ligero negro, largo que dejaría mi espalda al descubierto. Tenía una pequeña hilera de apliques brillantes en el escote. Era ideal.

Rue eligió un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, en seda verde. Fuimos a los probadores.

-De modo que lo de Peeta y la tal Delly se está poniendo bastante serio- comentó Rue, su voz apenas se oía porque se estaba sacando el sweater.

-Irán juntos a la fiesta de ex alumnos, si a eso te refieres. – Me saqué las botas y luego las medias gruesas azules. Habrían quedado espantosas con aquel vestido de fiesta.

Rue se puso de espaldas, para que pudiera subirle el cierre. Observé que el "ayudante de la naturaleza" como denominaba a su nuevo sostén, haría maravillas con el vestido.

-Sí, ya sabía lo de la fiesta. Peeta la invitó hace mucho. Pero ese brazalete que le regaló parece bastante caro. Finnick Odair me contó que Peeta gastó buena parte del bono que le dieron por su trabajo de verano.

Mis manos quedaron inmóviles en la mitad del cierre.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Qué brazalete?

Por el espejo vi que Rue arqueaba las cejas.

-¿No lo sabías?

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-No, supongo que se habrá olvidado de mencionarlo. No es para tanto.

-Bueno, es de oro y tiene un ópalo. El ópalo es la piedra de su nacimiento. Le vi el brazalete ayer, cuando estábamos en el baño. Por la manera en que movía el brazo, tendría que haber sido ciega para no verlo.

Traté de disimular que no me interesaba lo que Rue me contaba.

-Mm. No sabía que Peeta fuera capaz de hacer algo tan cursi como regalar a su novia la piedra de su nacimiento. Parece más bien un gesto de otra época.

-Estoy segura de que te hablará del regalo. Quizás no tuvo oportunidad hasta ahora.- Rue se paró en puntas de pie, tratando de imaginar cómo luciría el vestido cuando se pusiera sus zapatos de taco.

-Claro. Seguro se le pasó por alto.

Pero por dentro estaba hecha una furia. ¿Cómo Peeta había podido ser tan cretino y no confiar alto tan importante a su mejor amiga? Y seguro que se lo habría dicho a Finnick… hasta habría llegado a consultarle para ver qué tenía que comprar. Peeta nunca compraba regalos a sus novias, y mucho menos, joyas caras. Lo único que me regaló a mí en toda su vida fue un pececito de color (que murió a los tres días). Oh Philp, goldie Philp…

Tal vez se había enamorado de verdad de Delly. Si ése era el caso, tendríamos que declarar empate en la apuesta. Porque yo estaba casi segura de que me había enamorado de Gale. ¿Pero Peeta iba a abandonarme ahora que había encontrado a alguien mejor? Antes, nuestra amistad siempre había estado antes que cualquier otra cosa. Él me confiaba todo lo de su vida, y esa actitud de no guardarse nada para sí incluía sus amoríos. Ahora, al parecer, ya no me necesitaba. Tal vez había llegado la hora de despedirme de mi mejor amigo. Qué angustiante.

Rue giraba delante del espejo de tres lados, alisando la seda verde sobre su pecho. Parecía tener 85 como mínimo.

-Bueno, creo que el hecho de que Peeta salga con una chica como Delly Cartwright es un verdadero desperdicio. Ella es un horror.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- En realidad, aunque no lo expresara en voz alta, tenía que admitir que no sentía simpatía por Delly. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos tenía la sensación de que aire se cortaba solo por la tensión. Pero estaba acostumbrada a que las novias de Peeta me miraran con desprecio, ya me resbalaba. Las ignoraba. Sin embargo, me sorprendía que Rue pensara de manera tan negativa respecto de la última conquista de Peeta.

-Puaj. Esa chica es una trepadora. En el baño se lo pasó alardeando por Peeta. No paraba de alabar sus atributos físicos… que ya sabemos cuáles son,- mirada soñadora- pero en ningún momento la oí decir ni una sola palabra sobre la fascinante personalidad que tiene.

-¿De verdad?- Todavía seguía mirando mi imagen en el espejo. Por alguna razón, el vestido negro había perdido su atractivo. Sentía una especie de vacío en el estómago y de repente, por mi pésimo humor, estar de compras era lo último que deseaba hacer.

-Luego escuché que le decía a Effie Trinket que Peeta era su pasaporte a la popularidad. Como todo el mundo lo conoce, automáticamente pasarían a conocerla a ella. Dijo que cuando Peeta terminara la escuela sería capitana del equipo de porristas y se pondría de novia con algún defensor del equipo de fútbol americano. ¿Se puede ser más superficial?

Volví a colgar el vestido negro en el perchero.

-No estarás celosa de Delly, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que si bien Peeta te vuelve loca, eres consciente de que no es el mejor candidato para un noviazgo formal… Demasiado cambiante. Créeme que es mejor ser amiga de él y nada más.

Rue frunció el entrecejo.

-Katniss, yo no estoy celosa, ¿Y tú?

-No me hagas reír- le respondí indignada- Nunca saldría con Peeta. Ya te lo he dicho más de mil veces.

-Ya sé que eso es lo que dices-Rue se puso los jeans y los zapatos- Pero nunca me confiesas por qué no quieres salir con él en otro nivel.

Suspiré.

-Para empezar, porque me gusta Gale. Y aunque no fuera así, Peeta y yo nunca congeniaríamos.

-Explícame mejor- me urgió, levantando una ceja.

-Es como si fuera mi hermano; no puede comprometerse con nada ni con nadie, es arrogante, tenernos diferentes gustos para los helados, nos peleamos como dos estúpidos para ver quién maneja el control remoto, nos…

Me daba cuenta de que mi respuesta era inconsistente, pero las preguntas espinosas de mi amiga comenzaban a surtir efecto en mí. Hablar de Peeta de esa forma tan personal me incomodaba mucho.

Rue rio.

-Veo que como pareja serían la perdición total. Olvidemos el tema. Sé que detestas hablar de Peeta.

-Gracias. Ahora vayámonos de aquí. El vestido de mis sueños no se encuentra en estos percheros.

Cuando salimos de Cinna's traté de ignorar la horrenda sensación que tenía en la boca del estómago. Todavía no podía creer que Peeta no me hubiera contado lo del costoso brazalete. No bien Rue se fuera, lo llamaría. Me debía una explicación.

Ni bien llegué a casa, me tumbé en la cama y tomé rápidamente mi celular, a la tercera llamada oí la voz de Peeta.

-¿Kat?

-Hola.- Por alguna razón se me aceleró el corazón. De repente Peeta me pareció un extraño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?- Creo que estaba comiendo algo, por el ruido que hacía, supongo que copos de maíz. Comía casi una bolsa por día.

-Tengo una cita con Gale.- Avancé hacia mi armario. Gale pasaría a buscarme en media hora y yo todavía no había decidido que ponerme.

-Parece que nuestra apuesta será un empate.- Su voz parecía un tanto cansada, como si en realidad no tuviera ganas de hablar conmigo.

-Ya me lo han comentado.- le contesté, aunque no logré ocultar la amargura que sentía.

-¿Cómo se supone que debo tomarlo?- Noté que estaba irritado, pero en realidad no me importaba.

-Parece que tu y Delly son muy unidos. Todo el mundo no hace más que comentar sobre el brazalete que creíste necesario comprarle.

-Fue su cumpleaños. ¿Y qué?

-¿Por qué no me contaste que tu amor por ella eran tan fuerte que no te importó aniquilar el bono que cobraste por tu trabajo? ¿Ya no soy tan importante como para que me cuentes los detalles de tu vida?- Cada vez me enojaba más. Pero lo menos que pudo haberme pedido es que lo ayudara a elegir algo bonito. Siempre tuve mejor gusto que él.

-Discúlpame por tener vida propia. Supuse que estabas demasiado ocupada besuqueando a Gale Caradetonto en los pasillos de la escuela como para interesarte en lo que yo hacía.- Peeta también estaba furioso, de modo que nuestra charla iba cuesta abajo.

-¡Ja!¡Mira quién habla!¡El que tiene los labios pegados a los de Delly! Parece que fueran siameses.

Peeta dejó de masticar.

-Creo que lo que te preocupa es que seré yo el ganador de la apuesta. Ya estás hartándote de ese tipo que te has buscado como novio, y además sabes que no te durará hasta el baile de invierno.

Tomé un jean y sweater gris claro con diminutas perlas cosidas. Luego cerré mi guardarropa de un portazo.

-Estoy completamente enamorada de Gale Hawthorne. En cambio tú no sabrías discernir ni siquiera el olor del amor aunque lo tuvieras frente a la nariz. Lo único que te importa es una cara bonita.

-Katniss, no sabes nada sobre mí. Has pasado los últimos tres años en una nebulosa.

-Claro- respondí con sorna- Ahora, si me disculpas, debo terminar de arreglarme para mi cita. Que tengas una vida maravillosa.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Adiós.- Colgué con violencia y arrojé el celular sobre la cama. Estaba al borde del llanto y Gale llegaría en menos de diez minutos.

A pesar de que me sentía furiosa con Peeta, no podía creer que nuestra conversación hubiera terminado tan mal. Nunca nos habíamos tratado de ese modo, y no estaba segura de que pudiéramos superar ese trago amargo.

Traté de entusiasmarme con la idea de ver a Gale, pero las lágrimas ya bañaban mis mejillas. ¡Para qué me habré mirado al espejo! Tenía el rostro pálido y los ojos enrojecidos. Podría estar muy enamorada, pero estaba llorando por otro hombre… resultaba evidente que acababa de perder a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Sabes que esta noche estás muy hermosa?- me dijo Gale mientras me atraía hacia sí.

Apoyé la cabeza contra su pecho y oí los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

-Tú no estás nada mal- sonreí.

Habíamos ido a cenar a un restaurante italiano, y en aquel momento estábamos en la puerta de mi casa. Gale se había mostrado tan atento conmigo durante toda la noche que me había hecho sentir como una princesa.

-Katniss, estoy muy contento de que nos hayamos conocido. A principios de años me sentía muy deprimido. Cuando Madge se fue, pensé que me quedaría solo el resto de la vida. Y luego entré en la clase de Literatura y allí estabas tú.

-Parece obra del destino- Miré sus grises ojos con el deseo de perderme en su profundidad. Estaba viviendo mi propio cuento de hadas.

-Yo creo lo mismo- La boca de Gale estaba tan cerca de la mía que, más que escuchar sus palabras las sentí. Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y lo estreché con más fuerza. Levantó una mano y me acarició la mejilla, como si fuera de seda. Por un momento nos quedamos mirándonos. Luego Gale me besó separando mis labios con los de él. Sentí un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo; una extraña sensación de confusión y dicha me envolvió. Por fin había conseguido lo que quería, pero en ese momento el sentimiento preponderante era la depresión. ¿Por qué?

Ignorando los dictados de mi mente, me apreté más contra él. Cerré los ojos para no ver la débil luz que iluminaba el porche de mi casa.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así, juntos, compartiendo un abrazo como los que nunca antes había vivido. Cuando por fin nos separamos, los dos habíamos perdido el aliento.

En ese momento la luz del porche se encendió y se apagó repetidas veces. Era evidente que mi madre sabía que estaba afuera y pensaba que mi mundo ya se había agitado lo suficiente por ese día. Me reí, avergonzada.

Gale sonrió y me acomodó el cabello detrás de las orejas. Se acercó para besarme la frente y luego me murmuró al oído:

-En la fiesta cantaré una canción dedicada a ti.

Entré muy despacio a mi casa y noté que mi madre, con gran diplomacia, había dejado desierto el pasillo. Me acerqué a la ventana del living y corrí la cortina blanca. Gale subió a su jeep y su rostro quedó sumido en las sombras. Oí un silbido lejano y volví a correr la cortina.

Mientras subía las escaleras en puntas de pie, una parte de mí se sentía flotando en una nube. Había alcanzado mi objetivo de quinto. Ni siquiera había llegado la fecha del gran baile y ya estaba completamente enamorada, por primera vez en mi vida.

Por otra parte, me sentía como atropellada por un camión. Aunque pude haber llamado a Rue para hacerle un resumen detallado de mi apasionada noche con Gale, Peeta me había cerrado su puerta. Y si no podía compartir los hechos de mi vida con la persona que más quería en el mundo, era como si jamás hubieran sucedido de verdad.

* * *

Hola! Parece que Peeta y Katniss se pelearon feo esta vez, habrá reconciliación? Esperemos que sí! Quizás Katniss esté un poco celosa de la nueva novia de Delly, habrá que darle una mano! :)

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los follows y los reviews! He aquí las respuestas:

_Sinsajito:_ Muchas gracias por los halagos! Me alegro que se guste el fic y que continúes leyéndolo! Arriba el Team Peeta! : )

_Yusha: _ Jajjaja está bien, Delly no es de tu agrado y supongo que después de este capítulo menos! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Susan: _Creo que en este capítulo quedaron claros los intereses de Delly respecto de Peeta, veremos si él logra darse cuenta a tiempo. Finnick parece un estúpido al comienzo, pero como veras se descubre como un muchacho bastante sentido conforme avance la historia. Como siempre, muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Chrushbut: _Katniss más que rechazar a Peeta me inclino porque todavía no lo ha visto como algo más que un amigo, ¿a quién no le ha pasado eso? Respecto de Finnick, al principio parece un tonto en su opinión con respecto de las mujeres, pero veremos que esa opinión cambia… o mejor dicho, alguien lo obliga a cambiarle. Pobre Delly, en el libro es tan buena, y en este fic tan mala jajajaj pobrecita, ya tendrá su merecido! Me alegro que te agrade la adaptación, realmente me estoy esforzando para no dejar pasar ningún detalle, porque sí, a mí también me fastidian las adaptaciones donde sólo les cambian los nombres, pero bueno… Muchas gracias por los regalos y por el review, que lo más importante! Saludos! : )

_Cleoru Misumi: _Sí, Finnick estuvo realmente bien, queda en Peeta espabilar o no… Muchas gracias por leer el fic a pesar de tu cansancio post laboral, se valora mucho! Saludos! : )

_Manzana Higurashi Brief:_ Jajajaja… a Peeta todavía le falta para ver quién es Delly en realidad, así que por lo pronto va a ignorar un poco a Finnick. Me alegro que el fic te guste y espero que continúes leyéndolo! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Edy:_ Me alegro mucho que te guste esta adaptación y muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Peetkat:_ Jajajaja otra vez me hiciste reír muchísimo! Si, Gale es medio lelo en este fic, pero parece que tiene algo que a Katniss la vuelve tonta (no sé qué será, habrá que preguntarle jajajaj) y Peeta está tan obseso por no quedar como un idiota que Delly le parece fabulosa, veremos qué resultado le dá! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Juliper22: _Qué bueno que te identifiques con la historia, creo que a todos alguna vez nos paso algo así con algún amigo/a. Gale y Delly realmente se han ganado el odio de los lectores me parece jajajaj… quizás más Delly que Gale, pero falta aún para que cada uno reciba su patadita… Muchas gracias por el review! : )

Saludos,

Ekishka


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 8

Peeta PVO

Cuando llegó la clase de Física del lunes, estaba bastante ansioso por ver a Katniss. Desde nuestra catastrófica conversación del sábado por la noche, no habíamos vuelto a dirigirnos la palabra, ni siquiera por mensajes de texto o chat, y yo todavía no lograba determinar por qué nos habíamos peleado de ese modo. Al principio comenzamos a charlar como dos seres humanos normales, y un segundo después el trato entre nosotros se convirtió en el de los dos enemigos en plena guerra. La experiencia había sido nefasta, y desde entonces no podía sacármela de la cabeza.

Katniss entró en la clase después que yo y se sentó en el escritorio que estaba junto al mío. Como había muchos otros vacíos, tomé el gesto como una señal de que quería hacer las paces.

No bien la señora Coin empezó a dar una perorata sobre el movimiento rectilíneo uniformemente variado, arranqué una hoja de mi cuaderno. "¿Nos damos una tregua?" escribí en gigantes letras mayúsculas de imprenta y dibujé un cachorro amistoso. (Si bien estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso, tampoco iba a exagerar pidiéndole disculpas).

Durante los últimos quince minutos Katniss había hecho un gran despliegue tratando de esquivarme la mirada de mil maneras diferentes. Entonces toqué el brazo con mi lápiz y sostuve en alto la hoja para que la leyera. Volvió la cabeza y cuando leyó la nota me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Estiré la mano, le tiré con suavidad del pelo y apoyé la hoja sobre el escritorio. De inmediato tuve la sensación de haberme sacado de encima una carga de dos toneladas.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Katniss se puso de pie, avanzó unos pasos hacia mí y me apoyó las manos sobre los hombros.

-¿Amigos?

Asentí con la cabeza y le apreté una mano.

-Siempre.

Cuando salimos del salón le pregunté:

-¿Quieres ir a comer al Quemador después de la escuela? Podríamos comer unos nachos para recordar que no nos odiamos.

-Excelente idea, Mellark. Nos vemos a las tres.

Delly me esperaba en el pasillo. El brazalete que yo le había regalado resplandecía en su muñeca. Miré a Katniss, que mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola, chicos- saludó Delly, radiante cuando me miró.

-Hola, Delly- le respondió Katniss- Qué hermoso brazalete- Por el modo en que hablaba, parecía conversar con su mejor amiga. Me sentí aliviado de que al menos intentara ser atenta con ella.

Mi novia se tocó la muñeca.

-Gracias, Katniss. Me lo regaló Pan Peeta. ¿No es un dulce?- Me tomó la mano y se me acercó.

Noté que Katniss revoleaba los ojos con una expresión intensa, aunque no pude adivinar qué estaba pensando.

-Tan dulce como un pastelito glaseado.- coincidió Katniss- los veo más tarde, tortolitos.

Cuando Katniss desapareció por el pasillo, Delly me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adivina qué- me dijo

-¿Qué?- Yo todavía seguía con la mirada a Katniss, que estaba de pie junto a Gale, al lado de la salida de incendios. Se reía; me costaba creer que fuera la misma chica que se había enfurecido tanto el sábado a la noche. Miré con detenimiento la curva de su sonrisa, me encantaban esos pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas al reír. Una sensación extraña se alojó en mi pecho y me obligué mentalmente a prestarle atención a Delly que estaba a mi lado, mirándome expectante.

-Hablé con Effie Trinket. Decidimos ir los cuatro juntos al baile del sábado: ella con Seneca, tú y yo.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Seneca Crane se ponía insoportable en los bailes de la escuela; era uno de los últimos individuos que yo habría elegido para salir en grupo. Además, recién empezaba su relación con Effie Trinket, y por lo tanto se lo pasaban dando espectáculos frente a todos. Yo no estaba de humor para tolerar tanto besuqueo; me parecía de pésimo gusto que un grasiento jugador de fútbol se pusiera a manosear a su novia en plena luz del día. De todas maneras, en apariencia, Delly no se dio cuenta de que la idea no me había gustado.

-¿No te parece estupendo?- dijo- Lo pasaremos genial los cuatro juntos. Por otra parte, si me hago amiga de Effie tendré muchas más posibilidades de entrar en el equipo de porristas.

Si de veras tenía tantas ganas de ir con ellos al baile, ¿qué me importaba a mí? Después de todo, cuanto mejor fuera su humor, más cariñosa se pondría conmigo.

-Claro que nos divertiremos- confirmé, rodeándola con el brazo.

Nos separamos en la puerta de su clase siguiente y subí corriendo las escaleras, de a dos escalones por vez, rumbo a la biblioteca de la escuela. Finnick y yo estábamos preparando un trabajo oral juntos para la clase de Historia, y tendríamos que estudiar.

Lo encontré en una mesa ubicada en el centro del salón, rodeado de una veintena de libros. Tenía un lápiz en la boca y parecía un alumno mucho más aplicado de lo que en realidad era.

-¿Cómo va todo, Odair?- le pregunté mientras corría una silla para ubicarme.

-Shhh… estamos en la biblioteca- Se llevó un dedo a la boca, indicándome que debíamos guardar silencio, mientras fruncía el ceño. Sus ojos verdes como el mar estaban completamente serios.

Me acerqué para que pudiera oír mis murmullos.

-¿Qué pasa, temes al Gran Jefe?- pregunté, mirando alrededor, para ver si el director Snow estaba haciendo su ronda.

Finnick señaló una chica que se hallaba detrás del mostrador de entrada. Muchos estudiantes se tomaban muy en serio las normas de la biblioteca, pero jamás había visto a mi amigo tan obediente. Más bien, embobado. La chica tenía largo cabello castaño y, por lo que pude apreciar, los ojos color verde esmeralda. Tenía puesta una camisa abotonada con tachas en las solapas y un sweater azul marino que le daba un cierto aire nerd. Se volvió hacia mí y dijo.

-Le prometí a Annie que guardaríamos silencio.

Alcé las cejas. ¿Acaso los extraterrestres se habían llevado a Finnick y reemplazado su cuerpo con un clon? Nunca antes lo había visto tan preocupado por cumplir una promesa a una bibliotecaria.

-¿Y con eso qué?

-Es una chica deslumbrante. Seamos respetuoso- susurró Finnick, volviendo la mirada al sitio donde Annie trabaja en su computadora portátil.

Extendí la mano y le toqué la frente.

-¿Tienes fiebre o te has vuelto loco?

Me apartó la mano con un manotón.

-Pongámonos a trabajar. Annie ha tenido la gentileza de buscarnos todos estos libros.

Tomé el que tenía más cerca y comencé a pasar las hojas. Después de unos minutos levanté la mirada para preguntarle a Finnick cómo pensaba distribuir las tareas. Pero él tenía los ojos fijos en Annie y la boca abierta como un estúpido. Moví la mano de arriba hacia abajo, frente a su cara, para regresarlo a la Tierra.

Noté que un ligero rubor acudía a sus mejillas, y fue entonces cuando lo vi con claridad: en forma consciente o inconsciente, el renegado Finncik acababa de enamorarse de la bibliotecaria.

-Se llama Annie- le conté a Katniss mientras abría la puerta del Quemador para que entrara.- Trabaja en la biblioteca.

El Quemador era un lugar fantástico. Tenían de todo, desde hamburguesas hasta burritos, aunque casi toda la comida tenía el mismo sabor. Las mesas estaban muy gastadas y casi todas estaban organizadas como en cubículos. Creo que Katniss y yo debemos haber pasado media adolescencia en aquel lugar, en especial antes de sacar nuestras respectivas licencias de conductor. El Quemador era el sitio ideal para los chicos de los últimos años de la escuela elemental, porque quedaba tan cerca de donde vivía la mayoría que uno podía ir en bicicleta o caminando.

-¿Annie Cresta?- preguntó Katniss mientras se dirigía en línea recta su mesa favorita, pegada a la ventana.

-Eso creo. Finnick la llama Annie a secas y pone esa típica cara de idiota cada vez que el nombre le roza los labios.- Colgué ambas chaquetas en el perchero que correspondía a nuestro lugar y me senté. Había sido una larga jornada.

-Muy interesante. Pero creo que Annie no estaba incluida en la lista de quinto que había hecho Finnick.

Katniss abrió el menú entre los dos y yo estiré el cuello para poder leer las letras al revés.

-Bueno, me parece que estaba vez le dio fuerte.

-Me pregunto se ella podría gustarle él- dijo Katniss- ¿Quieres compartir unos nachos conmigo?

-Estoy soñando con los nachos desde que comí ese sándwich de atún al mediodía- respondí- De todas maneras, si llegaran a salir, me parece una pareja despareja. Pero el amor tiene sus misterios.

-Y nosotros somos los más indicados para hablar de eso.- coincidió. Hizo el pedido a la camarera y comenzó a juguetear con el servilletero.

-Cierto.- Le sonreí y ella me correspondió el gesto.

La camarera volvió con la orden casi de inmediato. Básicamente, los nachos de aquí se preparan con papas fritas envasadas, cubiertas con queso gratinado. En resumen, los nachos del Quemador eran mi comida favorita.

Katniss tomó una papa frita blanda y se la puso entera en la boca.

-¿Sabes, Peeta? Tengo que hacer te una confesión.

-¿Cuál?

-De veras me alegro que me hayas convencido de hacer esa estúpida apuesta. No sé si me habría atrevido a enviar mis señales de interés a Gale si no hubiera bajo la amenaza de llevar por toda la escuela el pelo corto y teñido de rubio.

-Bueno, me alegra que hayas despertado al amor. Pero de todas maneras sigo pensando que ese Gale es un idiota.-Comí otro nacho, disfrutando el sabor del queso fundido.

-Sólo lo dices porque quieres ganar, ¿No puedes contentarte con un simple empate?

Sabía que ella no aceptaría ningún consejo de mi parte, pero no pude evitar darle mi opinión. Así lo dictaba mi naturaleza.

-No lo digo sólo porque quiero ganar. Te hablo en serio.

-¿Y qué pasaría si yo te dijera que Delly no me parece la chica ideal para ti?- Se oyó en la música del local, una de las canciones favoritas de Katniss, por lo que empezó a balancearse al ritmo de la canción.

-Te diría que te metieras en tus cosas- respondí.

-Exacto

-De modo que me invitas a meterme en mis cosas.

-Elemental, Sherlock

Hice flamear mi servilleta como si fuera una bandera blanca.

-Hecho.

Ella asintió.

-Sabía que verías las cosas del mismo modo que yo.

Apartó el plato de nachos y terminó su vaso de agua sin respirar. La miré y me eché a reír. La verdad, esa chica era única.

13 de noviembre. Fiesta de ex alumnos. Ese sábado había sol, pero estaba fresco. El viernes por la tarde me quité de encima todos los preparativos para el baile. Mi madre me ayudó a escoger un ramillete de rosas rojas para Delly. Fui a la tintorería a retirar el único traje que tenía, que había mandado a limpiar. Hasta lavé el auto. Todo estaba listo.

Como Seneca jugaba en el equipo de fútbol y Effie era porrista, Delly yo iríamos solos esa tarde a ver el partido de los Mineros. Luego cada uno regresaría a su casa a cambiarse, porque a las nueve yo pasaría a buscar a todos para ir al baile. Si bien seguí sin agradarme en absoluto la idea de compartir la noche con Effie y Seneca, ya me había resignado bastante a tan estimulante compañía.

Cuando llegamos al partido, Delly me llevó a la sección de las gradas situada justo enfrente al equipo de porristas.

-Sentémonos aquí- sugirió-, para que podamos ver a todos nuestros amigos- Saludó a Effie, que agitó una porra colorada en nuestra dirección.

De reojo vi a Finnick. Como estaba solo, le hice un gesto para que viniera a sentarse con nosotros. Su expresión desconsolada era muy poco característica en él.

Cuando mi amigo se sentó, Rebecca se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

-Hola, Finn, ¿cómo estás?

Él se rascó la cabeza y se frotó la barba desprolija y cobriza de las mejillas.

-Para ser franco, he conocido momentos mejores.

Al parecer, Delly no escuchó la respuesta.

-¿A quién llevarás a la fiesta?

Finnick meneó la cabeza.

-No iré.

- Pensé que invitarías a Annie Cresta-dije. Durante dos días Finnick había estado comiéndose los codos por los nervios y luego juró que la invitaría el viernes por la tarde, después de clase.

-Decidí que sería insultante. No puedes invitar a una chica al baile de ex alumnos justo el día anterior. Es como dieras por sentado que no pudo conseguir que alguien la invitara.

-¿Annie Cresta?- repitió Delly, frunciendo la nariz- ¿Te refieres a esa chica sin gracia que trabaja en la biblioteca?

Le pegué un codazo en las costillas. Mi novia era linda e inteligente, pero la diplomacia no era uno de sus atributos.

-A mí me parece preciosa- comenté.

Finnick se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez Delly tenga razón. De todas maneras, ¿qué puedo tener yo en común con una chica que trabaja en la biblioteca?

-Ay, Finnick, no me digas que quieres salir con ella. Estoy segura de que puedes conseguirte otra mucho más codiciada y mejor.

-Katniss opina que Annie es muy simpática-dije-. El año pasado compartieron la clase de Lenguaje y dice que se lo pasaban hablando de libros todo el tiempo… además me contó que está trabajando temporalmente en la biblioteca para pagar la matrícula de la universidad, irá al Distrito 2 a estudiar Abogacía, Finn- Le eché una mirada significativa a Delly, tratando de comunicarle que dejara a Finnick en paz. Era la primera vez que lo veía sentir algo serio por una chica, y no deseaba que Delly lo desalentara.

-Bueno, el hecho de que a Katniss le caiga bien no importa demasiado. No está al tanto de lo que sucede en Plutarch.- Si bien su tono de voz fue muy dulce, la dureza de sus palabras me dio náuseas.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Casi olvidé que Finnick estaba a nuestro lado. Delly había acaparado toda mi atención.

-Que dudo seriamente que Katniss sepa quién es popular y quién no es la escuela. Es agradable, pero…- Delly dejó que allí murieran sus palabras, como si ya hubiera dicho todo lo que había que decir sobre Katniss.

-¿Pero qué? Kat no sale con todos esos sujetos porque tiene cosas muchos mejores que hacer, como bailar, escribir y estar conmigo.

Me di cuenta de inmediato de que había estado muy grosero, pero no pude evitar la reacción. Si había algo que me hacía hervir la sangre era que alguien criticara a mi amiga. Yo podía hablar horas y horas sobre lo mucho que Katniss podía llegar a irritarme, pero si era otro el que la menospreciaba, me enfurecía tanto que me daban ganas de pegarle.

-Discúlpame, Peeta, pero sólo hice un comentario- Delly parecía herida. Se me había ido la mano.

-Lo lamento- dije, con pesar- Creo que me sale el hermano mayor cada vez que Everdeen está en el medio. Finnick sabe a qué me refiero, ¿no?

Miré hacia mi izquierda, con la esperanza de que Finnick quebrara el momento de tensión con alguna broma, pero él se había ido. A la distancia vi la espalda de su chaqueta negra de cuero y su cabellera cobriza, cuando se dirigía al kiosko.

-No importa- dijo mi novia, y me apoyó la mano sobre la rodilla- Creo que puedes encontrar formas más divertidas de entretenernos que hablar de Katniss- Me miró sugestivamente.

Asentí y le rodeé los hombros con el brazo.

-Apruebo la moción. Hablemos de nosotros.

Mientras Delly comenzaba a hablar de lo mucho que me agradaría el vestido que había escogido para la fiesta, yo miré a mi alrededor con disimulo.

A mi derecha, varias filas más arriba vi a Katniss con Gale. Estaban envueltos en una gran manta a cuadros, de modo que no pude discernir si ella y el Caradetonto (siempre lo llamaba así en secreto) estaban tomados de la mano. No porque me importara, claro. Desde un punto de vista antropológico, siempre me interesaba observar los momentos en que Katniss se comportaba de una manera incompatible con su naturaleza. En otras palabras, sólo sentí curiosidad, ¿está bien?

Rue Rice se había sentado detrás de ellos. Seguro que el chico que la acompañaba iría con ella al baile de esa noche. Sin embargo, los separaba una distancia de un metro, como mínimo. Rue mostraba una expresión de contrariedad, y no puede evitar reírme. Katniss me había contado lo del Sostén Milagroso, así que agucé la vista para apreciar los efectos. En mi opinión, se la veía igual que siempre. Claro que tenía un pulóver grueso. Mentalmente prometí mirar con mayor detalle esa noche en el baile.

Sin querer mis ojos volvieron a Katniss. Estaba desesperado por averiguar qué sucedía debajo de la maldita manta. Justo en ese momento, ella me miró, pero enseguida desvió la vista. Sentí que el rubor acudía a mis mejillas. ¿Habrá pensando que la estaba observando?

La vos de Delly interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Mi padre me permitió volver dos horas más tarde que de costumbre. ¿No es fantástico?

Me acerqué más a ella y le di el abrazo más fuerte que la posición de sentado me permitió, y deposité un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Por supuesto. Maravilloso

-Claro. En especial porque la estrella del equipo de básquet dará una fiesta después del baile. Sólo podrán ir los que están invitados, pero seguro que figuramos en la lista.

Protesté en silencio, ladeando la cabeza en dirección a Katniss. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante y la vi saltar. La manta se deslizó sobre su falda y por fin vi que ella y el Caradetonto estaban tomados de la mano, en efecto.

Cerré los ojos y me pregunté si para ella el amor sería una carga tan pesada de llevar como para mí. Por alguna razón me pareció que no.

* * *

Hola, hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Se reconciliaron y Finnick parece que finalmente encontró alguien especial! Falta que Peeta se dé cuenta de que está enamorado de su amiga y listo, ¿no? Pues falta un poco! jajajaja El tema de que Peeta llame "Caradetonto" a Gale está relacionado a un juego de palabras en el libro original, siendo el apellido del personaje "Stutton", lo llama "Stu-face" o "Stupidface"... de ahí "Caradetonto", pero aún así no afecta la comprensión del texto me parece.

Como siempre muchas gracias por los nuevos follows y reviews!

_Yusha:_ Realmente es feo cuando dos amigos se pelean, pero como ves, se reconciliaron bastante rápido! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Cleoru Misumi: _Apreció enormemente tu sacrificio de quedarte hasta tan tarde para leer mi fic! Espero que la reconciliación entre estos dos amigos te haya bajado el stress jajaja Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Chrushbut:_ En efecto, el amor que se tienen los pone un poquito irritables! jajaja por suerte ya se reconciliaron! Como ves, el que parece ser un poco más honesto con sus sentimientos pareciera ser Peeta (as usual), en cuanto Delly, me refería a la Delly de THG, la de esta adaptación es así de entrada, interesada y calculadora. Gale pobrecito es un estúpido, no tendrá fallos como Delly… salvo uno, quizás… pero más adelante… muejejejejej Muchas gracias por los panes y el review! : )

_Sinsajito: _No llores! Mira, ya se reconciliaron! Son buenos amigos y se quieren mucho, pero todavía falta para que Katniss se dé cuenta de las cosas, es medio lenta como la Katniss original jajajaj Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Edy: _Jajjaja Paciencia, ya falta poco para que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos, por ahora Peeta parece que está un poco inquieto frente a su amiga! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

Saludos,

Ekishka


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 9

Katniss PVO

¿Alguna vez has notado que todos los bailes de la escuela secundaria se inspiran en un tema específico? Nadie se conforma con organizar la gran fiesta en el gimnasio, con buena iluminación, una banda de moda y algo de beber. Parece haber una ley tácita que obliga a todos los estudiantes a obedecer los caprichos de un comité de decoraciones lleno de buenas intenciones. Para la fiesta de ex alumnos, el comité había elegido "Una noche en París".

Tengo que reconocer que el gimnasio estaba hermoso, al estilo Plutarch High, claro. Había luces blancas en todas las paredes y hasta en el techo, pequeñas mesas dispuestas en hileras, con sillas de hierro forjado y velas. Los muros estaban cubiertos con cuadros pintados por los mismos estudiantes, de hecho había varios pintados por Peeta, que evocaban famosos paisajes de París. Y debajo del aro de básquet habían colocado una torre Eiffel hecha en papel maché. No puedo decirles que me sentía en la "ciudad luz", pero debo dar al comité el crédito que se merece.

Gale y yo habíamos llegado temprano porque The Mockingjay tenía que armar todo el equipo y revisar el sonido. La banda tocaba a todo ritmo, aunque todavía había muy poca gente. Dividí mi atención entre observar cantar a Gale y mirar cómo lo contemplaban las demás chicas: adoré sus expresiones de éxtasis. Igual que la mía.

-¿Qué te parece París?- preguntó la voz de Rue. Había aparecido a mis espaldas, y me puse muy contenta al verla. Si bien era emocionante ver a Gale en el escenario, comenzaba a cansarme de estar parada sola.

-La escenografía es inolvidable, ¿pero dónde está el Sena?

Rue se echó a reír.

-La única manera de tener un río en el gimnasio es derramar muchas copas de bebidas en el piso.

-Oye, ¿qué pasó con Boggs?

El compañero de Rue, Boggs, era amigo de Gale. Habían ido con nosotros a la fiesta, pero en ese momento no lo veía por ninguna parte.

-Se quedó en el estacionamiento con unos amigos. Como verás, es el Príncipe Azul con el que sueñan todas.

-Bueno, estás preciosa. No bajes al guardia porque seguro que aparecerá un candidato más interesante.

Y la verdad era que Rue estaba increíble. Habíamos vuelto a Cinna's a comprarnos la ropa que nos habíamos probado aquella vez. Parecía la reina del baile, aunque yo seguía convencida de que no necesitaba recurrir a su Sostén Milagroso.

-De hecho, conocí a otro chico. Está parado allá, solo, junto a la torre Eiffel. Creo que me acercaré a él. Los paseos culturales siempre se vuelven mucho más interesantes cuando encuentras a otro turista que te acompañe.

Cuando Rue se fue, me sentí abandonada. El gimnasio se hallaba lleno de gente, pero a mí me parecía que era la única que estaba sin pareja en el inmenso salón. Me sentía aburrida y frustada. The Mockingjay tocaría toda la noche, y todos mis amigos y conocidos se divertían en la pista de baile.

Mis zapatos nuevos me hacían doler los pies, así que decidí sentarme. Desde mi estratégico lugar, vi que entraba Peeta acompañado de Delly, Seneca Crane y Effie Trinket. Siempre sentía su presencia, en cualquier recinto.

Vi que llevaba a Delly a la pista de baile. Apoyé la cabeza sobre una de mis manos mientras con la otra mano jugaba con el sorbete de mi jugo de frutas. Había sido un largo día, y todavía quedaban muchas horas por delante.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato cuando oí la voz de Gale por el micrófono:

-Quisiera dedicar esta canción a Katniss Everdeen- dijo con su voz sensual y ronca-. Mi chica de los ojos grises.

Al instante, cien pares de ojos se posaron en mí. Me puse de pie y saludé a Gale con la mano, colorada como un tomate. Sabía que el corazón me latía a dos mil por hora. Nunca nadie me había dedicado una canción, y menos de autoría propia… parecía el punto culmine del romanticismo. Observé el rostro sonriente de mi novio y me estremecí. El ritmo era lento y dulce, perfecto para "Una noche en París".

Pero a pesar de que estaba escuchando una canción dedicada a mí, me sentía deprimida. No había ido a la pista de baile ni siquiera una vez, y además tendría que quedarme toda la noche a un costado, como solitario testigo de la diversión ajena.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita?

Me volví de inmediato. Peeta se hallaba a mi lado, con una expresión radiante en sus ojos azules. El traje azul marino y la corbata con arabescos le daban un aire elegante. Se había cortado el pelo. La verdad, parecía un modelo de tapa de revistas.

-Será un placer, caballero- respondí, levantándome con gracia para acomodarme en sus brazos.

Peeta no dejaba de escrutar la pista de baile. Creí que no deseaba perderle pisada a Delly, pero me equivoqué.

-Al final, Finnick no vino- comentó.

-Annie Cresta tampoco. Ya me fijé.

Peeta meneó la cabeza.

-Qué desperdicio, ¿eh? Seguro que estarán cada uno en su casa, de lo más deprimidos.

-Por suerte no estamos en el lugar de ellos.

Peeta me estrechó con más fuerza y no pude reprimir un respingo cuando sentí la yema de sus dedos rozar la piel descubierta de mi espalda.

-Qué suerte, cierto- coincidió, y nos quedamos callados.

Nunca habíamos bailado mucho juntos. Él jamás se había perdido ni un solo baile de la escuela, pero yo iba a pocos, y siempre seguía la misma rutina: no bien llegaba, empezaba a pensar alguna excusa potable para dejar plantado a mi compañero y desaparecer. Como verán, he aquí una de las tantas causas por las que nunca tuve suerte en el amor.

-Estás hermosa, Kat- me elogió Peeta mirándome a los ojos. Me condujo al centro de la pista y sentí que me estrechaba con mucha fuerza. Claro que no tenía otra alternativa; estábamos bailando un ritmo lento y no había otra manera de hacerlo.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté. Rara vez me hacía un cumplido; más bien optaba por las bromas cariñosas.

Asintió.

-Sí

-Gracias. Pero, ¿por qué estás tan atento? Me pones nerviosa.

Si bien oía la voz de fondo de Gale, toda mi atención se concentraba en Peeta.

Se rio.

-¿Soy demasiado atento? Ignórame.- Me hizo girar con rapidez y luego me bajó hasta que quedé casi a la altura del piso. La expresión solemne había desaparecido de su rostro casi por completo.- Oye, ¿no crees que ese vestido te ajusta demasiado? Parece que te hubieran cosido puesto.

Ése era el Peeta que yo conocía.

-Ah, ¿sí?- dije entre risas- Ahora permíteme hacerte una pregunta: ¿cuántos litros de gel gastaste en tu pelo esta noche? ¿Tres o cuatro?

Los dos nos echamos a reír. Luego, cuando Gale aceleró el ritmo, comencé a llevar a Peeta a un paso más animado, obligando a los demás a abrirse para darnos paso.

Cuando la canción se puso lenta otra vez, nos encontrábamos en la otra punta del gimnasio. Allí no había tanta luz, de modo que seguíamos bailando en penumbras. Peeta volvió a estrecharme contra su pecho y yo me sorprendí rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

Me sentía totalmente embriagada con el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y su fragancia tan masculina. De pronto noté que no podía respirar. Al mismo tiempo tomé conciencia de que el corazón me latía a doscientos pulsos por segundo.

Cuando levanté la cabeza para mirar a Peeta, encontré su boca a milímetros de la mía. El tiempo pareció detenerse y no hubo modo de poder evadirme de la luz penetrante que encendía sus ojos.

"Esto es lo que ven las demás chicas- pensé-. El Peeta que yo no conocía"

Acerqué mi cabeza a la suya y cerré los ojos. Sentí el vacío en la boca del estómago, pero no pude detenerme.

-¿Puedo interrumpirlos?- estalló una voz entre dientes junto a mi oído.

-¡Delly!- exclamó Peeta, y automáticamente se apartó de mí-. Justo iba a buscarte.

-Bueno, aquí estoy- dijo ella, echándome una mirada chispeante de odio primero, para luego pasar a ignorarme.

-Aquí estas- repetí en un susurro, alejándome aún más de Peeta- Te veo luego, Mellark.

Me abrí paso entre las otras parejas que bailaban en la pista, decidida a localizar a Rue. Estaba desesperada por iniciar una charla superficial. Cuando llegué a la mitad del salón, me volví para mirar a Peeta. Él también me miraba, pero la distancia que nos separaba era demasiado grande como para distinguir la expresión de sus ojos. No podía respirar. Me sentía paralizada.

En ese momento, Delly lo besó y quebró el hechizo. No lograba determinar qué había pasado entre nosotros segundos atrás, pero de todas maneras esperaba y suplicaba que no se repitiera.

-Qué genial- comentó Gale horas más tarde- Siempre me ha fascinado cantar frente a una multitud.

Era casi la una de la madrugada; a media noche le había mandado un mensaje a mi madre para avisarle que me demoraría un poco más. Si bien el baile había terminado, Gale y su grupo tuvieron que quedarse para recoger todo su equipo.

-Estuvieron maravillosos- los alabé, mientras guardaba unos cables dentro de una bolsa de lona- Todo el mundo quedó muy contento con la actuación.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Llevo el rock en la sangre- bromeó Gale, mientras tomaba su guitarra y se sentaba en una silla de hierro forjado. Se puso a tocar un tema muy conocido y a tararear.

-¿En qué otra cosa puedo ayudarlos?- pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor. El escenario se hallaba casi vacío. Yo me sentía agotada y además tenía que levantarme temprano para ir a cuidar a Bonnie.

Gale tendió el brazo y me tomó de la mano, para que sentara junto a él.

-Tengo muy pocos ganas de llevar a Katniss de vuelta a su casa- cantó, siguiendo la misma melodía.

Yo me eché a reír.

-Vamos, Mick Jagger. Mi madre enviará a la policía si no regreso pronto a casa.

Cuando estacionamos en la puerta de mi casa, la infaltable luz del porche estaba encendida. A través de las cortinas distinguí la silueta de mi madre que me aguardaba en el sillón.

Gale apagó el motor y las luces del Jeep. Se volvió en su asiento y tendió los brazos para tomarme las caderas. Me atrajo hacia sí y me besó con más intensidad que nunca.

Con la oscuridad de la noche como aliada, las imágenes del partido de fútbol, del baile y hasta la de mi madre que esperaba en el living fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Sólo tenía conciencia de los labios, las manos que ahora acariciaban mi espalda y el ritmo de nuestra respiración. No dejaba de estremecerme; cada nervio de mi cuerpo temblaba de emoción.

-Peeta- murmuré mientras le acariciaba el cabello con las puntas de los dedos.

Al segundo, mi corazón se detuvo. Abrí los ojos de inmediato. Ni yo podía creer la palabra que se me había escapado de los labios. Alarmada, comprendí que había llamado "Peeta" a Gale. ¿Pero en qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿Él me habría escuchado?

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miré. Su respuesta fue un abrazo más caluroso y apretado. Era evidente que no me había oído pronunciar ese nombre. Sentí un alivio inmenso, pero no podía concentrarme en sus besos. El nombre de Peeta seguía repitiéndose como un eco en mi mente. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. Apelando a la lógica, me convencí de que pronunciar el nombre de mi amigo no era nada trascendente. Hacía muy poco que lo había visto y por eso lo tenía presente. ¿Verdad? Nada tenía que ver con la emoción que sentía por estar besando a Gale de manera tan apasionada.

-No quiero dejar de besarte nunca- dijo Gale, sosteniéndome la cabeza entre ambas manos.

-Te quiero- murmuré, y oculté la cabeza en su hombro.

Era la primera vez que le decía eso a un chico (sólo de vez en cuando a Peeta, pero en otro nivel). Siempre había imaginado que la primera vez que esas palabras salieran de mis labios, estallarían campanas y el firmamento se encendería con un millón de fuegos artificiales. Con Gale nada de eso sucedió, pero supuse que fue porque yo esperaba demasiado. En ese momento estaba segura de que lo que sentía por él era auténtico. Gale Hawthorne es mi destino. Punto.

Recién cuando apagué la luz de mi mesa de noche me di cuenta de que Gale no me había dicho que me quería. Pero seguro lo haría… pronto.

-¿Bailaste toda la noche?-preguntó Bonnie mientras sacaba una caja de helado del congelador.

Yo tomé dos recipientes y dos cucharas.

-No. Gale estaba tocando con su banda, de modo que no tenía con quien bailar.

Bonnie suspiró con dramatismo.

-Ah, los bailes son tan románticos. Ojalá yo pudiera ira a uno.

En los dos últimos meses Bonnie había empezado a interesarse en los varones y en las salidas con ellos. Me hacía infinitas preguntas sobre Gale y Peeta, porque quería saber la diferencia entre un chico "que era nada más que amigo" y un novio.

Esa mañana, no bien puse un pie en su casa, se lo pasó zapateando en torno a mí, dispuesta a ametrallarme con sus cuestionarios sobre la fiesta. Me pregunté si yo alguna vez habría visto las fiestas de la secundaria tan color de rosa. Al observar la cara radiante de la nena, me sentí como una vieja gruñona.

-No te preocupes. Te esperan más de cien fiestas en la vida. Seguro que todos los chicos de tu clase se pelearán por llevarte al baile de ex alumnos.-Serví helado en los recipientes y coloqué uno enfrente de Bonnie.

-¿Peeta fue al baile?- El amor de Bonnie por Peeta crecía en directa relación con la obsesión que tanto ella como sus amigas habían desarrollado respecto del sexo opuesto.

-Sí. Llevó a Delly, su novia.

Frunció la frente. No le agradó en absoluto la idea de que Peeta hubiera ido acompañado por una dama a quien ella no conocía.

-Bueno, ¿pero al menos bailaste con él?

-Sí. Una vez- Deseé que a Bonnie le pasara inadvertido el rubor de mis mejillas. Sentí el ardor en el rostro con sólo recordar la tensión que se había creado entre nosotros durante los breves minutos que duró _La chica de los ojos grises._ No era tema para discutir con ella. Realmente esperaba que el día pasara rápido para poder charlar el tema con Rue, a quien había mensajeado temprano con un breve "Necesito hablar contigo… UR GEN TE". Rue me respondió con la carita de "El Grito" de Munch.

-¿Crees que Peeta querrá llevarme a algún baile?

Me reí.

-¿No te parece que es demasiado grande para ti?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Soy muy madura para mi edad.

Comí una enorme cucharada de helado.

-Trataré de recomendarte- dije, sonriente.

Bonnie se quedó saboreando su helado en silencio durante un rato y luego me miró con una expresión solemne.

-¿Algún día te casarás con él?

Casi me atraganté con el helado.

Ya habíamos aclarado más de mil veces que Peeta y yo éramos solamente amigos, pero ella se negaba a aceptar que para mí él no era el hombre ideal.

Me miró pensativa.

-Bueno, yo creo que deberían casarse. Me ofrezco a ser la dama de honor.

La experiencia me había enseñado a que no tenía ningún sentido discutir con Bonnie, de modo que me limité a menear la cabeza y revolear los ojos. Esa niña tenía mucho que aprender sobre el amor.

* * *

Hola, Hola! Esta vez actualicé super rápido me parece! El motivo es que tengo dos exámenes, horribles por cierto, de la facultad en los próximos diez días, ergo no voy a poder actualizar. Así que decidí hacer subida doble de capítulos así esperan con más ganas los próximos! jajaja Bueno bueno parece que las cosas se están poniendo un poco tensas entre los dos amigos, y tensas en el buen sentido, habrá que ver como repercutió el bailecito en Peeta... pero eso sucede en el capítulo 10, que viene dentro de 10 días! Escucho susurros de "Te odio" y "¿Quién te crees?" Jjajajaja I'm an evil person! : )

Muchas gracias por los follows y mis amados reviews! :)

_Cleoru Misumi: _Jajaj me alegro que haya bajado el stres! Peeta es un tierno de aquellos, aunque no hay que olvidar que estaban en un lugar público, rodeados de gente, aunque sí, la manta es sospechosa jajajaja Qué honor que sólo entres por mi fic, espero no defraudarte! Algo me dice que este capítulo te va a gustar! Muchas gracias por el review : )

_YUE AMARR77: _Delly se está haciendo odiar terriblemente y Peeta si, parece más interesado en su amiga que en su propia novia, creo que no le va a ir muy bien como siga así jajajaaj Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Andy205:_ Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que te haya gustado! Vi en tu perfil (re metida la flaca) que sos de Argentina, no sé donde estarás, pero si estas por Bs As, te cuento que el libro lo podes llegar a encontrar en las librerías que venden libros viejos, usados, revistas, etc; porque este libro corresponde a una colección que lanzó al mercado al editorial Atlántida (que ya no existe me parece) por allá por el año 1998, de hecho el libro es del 95'. El nombre de la colección es Colección 16, hay varios libritos dando vueltas, creo que la colección completa son unos 10 libros. Bueno, creo que me extendí un poco. Espero que te haya servido la información. Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Yusha:_ Me encantan tus sentimientos encontrados sobre Delly, ¿quién no se chocó con una Delly en la escuela o en la universidad? Jajajaj No te preocupes, tendrá su merecido y Peeta bueno, es Peeta! Finnick es un tierno cuando se trata de Annie, pero todavía va a dar un par de vueltas hasta animarse a algo con ella. Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Chrushbut:_ Muchas gracias como siempre por hacerte un tiempo para leer el fic! Delly es muy superficial, Peeta parece estar despertando de su letargo, pero ahora debe decidir si respetar su orgullo o analizar qué le pasa con su amiga. Muchas gracias por el review y bollos de queso para ti! : )

Saludos,

Ekishka


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 10

Peeta PVO

Al abrigo del sol en el lago Tigri's, Delly y yo nos acomodamos en una gruesa manta a cuadros. Me puse a observar el agua, pensando en la felicidad que gozaba en ese momento. Sonreí.

Oí una alegre risa femenina y volví la cabeza. Pero no era Delly la que se reía, sino Katniss. Se protegía del sol con la mano y había extendido sus piernas bronceadas y bien contorneadas.

Sin cuestionarme su presencia, me acomodé y apoyé la cabeza sobre su regazo y sonreí, mientras ella me miraba con ojos radiantes. Lentamente, bajó la cabeza y rozó con sus labios la sensible piel del lóbulo de mi oreja. Luego buscó mi boca con la suya y yo extendí los brazos y hundí los dedos en su tupida cabellera castaña. Me senté y la besé con más intensidad. Nos perdimos en un ferviente abrazo, aprovechando aquello, la recosté sobre la manta y una de mis manos dibujó el delicado contorno de su muslo, animándose a explorar unos centímetros debajo de su corta falda azul…

En medio de ese apasionado beso que compartí con Katniss, desperté. El corazón me latía a un ritmo vertiginoso y las gotas de sudor se habían acumulado sobre mis sienes. Corrí las mantas de una patada y descubrí, sintiéndome asqueado conmigo mismo, que la parte inferior de mi cuerpo también había disfrutado las emociones que aquel sueño había despertado en mí. El mundo se tambaleaba por completo. ¿Qué me había pasado?

Por supuesto que había soñado con Katniss muchas veces. Mientras duermo aparecen las personas que conozco. Pero nunca había soñado con ella de esa manera. Tenía la sensación de haber recibido una bofetada. ¡Delly debía ser la dueña de mis fantasías! Ella era mi novia y la mujer a quien amaba. Pero ese largo beso con Katniss me había parecido tan real que mis labios añoraban seguir disfrutándola.

Consulté la hora en mi celular, eran las doce y cuarto del mediodía. Un poco molesto por haber dormido hasta tan tarde, terminé de levantarme, fui al baño y me cepillé los dientes, mientras trataba de sacarme a Katniss de la cabeza.

Todos sabían que los sueños no tenían ningún significado. El solo soñar que la había besado no quería decir que en realidad era eso lo que yo deseaba hacer. La noche anterior habíamos compartido lo que se llamaría un baile romántico, y por lo tanto, experimentar un sueño inocente al respecto me parecía algo natural.

Me lavé la cara con abundante agua helada. Decidí salir e ir a jugar al básquet. En esos momentos me vendría muy bien un poco de ejercicio físico. Quizás a la tarde horneara algo. El sueño con Katniss no tenía ningún significado.

-Nada de nada- le dije a mi imagen reflejada en el espejo-. Cero absoluto.

El lunes por la mañana me reuní con Finnick.

-Hola, Mellark. ¿Qué tal estuvo el baile?

Nos habíamos reunido en la biblioteca por el trabajo oral. El tema eran las pirámides egipcias. Yo estudiaba los antecedentes históricos y Finnick se dedicaba a las pirámides en sí y a las tumbas que se encuentran dentro de ellas.

-La música fue un asco, pero de todas maneras me las ingenié para pasarlo bien.- respondí.

Finnick levantó una ceja.

-Qué raro. Vi actuar a The Mockingjay un par de veces y no me parecieron malos.

-Sobre gustos…- Me encogí de hombros y abrí un libro de texto.-A propósito, Annie no fue.

Tal y como había imaginado, mi comentario hizo que Finnick olvidara a Gale Hawthorne y su estúpida banda. Miró hacia el mostrador de recepción y, como si hubiera recibido una señal, Annie Cresta entró en la biblioteca con sus headphones de colores y ocupó su lugar en el mostrador, luego desplegó su computadora portátil. Noté que echó un vistazo rápido en dirección a nosotros y luego miró a otra parte.

Finnick corrió la silla hacia atrás.

-Acabo de recordar que olvidé devolver uno de los libros que pedí prestado. Ya vuelvo.

Me recliné contra el respaldo para ver a Finnick en acción. Deseé que se atreviera a invitar a salir a esa chica de una vez por todas, para que terminara su tormento. Le devolvió el libro y se quedó parado, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras con ella, volvió a la mesa, con los hombros caídos.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunté, palmeándolo en la espalda.

-Horrible. Cada vez que estoy enfrente a ella me siento un reverendo idiota.- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero lo pesqué espiando a Annie entre los dedos.

Decidí dejarlo llorar sus penas y seguí con mi libro de historia. Teníamos que terminar el trabajo en una semana y todavía me quedaba mucho por aprender sobre los faraones.

-Aún no han pasado seis meses desde que estoy aquí, y ya soy amiga de todo el grupo-me comentó Delly el miércoles por la tarde. Estábamos sentados en mi auto, besándonos desde hacía por lo menos quince minutos.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, como siempre que Delly sacaba el tema de su popularidad en la escuela. En un principio pensé que era sólo porque estaba ansiosa por conocer a los demás estudiantes, pero su interés se había convertido en una obsesión. Hasta había sido testigo de sus modales groseros cada vez que tenía que tratar con alguien "ajeno" al grupo.

-Fantástico-respondí sin emoción alguna-Ahora se ha completado tu vida.

Delly asintió.

-Y todo gracias a ti- Echó el pelo sobre uno de sus hombros y coqueteó con la mirada.-Gracias al cielo que te encontré.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Traté de mantener un tono imparcial, aunque por dentro me sentía hueco.

-Bueno, como tú le caes simpático a todo el mundo, la misma actitud se transfiere a mí de manera automática. Eres mi ángel.

Durante las últimas semanas había comenzado a convencerme de que Delly me quería de verdad… y de que yo estaba enamorado de ella. Pero las dudas que un principio quise apartar de mi mente volvían a acosarme.

No había mostrado ningún interés por conocer mejor a mis amigos, salvo, por supuesto, que se tratara de porristas o atletas. Y siempre que se refería a lo mucho que me quería, siempre aparecía la palabra "popularidad" en su siguiente oración. Delly me trataba como a un trofeo más que como a un novio.

De repente me di cuenta de que me había obligado a enamorarme de Delly sólo por quería ganar la apuesta con Katniss. Y aunque esa chica fuera una trepadora social, mis motivos no habían sido muchos más puros que los de ella.

La vivaz voz de Delly me arrancó de mis reflexiones.

-Creo que formamos la mejor pareja de todo Plutarch. ¿No te parece?

Asentí con la cabeza, en silencio. Tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo se derrumbaba a mis pies.

El jueves por la noche Katniss y yo estábamos en el living de su casa, mirando "Orgullo y Prejuicio", una de sus películas favoritas. Si bien los primeros minutos con ella fueron algo incómodos, todavía tenía en mi cabeza la imagen de nuestro beso en mis sueños, por primera vez desde que Delly me había calificado como "su ángel", me sentí relajado.

Katniss miraba el televisor en silencio, comiendo puñados de palomitas de maíz como una aspiradora. Aunque no me fascinaba la perspectiva de que se riera en mis narices, jactándose de que sería ella la ganadora de la apuesta, tenía muchos deseos de discutir con ella el caso Delly. Después de todo, era mi mejor amiga y sabía mucho más de mujeres que yo.

-Kat, creo que Delly es un trepadora social- comenté mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

-No me digas- respondió con un suspiro

-Bueno, estaba pensando que tal vez no estoy tan enamorado de ella como creí.

-Hmm- comentó, ausente.

-Katniss, ¿estás escuchándome?- La codeé.

-Crees que Gale está enamorado de Madge?- me preguntó, en lugar de contestarme la pregunta.

-Katniss, acabo de confesarte que tal vez ya no estoy enamorado de Delly.

Dejó las palomitas de maíz y me miró.

-La cuestión es que la señora Paylor le pidió a Gale que leyera un poema que había escrito.-Evidentemente, le interesaba un rábano lo que yo quería confiarle.

-¿Y?

Arrugó la frente.

-Era un poema de amor.

-Por favor, sin detalles.- No estaba de humor para escuchar alabanzas sobre la florida poesía de Gale Caradetonto.

-El poema no hablaba de mí, Peeta.

-¿Qué?- Tuve que reconocer que la curiosidad me había superado. Hubiera jurado que Gale estaba completamente enamorado de Katniss, sobre después de lo que había sucedido el sábado.

-Bueno, hablaba de una pérdida y de la "distancia cruel", según sus propias palabras.- Katniss se mordió el labio y meneó la cabeza.

-¿Y?- Tuve la corazonada de que quería llegar a algo en particular.

-Creo que pudo haber escrito ese poema para Madge… lo que implicaría que no está enamorado de mí.- Habría jurado que vi una lágrima asomando de sus ojos.

-Ese tipo no sirve para nada. Si siegue enamorado de Madge, será mejor que te alejes de él.

-¡Cómo puedes decir que Gale no sirve para nada!- gritó Katniss-Si vuelves a hacer otro comentario por el estilo, te juro que te atravieso con una flecha. ¡Cierra la boca!

Ya me estaba hartando de Katniss. Acababa de confesarme sus sospechas respecto de que Gale seguía enamorado de otra mientras estaba con ella. Si eso no le merecía la peor calificación del mundo, ¿entonces qué?

-Bien. ¿Qué te gustaría que dijera?

Katniss volvió a acomodarse en el sillón.

-Madge regresará para el día de Acción de Gracias. ¿Te parece que debo preocuparme?

-Si no me permites decirte que Gale es un idiota, entonces no me pidas que haga comentarios- le dije, enojado.

Katniss hundió el rostro en el almohadón del sillón y trató de silenciar su sollozo.

-Peeta, ¿te importaría irte? Quiero estar sola.

Sin decirle siquiera adiós, me marché de su casa, furioso. Yo quería mantener una conversación seria con ella, pero al parecer lo único que le interesaba eran sus problemas con ese infeliz que tenía por novio.

Mientras regresaba a mi casa a toda velocidad, comencé a mirar a Delly con otros ojos. Tal vez tenía algunos defectos, ¿pero quién estaba libre de ellos? Por lo menos, siempre se alegraba de verme… Y nunca me echaba de su casa.

Hice un giro en U. Tal vez Delly se pusiera contenta de verme.

* * *

Hola!¿Cómo están? Dado que me fue estupendamente bien el final de Ovinos que tenía que dar, decidí tomarme un pequeño break y adaptar un nuevo capítulo... que seguro la gran mayoría detestó ^^! Lo sé, lo sé... son dos pesados, se volvieron a pelear... pero dicen que los que se pelean, en el fondo de aman, así que...

Prometo que el próximo capítulo hay beso, lo juro! ^^

Como siempre muchas gracias a las personas que han puesto la historia dentro de sus favoritos, que la están siguiendo y a los que se animan a dejar un review!

_LittleGirlOnFire:_ Jajaja, creo que después de este capítulo también desearas matar a Katniss, no te parece? Prometo que ya se amarán, en breve! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Akatsuki84:_ Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Guest (Sospecho que eres Andy205):_ De nada! Uff la facu, un embole! jajajajaj Como libros para recomendar tengo varias, pero no sé qué estilo te gusta. Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Vane-.-16:_ Me alegro que hayas descubierto mi fic y que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_YUE AMARR77:_ Jajajaj al final no fui tan mala, fueron menos días! Muchas gracias por el review!: )

_Sinsajito:_ Por fin… hasta ahí! Como veras, los muy cabezotas volvieron a pelear! jajajjaja Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Yusha:_ Jjajajajajajajajaj como me hiciste reír, por Dios! Prometo ya no torturarte más, se vienen mejores momentos del fic! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Cleoru Misumi: _Me alegro que te haya fascinado! Katniss es bastante terca con eso del amor, ahora está emperrada con Gale, pero prometo que se dará cuenta y recapacitará sobre lo que le dijo Bonnie! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Susan:_ Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, los involucrados son los últimos en enterarse ajajajaja Delly tiene un ego del tamaño de un monumento histórico, pero ya tendrá lo suyo! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Chrushbut:_ Jajajaj esta Delly sí que es inoportuna, no? Katniss es super cabeza dura, le costara un poco ver a quién ama en realidad, ahora está un poquito encaprichada con Gale, esperemos que se le pase rápido! Uhh si, el pan es completamente adictivo! Tengo una panadería en la esquina de mi casa, así que huelo pan recién horneado todo el tiempo, pero el panadero es horrendo (TôT), una especie de versión morena de Haymitch… horrible! Panes y galletitas glaseadas para ti y muchas gracias por el review! : )

_K. :_ Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Edy:_ Jajajaj Delly es la más inoportuna de todas me parece y quien no bailaría así con Peeta 3! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

Saludos,

Ekishka


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 11

Katniss PVO

Hace un frío de morirse y mi humor está igual que el tiempo. Desde que Gale leyó su poema en la clase de Literatura, Rue y yo le hemos dedicado un profundo análisis para determinado su significado. Ahora, con la sombra del regreso de Madge Undersee, cada día me pongo más posesiva con respecto a él. Y no me agrada esa actitud.

Gale no lo ha mencionado en ningún momento y yo, por supuesto, tampoco le pregunté qué había querido decir con ese poema. Habría sido la peor de las humillaciones. Tengo que confesar que fue por este tipo de situaciones que nunca antes me había enamorado. Pero todo saldrá bien. Eso espero.

El miércoles anterior al día de Acción de Gracias, Plutarch High nos dejó salir al mediodía, de modo que estábamos libres hasta el lunes. Después de clase me encontré a Gale junto a su armario, donde esta con uno de los miembros de la banda. Cuando llegué, se callaron y se volvieron para mirarme.

-¿Lo de mañana por la noche sigue en pie?-le pregunté, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- respondió él, y me besó en la frente. Con esos pantalones negros y la camisa a cuadros azules se lo veía muy atractivo.

-Nos vemos a las ocho en punto.-Me fui por el pasillo. Me sentía mucho mejor.

Si Gale hubiera querido estar con Madge, no habría aceptado venir a cenar a mi casa el día de Acción de Gracias. Tal como Rue decía, me estaba poniendo paranoica. Por otro lado, todavía tenía una situación pendiente con Peeta. Las cosas estaban muy tensas entre nosotros y eso tampoco me gustaba.

El jueves por la noche ayudaba a mi madre a preparar la mesa para disfrutar de nuestro pavo tradicional.

-¿De modo que Peeta no vendrá a cenar?- me preguntó mientras me pasaba una pila de platos.

Negué con la cabeza. Peeta venía a mi casa a pasar todas las fiestas importantes, pero ese año habíamos decidido dejar de lado la tradición. Desde la pelea que tuvimos la semana anterior, nuestra amistad había cambiado.

-Él y Gale no se llevan bien- respondí mientras disponía los platos sobre la mesa, dejando suficiente espacio para los candelabros de plata que mi madre siempre ponía para las ocasiones especiales.

-Qué pena-comentó mamá-. La abuela tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Dice que siempre la hace reír tanto que se olvida de los dolores que le causa la artritis.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno, tendría que estar contenta porque conocerá a Gale. Me refiero a que mi novio es él.

-No te enojes tanto, cariño. Estoy segura de que a los abuelos les encantará conocer a Gale. Simplemente hice una observación respecto de que también les habría gustado ver a Peeta.

-Tal vez en Navidad, mamá.

Cuando sonó mi celular, sentí un nudo en el estomago. Atendí a la segunda llamada y me escondí en la cocina.

-Hey, Catnip- dijo Gale, con una voz tan sensual como siempre.

-Hola, Gale- Me obligué a respirar hondo. Tal vez llamaba para preguntar si queríamos que llevara algo.

-Mira, no podré ir esta noche.

Traté de disimular mi desilusión.

-Qué pena. ¿Tuviste algún problema con tus padres, o algo así?

Primrose, mi hermana pequeña entró a la cocina y me miró curiosa. Le gesticulé que era Gale con quien hablaba, por lo que me sonrió y se marchó.

-Ah, sí. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Vinieron mis abuelos y…

-Los míos también vendrá a visitarnos.

-¿Te llamo el fin de semana?

-Claro- No bien corté, me preparé para oír los comentarios de mi madre cuando le comentara que Gale no venía. Imaginé que, como mínimo, diría que Peeta me había dejado plantada a último momento. Peeta… debía hablar y disculparme con él. Fui muy grosera la otra noche con él. Desde nuestro baile en la fiesta de ex alumnos había tenido varios sentimientos confusos respecto de él, la charla con Rue de ese domingo logró tranquilizarme un poco diciéndome que era normal, que Peeta tenía ese "no-sé-que" con las mujeres y que era humana.

Antes que pudiera decirle algo a mamá, ella avisó que la cena estaba lista. Ocupé mi lugar en la mesa y me puse a contemplar la gigantesca pila de pavo en rebanadas dispuesta en una bandeja, junto al plato de mi abuelo. Ese pobre animal no se hallaba en mejor forma que yo. De pronto perdí el apetito.

Cuando sonó el timbre, salté de la silla como un resorte y corrí hacia el vestíbulo de entrada. Esperaba que fuera Gale. En cambio, era Peeta. Entre las manos traía una tarta de zapallo y bollos de queso, además de polvo de nieve en la chaqueta.

-Entrega especial para la familia Everdeen- dijo y entró.

Impulsivamente, lo abracé. Hundí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y le murmuré un tímido perdón. Cuando me separé, Peeta sonreía. Había olvidado que siempre me cambiaba el humor, hasta cuando me sentía deprimida.

-¿No deberías haber llevado a la casa de Delly tu tarta?- le pregunté, tomando entre mis manos el paquete.

Se bajó el cierre de la chaqueta y se la quitó.

-Fueron al Distrito 1 a visitar a unos amigos. Además, no habrás pensado que dejaríamos de lado nuestras tradiciones por una simple discusión, ¿verdad?- Me tironeó de la trenza y fue al comedor. Me sentí muy tonta y agradecí mentalmente tener un amigo tan bueno como Peeta.

-¡Peeta Mellark!- oí exclamar a mi abuela.- ¿Está nevando?

Peeta se acercó y la besó en la mejilla.

-Recién ha empezado, la Madre Naturaleza debe de haberse enterado de que venían de visita.

Tal como dije, Peeta tiene un don especial para hacer sentir a gusto a medio mundo. Y por malos que fueran sus chistes, mi abuela siempre se los festejaba riendo a carcajadas.

-Ah, qué alegría verte aquí-dijo- Katniss estuvo lloriqueando por los rincones como si hubiera visto su último amanecer.

Peeta miró a toda la familia y arqueó las cejas. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-No te quedes ahí parada con el postre en las manos, Katniss, búscale un plato a Peeta.- dijo mi madre.

-No se preocupe, señora Everdeen, lo haré yo mismo- respondió Peeta con amabilidad.

Cuando se dirigió a la cocina, me acerqué a la mesa. De pronto, la tarta de zapallo me pareció el remedio perfecto para curar mi melancolía.

-Vayamos a caminar por la nieve- me sugirió Peeta una hora más tarde.

Todos estábamos sentados junto a la chimenea, disfrutando del postre. Mis abuelos dormitaban en sus sillones y mamá parecía a punto de imitarlos, mientras Prim hojeaba una revista para adolescentes. Afuera nevaba copiosamente y el césped de mi casa se hallaba cubierto con un brillante manto blanco.

-Después de comer tanta tarta, un poco de ejercicio físico me vendrá perfecto-comenté, y aparté la manta en la que me había acurrucado.

Peeta me siguió hasta el vestíbulo de la entrada y yo me encargué de tomar los abrigos de ambos. Mientras me cerraba el mío, él se puso a revolver en el armario de la entrada, donde solíamos guardar una gran variedad de sombreros, bufandas, mitones y guantes. Sacó un viejo gorro violeta con rayas verdes (que tenía un pompón en la parte superior) y me lo puso.

-No voy a dejarme puesta esta cosa- protesté- Detendré el tráfico.

Peeta me hizo una mueca cómica.

-Si tu dejas ése, yo me pondré éste- Sacó la mano de donde la tenía escondida y me mostró un estridente sombrero anaranjado que mi padre había comprado durante una excursión de cacería. Tenía orejeras y en la parte de adelante decía: "¡Querido ciervo, ten piedad de mi!".

Eché a reír mientras me enroscaba una bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-¡No puedo rechazar una oferta tan tentadora! Vayamos a espantar a los vecinos.

Cuando salimos, Peeta cerró la puerta de casa y comenzamos a caminar pesadamente por el jardín principal, levantando tanta nieve como nos fue posible. Al llegar a la calle tomamos hacia la izquierda. A un par de cuadras de mi casa hay un camino casi desierto; supe que nos dirigíamos allí.

Durante un rato, ninguno habló. La nieve caía densa, pero como no había mucho viento, la chaqueta me proporcionaba el abrigo y la comodidad necesarios. De vez en cuando sacaba la lengua para saborear la nieve fresca. Peeta caminaba en zigzag para dejar a su paso la mayor cantidad de huellas posible.

-Tal vez debimos hacer invitado a Finnick-comenté para romper el silencio.

-Lo más probable es que hubiera rechazado la invitación. Creo que pasa las noches estudiando las fotos de Annie Cresta publicadas en los anuarios.

-¿Por qué no la invita a salir de una vez por todas?- le pregunté, mientras pateaba una piedra para sacarla de mi camino.

-Dice que no lo hace para no sentirse esclavizado con nadie, pero yo supongo que lo aterra el rechazo. Supongo que nunca antes le importó si otra chica se negaba a una invitación suya… cosa que rara vez pasa.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Creo que todos compartimos ese sentimiento- comenté.

-¿Habrías preferido estar con Gale en este momento?- me preguntó de repente, mientras dibujaba un enorme círculo a mi alrededor.

No le contesté enseguida. Durante la última hora y media había olvidado por completo mi profunda desazón por el plantón de último momento de mi novio. La compañía de Peeta parecía el modo perfecto de disfrutar la nieve y el clima festivo del ambiente.

-No, me alegro de estar contigo- dije por fin-¿Por qué? ¿Echas de menos a Delly?

Peeta tomó un puñado de nieve y formó una bola.

-No. ¡No es tan divertido arrojarle bolas de nieve a Delly!

Cuando me arrojó la bola de nieve, sentí que sus risas hacían eco en la oscuridad de la noche. La nieve me había dado de lleno en el rostro, de modo que me puse a chillar como una marrana. Me arrodillé y tomé nieve con mis dos manos, para hacer una bola mucho más grande. Seguí las risas de Peeta y cuando lo alcancé, descargué mi artillería sobre su espalda.

Él gritó, sacudiéndose con desesperación.

-¡Esa fue una declaración de guerra!- se quejó.

Cuando llegamos al camino desierto, había mucha más nieve que en cualquier otra parte. Durante los quince minutos que siguieron parecimos dos locos: nos arrojábamos bolas de nieve y nos empujábamos contra el suelo. En medio de la batalla, tuve dolor de estómago por tanta risa. Al final nos desplomamos en el suelo, uno junto al otro. Estaba tan agotada que no podía hacer otra cosa que contemplar el cielo y tratar de recuperar el aliento. Cuando me di cuenta que tenía las nalgas empapadas y congeladas, me volví hacia él y le dije:

-Fue genial, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de buscar refugio en forma de chocolate caliente.

-Primero hagamos ángeles de nieve- propuso-. Hace años que no los hago.-Se tendió de espaldas de mi lado, y empezó a agitar las piernas y los brazos.

-No hay suficiente nieve acumulada para hacer buenos ángeles-señalé- Necesitamos por lo menos quince centímetros.

-¿Y qué? Lo que vale es la intención.

No podía luchar contra su lógica, de modo que yo también me acosté e hice el mejor ángel que pude. Luego me puse de pie para comparar los resultados.

-Considerando las circunstancias, no están nada mal.

-En absoluto- coincidió Peeta-. Pero… me pareció oír un comentario sobre chocolate caliente. Más caliente que chocolate, ¿verdad?

Pocos minutos después estábamos en la cocina de mi casa. Nos quitamos las botas, las medias, los pulóveres, tratando de llegar a un parte de nuestro vestuario que estuviera seca. El cabello húmedo de Peeta se erizaba en ciertas partes de la cabeza, y sus labios habían adquirido un matiz azulado.

Todos los demás se habían ido a dormir, de modo que fui al lavadero en puntas de pie y busqué unos pantalones y un suéter de algodón que mi padre usaba para hacer deportes. Se los presté. Luego subí a mi cuarto y mi puse mi pijama de franela. Cuando el chocolate estuvo listo y nosotros secos y abrigados, nos sentamos frente al fuego para disfrutarlo.

De pronto Peeta soltó un suspiro.

-¿Por qué fue eso?- pregunté.

-No lo sé. Se me acaba de ocurrir que esta es una noche perfecta para el romance.

Me quedé mirando fijo el fuego, y me pregunté si Gale estaría con Madge acurrucado en alguna parte, bebiendo chocolate caliente y diciéndole lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí- murmuré-Te entiendo.

Cuando Peeta me miró, sus ojos parecían negros. Se corrió unos cuanto centímetros hacia mí y enroscó un mechón de mi cabello, suelto y húmedo, en su dedo índice. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y comencé a experimentar las mismas sensaciones confusas que había vivido en el baile de ex alumnos.

-¿Conoces ese dicho?- preguntó con suavidad.

Negué con la cabeza. No podía apartar la mirada de la suya.

-¿Cuál dicho?

-"Si no puedes estar con quien amas…"

-"…Ama a la persona con quien estás"-terminé por él. Mis ojos se posaron en sus labios. Su proximidad me obnubilaba.

Peeta me puso una mano en la nuca y con mucha ternura me atrajo hacia sí. Cerré los ojos y deseé que su boca tocara la mía.

Cuando sentí el beso, un fuego ardiente me recorrió interiormente. Sin pensarlo, me aferré al pulóver de algodón; no quería que se apartara de mí. Los estallidos que había esperado con Gale por fin se desataron en mí. Cada centímetro de mi piel ardía y vibraba como si hubiera sido objeto de un experimento nuclear. El mundo externo desapareció. Peeta era lo único que existía en planeta.

Un momento después se apartó de mí.

No bien el beso terminó, me sentí profundamente humillada. ¿De verdad había hecho semejante cosa? ¿Acababa de besar a Peeta, mi mejor amigo? Un millón de preguntas acudían a mi mente, y yo había perdido el habla.

-Ah. No sé si fue una muy buena idea- comentó, pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

Aquella sensación de confusión se evaporó de inmediato y la ira ocupó su lugar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- gruñí entre dientes.

-¿Por qué me acusas sólo a mí?- se defendió- Tu también participaste.

Cerré los puños.

-Fue idea tuya. No lo niegues- Trataba de mantener baja la voz, pero tenía muchos deseos de gritar.

Peeta me miró hecho una furia.

-Bueno, se nota que fue una pésima idea- dijo, y dio un puñetazo al almohadón del sillón.- No te preocupes tanto, Katniss, nunca más volverá a suceder.

-¡Bien!- me crucé de brazos.

-¡Bien!- me contestó, y se puso de pie- Dile a tu madre que le devolveré la ropa lo antes posible.

-No nos hagas ningún favor- repliqué mientras iba al vestíbulo de entrada.

-No te preocupes.- Tomó su chaqueta, que todavía estaba húmeda, y se la puso con rabia.

-Quédate tranquilo.- abrí la puerta y lo miré fijo. Me temblaban las manos, me sentía al borde de las lágrimas.

-Saluda a tus abuelos en mi nombre- agregó.

Luego salió a la oscuridad de la noche y yo di un fuerte portazo. En ese momento ya no me importaba si todos los de la casa se despertaban. Había sido uno de los peores días de mi vida. Lo único que quería era acurrucarme en mi cama y dormir.

Cuando oí el ruido del motor del auto de Peeta, las lágrimas que había logrado contener me bañaron las mejillas. Subí a mi cuarto, luchando contra los sollozos que no querían ceder.

Una vez más, había cometido un grave error.

* * *

Hola, hola! ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo sí!Jajajaj

Bueno, luego de haber aprobado excepcionalmente bien uno de los exámenes finales más complicados de mi carrera, puedo dedicarme de lleno al ocio, y por ocio me refiero a mis fics! He aquí un nuevo capítulo, ya estamos a 6 del final! Al fin hubo beso, ¿ahora que pasara? ¿Peeta se termina de enamorar? ¿Katniss se enojará hasta la muerte con él ó se dará cuenta que también le pasan cosas con él? Mmmmhhh no séee ^^

Como siempre, muchas gracias a las personas que pusieron esta historia entre sus favoritas, las que le dieron follow y las que me dejaron un review! : )

_LittleGirlOnFire:_ De a poco le están cerrando las cosas a Peeta, pero creo que la que tendrá una dura lucha en asumir las cosas es Katniss. Ahora si hubo beso de verdad, no solo en sueños jajaajaj Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Edy: _Jajaj les dura muy poco la paz a estos dos! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Vane-.-16: _Continúan los problemas en el paraíso ajjajaaj Katniss es bastante cabeza dura, casi tanto o más que la original! Finnick y Annie son dos tiernos, prometo que van a estar juntos en algún momento! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_rOm_: Creo que a veces es complicado darse cuenta de ciertos detalles de la otra persona cuando te enamoras, que es lo que le pasa a Katniss, sobre todo en los primeros momentos de la relación. Peeta es diferente, a él Delly le entró por los ojos no por otra cosa, pero ya veremos cómo se arreglan las cosas. Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Yusha:_ Katniss parece estar muy enamorada de Gale, no? O por lo menos le gusta mucho! En cuanto a Peeta, más hombre no puede ser, no? Cuántos hay así, aferrados a relaciones horribles? Son un caso los dos! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Chrushbut:_ Sí, sí, ellos están conectados, faltan que terminen de descubrir hasta que punto ajajaj Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Valicaso:_ Bueno, me alegro mucho que hayas descubierto mi historia y te haya gustado tanto! Me gustan los lectores fervientes ajajajaj No hay porque fiarse de Delly, no la queremos y queremos a Peeta y a Katniss juntos, no? Este Finnick es más tímido, pero prometo que se animará con Annie! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Cleoru Misumi:_ Aquí, aquí está la actualización! El domingo subo otro lo juro! jajajajaj Muchos gracias por el review! : )

_Guest:_ Peeta es más honesto con sus sentimientos, al menos su subconsciente lo es ajajaj! Muchas gracias por el review! : )

_Hikarichan3288: _Me alegro que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por el review! :)

Feliz día para todas mis lectoras! ^^

Ekishka


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 12

Peeta PVO

El viernes por la mañana, cuando abrí los ojos supe que algo andaba mal. Pero demoré varios minutos en ordenar los hechos desastrosos que habían tenido lugar la noche anterior. Luego recordé que había besado a Katniss.

Protesté y me di un doloroso palmo en la frente. Con un solo gesto había violado la ley fundamental de la amistad platónica. Ahora Katniss me odiaba y yo no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Repasé la escena mentalmente más de un millón de veces. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Habría sido por la nieve? ¿La chimenea? Las razones eran demasiado dolorosas de contemplar… y carecían de importancia. Acababa de echar a perder una hermosa relación y por mucho que intentara razonarlo, no lograría nada.

También estaba la cuestión de Delly. Técnicamente la había engañado. Aunque había besado a Katniss en un rapto de locura temporaria, no había forma de negar la existencia del beso… a pesar de que Delly no se enteraría nunca.

Había otra cuestión que me agobiaba: si en efecto Delly se enteraba de lo del beso, ¿le importaría? Sin duda se sentiría herida en su orgullo. Pero, ¿de veras le dolería… o solo se enojaría? Me había prometido llamarme desde el Distrito 1, pero hasta el momento no había tendido noticias de ella. ¿Habría ido a visitar a algún ex novio?

Por alguna razón extraña, la idea de que tal vez estuviera besando a otro me reconfortó. Si bien la posibilidad de que mi novia se hallara en brazos de otro no me ponía loco de contento, servía para aliviar mi culpa. Los dos éramos muy jóvenes; era comprensible que cometiéramos errores. ¿Correcto? Correcto.

Resuelto el tema, abandoné el problema Delly para concentrarme en el problema Katniss. Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a elaborar una excusa decente, mi padre llamó a la puerta.

-¿Peeta? ¿Estás despierto?- preguntó, y abrió una hendija de la puerta.

-Desgraciadamente, sí- Me tendí boca abajo y me tapé con las mantas hasta la cabeza, con la esperanza que entendiera la indirecta y se marchara.

-Katniss está abajo, hijo

-¿Sí?- Me incorporé de inmediato y aparté las cobijas hacia los pies de la cama.-Dame dos minutos y hazla subir.

Iba de aquí para allá por mi cuarto, tratando de ponerme los jeans y peinarme al mismo tiempo. La puerta se abrió mientras me abotonaba la camisa. Katniss asomó la cabeza.

-¿Puedo convencerte de que concedas a tu ex mejor amiga un minuto de tu tiempo?- preguntó.

Enseguida desapareció la sensación de náuseas que experimenté al despertar. La voz de Katniss sonaba tranquila; todo saldría bien.

-Sólo si eliminas el "ex" de la pregunta- respondí y abrí la puerta de par en par.

-Vine con una propuesta de paz- dijo mientras entraba en la habitación. Me entregó una caja de rosquitas y se sentó en una reposera que yo tenía en mi cuarto.

-¿Sabes, Kat? Esta mañana desperté con una idea fija: rosquitas. Y mira con qué apareces.

-Te conozco demasiado bien, Mellark- Katniss balanceaba su pierna sobre el apoyabrazos de la reposera y tenía la cabeza apoyada en las manos.

-Anoche no pude dormir bien.

-Yo tampoco. Tenía la sensación de estar frente a frente con el apocalipsis.- Tomé una rosquita y me apropié de la caja que Katniss tenía en la mano.

Ella tomó otra y se comió la mitad de un solo bocado.

-No podemos permitir que esto arruine nuestra amistad. Los dos exageramos la nota.

-No podría estas más de acuerdo.

A plena luz del día, el incidente no parecía gran cosa. Nos habíamos besado. Un beso no representaba el fin del mundo. Después de todo, éramos adolescentes y por nuestras venas corría sangre caliente. No habíamos cometido ningún crimen, tampoco un delito menor.

Katniss masticó en silencio durante un rato.

-Lo que quiero decir es que tendríamos un problema si en realidad hubiéramos disfrutado el beso.

Asentí. Me preguntaba a dónde quería llegar con su sermón. Siempre me daba cuenta cuando Katniss estaba cocinando alguna teoría en su mente.

-Pero si te pones a analizar la escena en forma racional, te darás cuenta de que nuestro beso fue casi algo bueno.- Hizo una pausa momentánea y aguardó mi reacción. Como no dije ni jota, prosiguió.-Aquí estamos. Somos amigos pero de distintos sexos. Es natural que sintiéramos de, eh… curiosidad el uno por el otro.

-Curiosidad- repetí, sólo para darle a entender que la escuchaba.

-Sí y ahora que nos hemos sacado de encima lo del beso, podemos dejar que toda esta cuestión se diluya en el pasado. Sabemos que no queremos volver a besarnos. Nunca más. Y no lo haremos. Punto final.

Me decepcionó un poco que ella hubiera descartado lo del beso con tanta facilidad. Para mí, la experiencia había sido como lanzarme al espacio aferrado a la cola de un cohete. Y cuando por fin me separé de ella, demoré por lo menos diez segundos en darme cuenta que la gravedad todavía existía. No pude negar que me excitaba… hasta un punto muy peligroso.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella. En ese momento habría confirmado cualquiera de sus teorías, aunque me hubiera salido con que la Tierra era chata. Sólo quería hacer las paces con ella y seguir adelante.

-Punto final- confirmé.

Katniss me tendió la mano y yo se la estreché con firmeza.

-Bueno, me alegro de que hayamos resuelto ese asunto- dijo, como si se tratara de algo sin importancia, como a quién le tocaba lavar los platos.

Le sonreí.

-Yo también, Kat. Creo que esta noche ambos dormiremos muchos mejor.

-Sí, seguro.- afirmó con una sonrisa- Bueno, ahora que hemos resuelto el tema, debo irme, mamá y Prim me esperan para ir al centro comercial… Black Friday, tu sabes.

-Oh, sí- dije, rascándome la cabeza- Feliz cacería entonces.

Katniss me dejó un beso rápido en la mejilla y se marchó. Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama y me acomodé contra mis almohadas. Tenía la sensación de haber renacido. Después de todo, el mundo no se vendría abajo.

El domingo al atardecer, mientras me dirigía en mi auto a casa de Delly, sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago. Esa tarde me llamó no bien llegó del Distrito 1; por lo tanto, sólo tenía que esperar quince minutos para volver a ver su hermoso rostro. Había estado muy ansioso esperando saber de ella, dado que no había mandado ningún mensaje ni había respondido los míos. A pesar de ello, el corazón me dictaba que viviríamos una especie de nuevo comienzo. Desde el episodio del beso con Katniss supuso que había extrañado a Delly más de la cuenta y por eso había proyectado esos sentimientos en mi amiga, que a su vez había canalizado en mí sus sentimientos por Gale. En suma, la receta perfecta para llegar al resultado que obtuvimos.

El domingo las temperaturas seguían por debajo de cero, así que me encantó la idea de Delly de ir a patinar sobre hielo a Tigris's Pond. Me imaginé tomándola de la mano, dando vueltas a la laguna. No prestaríamos atención a los chicos que se nos cruzaran en el camino, por estaríamos en un mundo propio e íntimo. Después regresaríamos a su casa, beberíamos chocolate caliente y nos besaríamos hasta avanzada la noche. ¡Qué ansiedad!

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Cartwright, Delly abrió la puerta enseguida. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de darle el beso de bienvenida, comenzó a girar en el vestíbulo.

-¡Ta-da! ¿Qué tal me queda mi nueva ropa de patín?- preguntó.

-¡Wow!-No se me ocurrió nada mejor que decir.

Llevaba un vestido para patinaje corto, color rosa. Sin duda era de lycra, porque se adhería por completo a su figura, como una segunda piel, lo mismo que las calzas, en la mano sostenía unos patines blancos. Para ser franco, todos mis amigos iban a patinar en jean y pulóver… Jamás imaginé que a Delly se le ocurriría ir a comprar un atuendo especial para la ocasión, como si fuera la protagonista de un espectáculo de patinaje artístico. Pero no me quejé. Parecía una atleta de los Juegos Olímpicos convertida en una modelo top.

-Vamos. Muy pronto llegarán todos los demás.- Tomó su abrigo y salió.

No supe a qué se refería con eso de "todos los demás"; verla con esa ropa había surtido sus efectos en mí: no podía hablar. Si se me hubiera ocurrido abrir la boca, seguro que me habría salido un chillido.

Ya en mi auto, atraje a Delly hacia mí. Besarla sería el paso final para borrar de mi mente aquella horrenda noche con Katniss. En cuanto mis labios rozaran los de mi novia, la noche de Acción de Gracias se convertiría en un sueño. Al menos, eso esperaba.

Entre mis brazos, Delly me pareció cálida y vital; el suave género del vestido parecía seda entre mis dedos. Le besé los labios, las mejillas y la frente. Si bien no volé por el espacio a la velocidad de la luz, mis hormonas funcionaron como es debido.

Besé a Delly con mayor intensidad, luchando por borrar de mi mente el beso con Katniss. Al cabo de pocos minutos descubrí que la explosión interior que había experimentado con mi amiga fue el producto de echar de menos a mi novia y de pensar que quizá pudiera estar con otro en el Distrito 1. Sólo había liberado emociones contenidas. Había toda clase de explicaciones psicológicas. La mente era algo poderoso… ¿No era eso lo que se decía?

Delly me despeinó, riendo.

-Sólo me fui por cuatro días. Pareces un hombre que ha vivido en el desierto durante una eternidad.

Volví a besarla.

-Así me siento.

-Bueno, me alegra que aprecies lo que valgo. No todas las chicas serían capaces de visitar a sus ex novios en el Distrito 1 y resistirse a todas las propuestas de reconciliación.

Me alegré de que ya estuviera oscureciendo, porque la culpa había teñido mis mejillas de un rojo profundo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- sugerí.

El estacionamiento de Tigris's Pond estaba semi lleno. Reconocí algunos de los autos; de pronto supe qué había querido decir Delly con eso de "todos los demás".

-¡Ya llegó todo el grupo!- exclamó, feliz, cuando nos dirigíamos a la laguna, totalmente poblada.

-No me habías avisado que medio Plutarch High vendría a patinar aquí esta noche- dije, con bastante más aspereza de la que había deseado.

-¿No es genial? ¡Estoy tan ansiosa por ver a todo el mundo!- Salió corriendo adelante y desapareció detrás de la cabaña donde alquilaban patines.

Pocos segundos después oí sus grititos. Cuando apareció en mi campo visual, estaba abrazando a Effie Trinket como si fuera una hermana perdida años atrás. A pesar de la adoración que Delly mostraba por algunas porristas como Effie Trinket y Enorbia Starks, yo las consideraba superficiales y estúpidas, para ser suave, y amantes de los chimentos y la manipulación intencionada, para ser franco. Eran la clase de chicas que te obligan a que las saludes con un beso en la mejilla, pero que siempre te apartan la cara antes de que las roces con los labios, de manera que terminas dando un beso al aire.

Por supuesto, Effie vino corriendo hacia mí.

-¿No vas darme un beso, Peeta?- preguntó mientras se acercaba. Apreté los labios y bajé la cabeza. Tal como había imaginado, mi "chuik" quedó suspendido en el aire, exactamente en el sitio donde se hallaba su mejilla una décima de segundo antes.

Delly me llevó casi a la rastra hacia la laguna. Allí saqué mis patines de hockey del bolso que llevaba. Cuando vi a Seneca Crane, Cato Langley y Brutus Nielson, mis sueños de pasar una velada romántica con Delly se evaporaron. Mi opinión sobre Seneca no había mejorado desde la noche de su fiesta, cuando vi a Katniss perdida en un abrazo casi indecente con Gale. Y, sin lugar a dudas, aborrecía a Brutus Nielson.

Brutus había sentido algo por Katniss en segundo año de la secundaria. Ella había aceptado salir con él una vez, y desde entonces lo odió tanto que nunca más volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Como un troglodita; Brutus se mostró de lo más cruel con ella en la escuela; y al comprobar que Katniss no respondía a sus agresiones, se dedicó a escribir un grafitti respecto de ella en las paredes del vestuario de varones. Una vez lo pesqué con las manos en la masa y todo terminó en la única pelea a puño limpio que tuve en la vida. Cuando el entrenador nos separó, juré que nunca más castigaría físicamente a alguien. Al año siguiente Brutus se cambió de escuela porque sus padres se mudaron a otro distrito, y desde entonces pude evitarlo. Dicho sea de paso, Katniss nunca se enteró de la pelea.

Me ajusté los cordones de los patines, mientras trataba de convencerme de que en todo este tiempo sin duda Brutus había evolucionado y se habría convertido en un ser humano bastante normal. Siempre y cuando me mostrar amable con él, no tendrían por qué suscitarse escenas desagradables.

Delly ya estaba en la pista, haciendo enormes ochos alrededor de la laguna. Respiré hondo varias veces y me acerqué, decidido a tomarme las cosas con calma.

Le tomé la mano y comenzamos a dar vueltas por la laguna. Empecé a disfrutar el momento e ignoré a Brutus Nielson.

-Qué romántico- comentó Delly, mirando las estrellas y la luna llena.

-Sólo porque tú estás aquí- respondí. Tomé las dos manos de mi novia y la hice girar con rapidez.

De reojo, vi que Brutus se aproximaba. Empleando una técnica de hockey, me detuve de inmediato. Venía directamente a nosotros, con expresión burlona. Apreté los dientes y traté de fingir tranquilidad y cordialidad.

-Hola, Brutus-lo saludé- ¿Conoces a Delly Cartwright?

Con la mirada la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies y le dirigió una sonrisa pegajosa.

-Sólo en forma extraoficial. Cómo te va, Delly

Ella sonrió, coqueteándole.

-¿Cómo es que nunca antes te había visto?

-Soy alumno de Rosedale High, en el Distrito 2, pero me gusta seguir en contacto con mis viejos amigos.- Brutus me miró y por el brillo que detecté en sus ojos supe que moría por hacerme algún comentario.

Como estaba seguro de que nada de lo que dijera me interesaría, volví a tomar la mano de Delly.

-¿Seguimos con lo nuestro?- le pregunté, mientras me despedía de Brutus con movimiento de cabeza.

En ese momento me puso la mano en el hombro y me detuvo.

-Hablando de viejos amigos, Crane me contó que nuestro bomboncito, Katniss Everdeen, está saliendo con Gale Hawthorne.

Noté que Delly entrecerraba los ojos. Por el tono de Brutus, cualquiera hubiera jurado que Katniss y yo éramos algo más que amigos. Pero no quise darle más trascendencia al asunto; decidí explicarle todo a mi novia más tarde.

-Sí, están perdidamente enamorados- respondí, satisfecho de ver que su risa relamida se transformaba en una expresión ceñuda.

-Bueno. En ese caso, creo que deberías llevarle un mensaje de mi parte- agregó Brutus.

-¿Cuál?- Adevertí que se me tensaban los músculos de la espalda, pero ni muerto iba a permitir que él se diera cuenta de que estaba saliéndose con la suya.

-La otra noche vi a Madge Undersee y a Gale muy divertidos en la pizzería Sae's. En realidad, se estaban acariciando en un rincón.-Me sonrió con todos los dientes y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Mientes.

-Me importa un comino que me creas o no, Mellark. Pero me parece que tu obligación es comunicarle a tu amiga que Hawthorne la estuvo usando hasta que se le presentara la ocasión de volver a poner las manos sobre Madge.

La ira me hacía temblar. No pude evitar acercarme un paso a Nielson. Estuviera o no diciéndome la verdad, quería borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

-Estás celoso porque Katniss nunca quiso salir con un tipo tan patético como tú.- refunfuñé.

-Katniss no puede ganarse a nadie-replicó- Pregúntale a cualquiera.

Entonces Delly decidió aportar su opinión.

-Lo que dice él es cierto, Peeta. Todo el mundo sabe que Katniss es un poco… rara.

-Muchas gracias por tu opinión, Delly, pero esta conversación es entre Brutus y yo.

-¿Quieres pelear, Mellark?- preguntó Brutus, y acercó su rostro al mío. De evolucionar un rábano.

-No vales la pena- respondí. Noté que Seneca y Cato se había aproximado al sitio donde estábamos e intercambiaban miradas de curiosidad.

Brutus aprovechó mi momentánea distracción. No sé cómo, pero me dio un puñetazo en el mentón. Me caí hacia atrás, de culo.

-Katniss es la mejor mujer que he conocido en la vida-le grité-. Dejaría a la altura de un poroto a cualquiera de las chicas que salen contigo.

Cuando traté de incorporarme, Brutus se abalanzó sobre mí. Pero antes que pudiera volver a golpearme, Seneca y Cato lo detuvieron. Lo llevaron varios metros de distancia, sin soltarle los brazos.

-Creo que el patinaje ha termiando- dijo Cato. Él y Seneca se llevaron a Brutus de la pista.

Me puse de pie hecho una furia. Cuando aparté mi mirada de Brutus, vi que Delly me miraba con odio, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

-¡Si tanto te gusta Katniss y es taaaaan maravillosa, creo que deberías salir con ella!- gritó-. Son tal para cual, están cortados por la misma tijera.

Me quedé mirándola, demasiado conmocionado para hablar. Como no dije ni una palabra, me sonrió con frialdad.

-Lo nuestro ha terminado.

La contemplé alejarse en sus patines; me sentía como un globo pinchado. Cuando llegó a la orilla de la laguna, se quitó los patines y fue trotando hacia el estacionamiento.

-Brutus, espera- la oí gritar. Después la perdí de vista.

Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el hielo. Me sentía tan agotado que no podía moverme. Me dolía que Delly me hubiera dejado, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón siempre supe que nuestra relación tendría un mal final. Siempre había tenido más cosas en común con Effie y Enorbia de las que yo me atrevería a admitir. Entonces me di cuenta de lo superficial que era en realidad.

El único sonido de la noche provenía del viento frío que me silbaba en los oídos. Había llegado el fin de la fiesta de Acción de Gracias… y de mi relación con Delly Cartwright.

Miré la laguna y meneé con la cabeza.

-Supongo que esto quiere decir que perdí la apuesta- dije en voz alta.

* * *

Hola, hola! Como prometí, hoy es domingo y estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo! Mañana trataré de subir otro! En el anterior me equivoque, contando este, faltan 7 capítulos más (Perdón, mala mía). Ahora sí... CHANNNN Peeta y Delly terminaron! Creo que la tribuna de lectores fieles se alegrará mucho con esto... qué pasará con Katniss y Gale? "VotA si quieres que Katniss mande a Gale de cacería al Distrito 13 con Coin... votB si quieres que Gale y Katniss terminen juntos y Peeta se entregue a la depresión" Jajajaj... vamos a ver que sucede!

As usual, muchas gracias por los nuevos favoritos y follows, como así también a la gente que se anima y deja su review! ^^

_Valicaso:_ Katniss está desorientada mentalmente al rechazar el beso de Peeta, ahora le busco la excusa más racional que pudo… veremos cuanto le dura! Finalmente Peeta y Delly no están juntos, habrá que esperar que sucede con Katniss y Gale! Este Finnick es todo un caso, muy tímido respecto de Annie que solo se anima a ver sus fotos!jajajajaja Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Guest:_ Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_YUE AMARR77: _jajajaja en el fondo lo ama, lo que pasa es medio tonta para darse cuenta! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Vane-.-16:_ Pues no sé qué decirte, has acertado en todo jajajaj Ya falta poco para la confesión, por ahora nos conformamos con que Peeta no esté más con Delly, ya vimos que los besos con ella no son tan maravillosos como él pensaba! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Sinsajito:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado, Peeta finalmente tomó cartas en el asunto! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Cleoru Misumi:_ Jajaj literalmente, a la mierda con la amistad, sinceramente no sé se como aguanta tanto con semejante amigo al lado! Medio tonta esta Katniss jajaj Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_ErandiGuz:_ Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic y que continúes leyéndolo! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Yusha: _Soy muy mala, lo sé! Jjajaajajaj pero me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poquito! La actitud de Gale fue bastante flojo, menos mal que estaba Peeta para resolver el asunto… hasta que la arruina al final! Y si, estas cosas pasan en la vida real! ajajaj Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Mari D:_ Me alegro que te guste el fic, a pesar de que has llegado por accidente, no importa, te prometo que lo voy a terminar! Una Katniss así exaspera a cualquiera, menos a Peeta, que tiene una paciencia infinita! jajajaj Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Chrushbut:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado el beso! Gale no es de fiar, fue muy fea la actitud que tuvo con Katniss, veremos cómo arregla las cosas ahora! Tengo que hacer un fe de erratas, contando del capítulo 12 en adelante faltan 7 (la vez anterior vi cualquier cosa en el libro, sinceramente). Muchas gracias por los regalos y por el review! :)

_Edy: _jajajaj ellos son así, les dura poco la paz por ahora! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 13

Katniss PVO

Cuando Rue y yo entramos en la clase de Literatura Creativa el lunes por la mañana, tenía las palmas de las manos sudorosas y una horrenda sensación en la boca del estómago. Desde la cena del día de Acción de Gracias, la comunicación con Gale se había limitado a unos escuetos mensajes, pero ninguna llamada. Durante toda la tarde del domingo no había hecho otra cosa más que tratar de explicarme, de mil maneras diferentes, las posibles razones por las cuales no me había llamado. Para empezar, sus abuelos estaban de visita en la ciudad. Además sabía que muy pronto The Mockingjay daría un recital en la universidad local, y sin duda habían practicado todo el día. Hasta tuve en cuenta la nieve caída el jueves por la noche: quizás había tenido que invertir medio viernes en sacarla a paladas de la entrada de su casa.

De todas maneras, mis manos seguían temblando ante la perspectiva de volver a verlo. La Katniss pesimista había reaparecido, con más energías que nunca. Casi esperaba que Gale se presentara con un cartel que dijera: "Pasé todo el fin de semana con Madge Undersee".

-Habrá estado ocupado- me consoló Rue, tratando de calmar los ánimos-. Madge Undersee no tiene ni punto de comparación contigo. Es pura cáscara.

-Ahora sí que me siento mucho mejor- repliqué, amargada-. Todo el mundo sabe que los chicos de diecisiete prefieren la cáscara antes que la sustancia. ¿En qué planeta vives?

Rue se encogió de hombros.

-Por lo menos trato de verle el lado positivo a las cosas.

-No hay ningún lado positivo- le respondí con pesar.

Cuando llegamos al salón, no había señales de Gale. La señora Paylor nos pidió que entregáramos los ejercicios sobre cuentos cortos. Abrí el cuaderno, con los ojos pegados a la puerta.

-¿De qué se trata tu cuento?- preguntó Rue, espiando la hoja de mi cuaderno.

-De nada. Es una estupidez- contesté.

Mi historia se relacionaba con un chico y una chica que eran íntimos amigos. Una noche se besaron junto a un fuego romántico y la relación por poco se arruinó. Al final de la historia se reconciliaron. El argumento no era muy original, pero todo el mundo afirma que cuando una escribe purifica sus sentimientos. Supuse que sería una buena terapia poner por escrito lo que había experimentado con Peeta, y para mi sorpresa, en efecto resultó así.

-¿Y el tuyo?- le pregunté a Rue.

-Otra estupidez.

Eché un vistazo al cuento de mi amiga. Había puesto un título en la primera página, todo en letras mayúsculas de imprenta: "¡SOCORRO! ¡ME ENAMORE DEL MEJOR AMIGO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA!". Por el título me di cuenta enseguida de qué se trataba la historia. Si la profesora tenía dos dedos de frente, advertiría las sorprendentes similitudes existentes entre los protagonistas masculinos de nuestros cuentos. Suspiré. Qué mal pintaba ese lunes.

Gale entró cinco minutos después de que sonó el timbre. Sonrió a la señora Paylor a modo de disculpa y se sentó junto a la puerta. Traté de llamarle la atención, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en el trabajo que la profesora le había puesto sobre el escritorio.

Durante los quince minutos que siguieron traté de no mirarlo. Si no tenía interés en saludarme, no iba a contemplarlo embobada frente a toda la clase.

"Se terminó- repetí en silencio por enésima vez-. Sigue enamorado de Madge"

Mi celular vibró y por poco salté de la silla del susto. Miré el aparato y vi que tenía un mensaje. El corazón me latía a mil por hora. Abrí el mensaje: "Katniss: Te espero después de la escuela. Cariños, Gale"

Levanté la vista y noté que me observaba. Asentí, le sonreí y seguí prestando atención a la señora Paylor. Me volvió el alma al cuerpo. Tal vez sí había tenido una buena razón para no llamarme. Por el momento, sólo me quedaba esperar lo mejor.

-No puedo demorarme mucho- le dije a Gale mientras cerraba la ventanilla de su Jeep, las clases había terminado por ese día y tenía el estómago hecho un mar de sensaciones-. Debo estar en la casa de Bonnie Johnson dentro de media hora.

Gale estaba apuesto como siempre, con su pulóver gris en V, jeans azul oscuro y unas vans negras. Tenía los ojos brillantes, casi luminosos.

"¡Está feliz de verme!", pensé.

Sentí un agradable cosquilleo en la espalda. Por fin todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Lamento no haberte llamado este fin de semana.- dijo con voz suave.

Me encogí de hombros, como si no hubiera dado cuenta de que el teléfono había permanecido en sarcástico silencio durante los últimos tres días.

-Ah, no importa. Estuve muy ocupada atendiendo a mis abuelos.

Gale asintió.

-Yo también estuve bastante ocupado…

Decidí desafiar al temor y preguntarle directamente por su ex novia. Si el pasado había quedado atrás, yo no tendría motivos para sentir celos.

-¿Viste a Madge este fin de semana?- pregunté indiferente-. Me enteré de que volvió a la ciudad.

Gale se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó mirando el volante del Jeep como si fuera el mejor cuadro de Picasso y no un objeto de plástico y metal.

-Sí. En realidad, fue eso lo que me mantuvo tan ocupado.

-Ah.-Ya no había nada que agregar. Pude haber bajado de ese auto y no volver a saber más de él en la vida. La combinación de culpa y emoción de su voz me comunicó todo lo que debía saber. De pronto sentí ganas de vomitar.

Como una idiota, no me bajé. Me quedé sentada en absoluto silencio, esperando que dijera algo.

-No conoció a nadie en la universidad. Y me ha extrañado mucho. Supongo que yo también a ella.

-Ah.-repetí. Las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos, amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento. Las contuve con desesperación. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que Gale Hawthorne fuera testigo de lo humillada y herida que estaba.

-Vamos a intentar mantener una relación a distancia- continúo-. No se trata de que no te quiera… me pareces maravillosa. Pero Madge y yo… estamos unidos por el destino.

Tragué saliva y me senté lo más erguida que pude en el asiento del Jeep.

-Me parece maravilloso, Gale- dije. No sé cómo, me salió una voz suave y natural.

-¿Sí?- Parecía sorprendido.

-Sí. Porque yo también quería decirte algo.- Oculté las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta para que no me viera temblar.

-¿Qué?- Otra vez se sorprendió. Había arqueado sus hermosas cejas y me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Sí. Este fin de semana, Peeta y yo nos dimos cuenta de que estamos enamorados.-Todavía no había terminado de pronunciar la frase, y ya no podía creer que de veras estuviera diciendo semejante cosa. "Perdóname, Peeta", supliqué en silencio.

-Ah.- Qué satisfacción me produjo verlo descolocado.

-¿No te parece una extraña coincidencia?-añadí-. Es una suerte que ninguno de los dos haya tenido que herir al otro.

-Sí- coincidió, aunque se lo veía muy confundido.

-Supongo que seguiré viéndote.- Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla. Luego abrí la puerta y me bajé.

-Adios, Catnip.

-Adios, Gale.- respondí y cerré la puerta con fuerza.

Cuando desapareció del estacionamiento, se me aflojaron las rodillas y caí al piso, entre sollozos.

Por lo general, me encantaba cuidar a Bonnie. Sin embargo, esa tarde me pareció una condena más que un trabajo. Me ametrallaba a preguntas, a razón de una por segundo, y la mayoría se refería a la relación entre chicos y chicas.

-Marcy Stein dará una fiesta este viernes- dijo. Estábamos sentadas en el living de los Johnson; yo la ayudaba en un proyecto de arte para la escuela.

-Qué bien- respondí, ausente. No me hallaba de humor para hablar de fiestas.

-Y va a invitar varones-continúo. Contenía el aliento, esperando mi respuesta.

-Qué emoción.- De pronto me di cuenta que la estaba tratando de manera injusta. Su expresión de dolor sólo sirvió para angustiarme más.- Lo lamento- le dije, y la abracé-. Seguro que van a divertirse mucho.

Bonnie era chica pero no estúpida. Sabía que algo ocultaba.

-¿Quépasa, Katniss? Te veo triste.

Me encogí de hombros, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Gale y yo terminamos. Supongo que estoy un poco deprimida.

-De todas maneras, no me gustaba Gale para ti- contestó, como si su declaración sirviera para arreglar el asunto.

-Ni siquiera lo has visto personalmente-señalé.

-Ya sé, pero Peeta me habló de él.-Cortó un corazón de papel y escribió sus iniciales dentro.

-¿Y qué te dijo Peeta?

-Que Gale era un tarado y que te mereces a alguien mucho mejor.

Casi me eché a reír. ¿Desde cuándo Peeta discutía mi vida amorosa con una nena de diez años?

-Bueno, no debió decirte eso. A él no le importa con quién salgo o dejo de salir. Y a ti tampoco-. La observé mientras agregaba otro par de iniciales junto a las suyas: H.R. Supuse que se trataría de su último flechazo.

-Pero tenía razón, ¿no?- . Me miró muy seria con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Sí.-Suspiré.-Supongo que sí.

Estaba de pie en el pórtico de los Mellark hecha un cubo de hielo. Con tanta prisa, había olvidado llevar mi abrigo.

-¡Katniss!- No bien Peeta me vio, me envolvió en un enorme abrazo- Lo lamento- me murmuró al oído.

Me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de su pulóver y lo miré.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Por la expresión de tu cara supuse que se te había muerto algún pariente cercano o que habrías roto con Gale. Como acabo de ver a tu madre en el supermercado y me pareció que iba muy tranquila, me quedaba una sola opción lógica.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos y me desplomé en el sillón de los Mellark.

-Me siento terriblemente mal.

-Ya sé cómo te sientes.- Se ubicó a mi lado y me palmeó la espalda.

-¿Cómo puedes saber qué es lo que siento?

-Delly me dejó el domingo por la noche, cuando fuimos a patinar, estaba tan enfurruñado con la idea que se me pasó decirte- dijo con tono neutral.

-¿Por qué?- La noticia fue tan inesperada que por un segundo olvidé mis propias penas.

-¿Quién sabe?- Se acomodó en el sillón. Parecía tenso.

-Nunca me cayó bien.-Sentía pena por Peeta pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de criticar a la reina Delly.

-Y a mí nunca me cayó bien Gale.

-Hablando de Gale, le dije algo muy estúpido.- Decidí que podía confesarme; Peeta tenía derecho a saber que yo había comentado que estábamos juntos.

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme que no te enojarás.

-¿Qué? Dilo de una vez.- Estaba muy impaciente, y yo no quería que se irritara más antes de enterarse de la novedad.

-Bueno, cuando Gale me dijo que él y Madge se habían reconciliado, me sentí tan humillada…

-¿Y?- me presionó.

-Y entonces, para salvar mi orgullo, le dije que tú y yo estábamos enamorados.- Clavé la vista en el jarrón situado en la repisa de la chimenea, y esperé su estallido de furia.

-¿A quién le importa?

-¿De verdad?- Una preocupación menos.

-Seguro. Todos comentan que estamos enamorados, ya lo sabes. Al cabo de una semana les diremos que preferimos seguir siendo amigos, y listo.

Por primera vez desde que Gale me había dejado, sonreí.

-¡Claro! De todas maneras, lo que hacemos nosotros no le incumbe a nadie.

Peeta asintió.

-¡Cómo me gustará ver el rostro de Delly cuando se entere! Será para sacarle una foto.

-Oh, sí- afirmé con una sonrisa.- A todo esto, huelo bollos de queso, Mellark.

-Y chocolate caliente.- agregó Peeta con una sonrisa.

-Eres lo máximo- sonreí.

* * *

Hola, hola! Ya es la 1 am en Argentina, ergo es lunes, ergo nuevo capítulo, ergo en 5 horas me tengo que levatar para alistame e ir a la facultad, ergo mamá no quiero! jajajaajaj Bueno, bueno, Gale por votación unánime estás OUT de este lugar, vete, vete lejos!

Espero que les haya gustado y que esperen pacientemente a mañana, martes, que subiré el capítulo número 14! Adelanto, hay beso, para las que preguntaban, pero no les diré en que contexto muajajajajajajja

Ahora, mis agradecimientos a la gente que puso la historia entre sus favoritos, le dieron follow y/o me dejaron un maravilloso review (hoy mi BB estuvo como loco recibiendo mails de fanfiction jajaja).

_Valicaso:_ Por fin se libraron los dos de sus respectivas parejas, al parecer Katniss no era taaaaan descerebrada como aparentaba ser respecto de Gale! Jajaaja ahora habrá que esperar que se enamoren. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Ferni Cullen:_ Jajaj Ni Peeta con la perra, ni Katniss con el perro! He aquí otro capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_LittleGirlOnFire:_ Jajaj te prometo que Delly ya salió de escena, ahora solo falta que Katniss descubra a quién quiere en realidad. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_ErandiGuz:_ Por supuesto que Peeta y Katniss estarán juntos, es un Everllark, pero tomará un poquito de tiempo! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Susan:_ Bueno, como verás, ya salió Gale también de escena, ahora todo queda en manos de Peeta y Katniss, si se arriesgan o no! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Ana:_ Me alegro que te guste el fic y si ellos acabaran juntos, dentro de poco! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Pauli_: Jajajaja me hiciste reír muchísimo con tu comentario, si bastante jodidos los dos, pera ya están fuera! Muchas gracias por el review!:)

_Yusha:_ Qué comes que adivinas? ajajajajaj Katniss terminó destrozada pero Oh, oh, en los brazos de quién encontró refugio mmhh jajajaj Ahora podrán estar juntos, pero no ya… falta muajajajaj. Muchas gracias por el review!:)

_Edy:_ Jajajjaja mucho no le interesaba Delly, se nota, termina con él y sólo se lamenta de la apuesta jajaja Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Vane-.-16:_ Bueno, lamentablemente se enteró por otra vía de la verdad, pero lo importante es que ya no está con Gale! Jajajaj el besazo te lo debo para el próximo capítulo! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 14

Peeta PVO

Hoy vi a Delly coqueteando con Cato Langley en el hall. ¿Y saben qué? No me hizo ni cosquillas… Bueno, tal vez sentí un poco de pena por el pobre Cato. En realidad, me hirió un poco- ¿Alguna vez habré significado algo para ella? ¿Y ella para mí? Quizáz Katniss siempre tuvo razón. Tal vez no sé nada sobre el amor verdadero. ¿Pero quién puede considerarse un experto en la materia?

El viernes por la noche, Katniss y yo fuimos a ahogar nuestras penas a La Cornucopia, en un gigantesco banana split. Finnick estaba con nosotros, pero muy silencioso. Sólo miraba fijo su helado, como si el futuro del mundo estuviera escrito en el copete de crema chantillí. Los tres nos sentíamos de lo peor.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Katniss Everdeen?- pregunté.

-Sí, que siempre me preguntas si sé cuál es mi problema- respondió automáticamente. Habíamos mantenido un millón de conversaciones que empezaban de la misma manera.

-Otra vez te equivocas. Tu problema es que te enamoras con demasiada facilidad.

-¡Ja! Miren quién habla. El hombre que me desafío y hasta llegó a hacerme una apuesta para que me enamorara. Qué hipócrita.

-Ahora soy mayor y más inteligente- contesté, a modo de broma- Y he decidido que el amor y yo no tenemos nada en común.

Se puso golpetear con la cuchara el recipiente de vidrio en el que nos habían servido el banana Split.

-Tengo una sugerencia. Por muy deprimido que estés, pronto verás con otros ojos la posibilidad de volver a enamorarte.

Tomé otra cucharada de helado.

-Lo dudo, pero inténtalo.

-Deberías invitar a Rue a salir.- Se acomodó contra el respaldo de su silla, muy complacida consigo misma.

-¿Rue Rice?- pregunté, atónito. Siempre supe que Rue sentía algo especial por mí, pero ni remotamente se me habría cruzado por la mente invitarla a salir. Era la mejor amiga de Katniss. La sola idea de salir con ella me resultaba extraña.

-Sí, Rue Rice. Es bonita, inteligente y diez veces mejor que cualquiera de las otras chicas con las que saliste.

Meneé la cabeza.

-Creo que mejor me quedo solo. Muchas gracias.

En ese momento, Finnick levantó la vista.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Katniss. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

Lo miré fijo.

-¿Eres el mismo que no ha salido con nadie en todo el semestre?- le pregunté.

-Eso es distinto.

-¿Por qué?- Lo miré expectante y noté que Katniss también sentía curiosidad. Últimamente había mantenido muy en secreto sus pensamientos.

Se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

-Porque invitaré a Annie Cresta a salir. Pronto. Muy pronto.

Revoleé los ojos.

-Claro, del mismo modo que lo prometiste docena de veces en los últimos dos meses.

Finnick se pudo colorado.

-La habría invitado a salir, pero estuve ocupado en un proceso de eliminación. Ahora, después de haber estudiado minuciosamente a cuarenta y dos chicas distintas de Plutarch High, he llegado a la conclusión que Annie Cresta es la única que merece que la invite a salir. No te ofendas, Katniss.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Estaba habituada a los comentarios pesados de Finnick con respecto al sexo opuesto.

-Qué mentiroso eres- lo acusé-. No la has invitado a salir porque te aterra la idea de un rechazo.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Peeta. Sólo sigue el consejo de Katniss e invita a salir a Rue. No es divertido quedarse en casa el sábado a la noche, y solo- Se puso de pie.- Hasta luego, chicos.

Cuando Finnick se fue, Katniss dejó la cuchara.

-No me digas que no lo intenté. Cuando mueras, viejo y solitario, recuerda que traté de ayudarte.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- concedí-. Pero en este momento concentro todas mis energías en olvidar a Delly Cartwright. Créeme que es un trabajo de tiempo completo.

-Tenemos el mismo jefe: largas horas de trabajo y poca remuneración- dijo ella-. Termina esto.- Empujó hacia mí el recipiente de helado casi vacío.

Terminé lo que quedaba en el fondo, saboreando la dulzura de la crema.

-¿Qué te parece si vemos una película?- le pregunté, todavía relamiéndome.

-Buena idea. Pero esta vez elijo yo, ayer tuve suficiente con "El increíble Hulk".

Se puso de pie y tomó del asiento su chaqueta y su gorro de lana. Mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el abrigo, vi nuestra imagen reflejada en el espejo antiguo que cubría la pared. Los dos sonreíamos, y noté que parecíamos una pareja más. Si no hubiera conocido bien la situación, habría jurado que formábamos la pareja de moda de la escuela secundaria.

Dos horas y media después, Katniss apagó el televisor de su casa con el control remoto, suspirando. Acabábamos de ver "Sensatez y Sentimiento" y en su rostro tenía la misma expresión de ensueño que tantas veces le había visto. A pesar de la dureza que aparentaba por fuera, siempre había sido una romántica sin remedio.

-¿Crees que alguna vez alguien podría llegar a amarme como el Coronel Brandon a Marianne?- preguntó.

-Qué pregunta tonta- respondí.

-¿Por qué crees que un hombre nunca podría amarme tan intensamente?- preguntó con tristeza.

Estaba tendida en el sofá, con las pantorrillas y los pies apoyados en mi regazo. Cuando la miré, advertí que su expresión de ensueño había desaparecido y en su lugar había otra, de tristeza.

-No, Kat. Porque estoy seguro de que en el mundo hay miles de hombres que te amarán tanto como Brandon a Marianne.

Ella sonrió.

-¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Katniss, eres la chica más deslumbrante de todo Plutarch High. Del mundo. Cualquiera se volvería loco de amor por ti.

Se sentó y me rodeó con sus brazos. Yo le correspondí el abrazo, aliviado porque otra vez sonreía.

-Qué suerte que eres mi mejor amigo.- Apenas oí sus palabras porque las pronunció contra mi camisa.

-Yo tengo más suerte que tú- respondí, y le apreté los hombros. Entonces la abracé con más fuerza.

-Te quiero- me dijo, presionando el rostro contra mi pecho.

-Yo también te quiero. Siempre.

Tácitamente, ambos sabíamos que después de ese "te quiero" seguía un "como amigo" entre paréntesis, pero nunca nos molestábamos en hacer la acotación en forma expresa. Pero esa noche las palabras parecían mucho más auténticas que antes. Supuse que era porque los dos habíamos vivido un mal momento y nos alegrábamos de poder contar con esa amistad valiosa y duradera.

Katniss alzó la cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Volví la cabeza y le devolví el beso en su mejilla. Luego me dio un beso en la otra mejilla. Y yo imité el gesto. Repetimos el procedimiento varias veces, hasta que habremos recibido unos veinte besos cada uno.

Por fin, cuando fui a besarle la mejilla una vez más, mis labios se posaron en los suyos. En lugar de corregir la dirección, le di un beso rápido sobre la boca. Ella me lo devolvió. De pronto me sorprendí besándola una y otra vez, sin desear parar.

Katniss respondió, separando sus labios cálidos bajo los míos. Hundí los dedos en su cabello y ella se aferró al género de mi camisa, arrugándola en los hombros. Perdí la noción del tiempo; quedé suspendido en la ardiente y eléctrica sensación que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo. Tenía la impresión de que éramos una sola persona, no dos mitades de una.

Asustada, Katniss se apartó. Se puso de pie y se sentó pesadamente en una silla, junto a la chimenea. De repente se puso a llorar. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y siguió sollozando en silencio.

Una sensación de desolación se apoderó de mí, y me puse de pie. Mientras le palmeaba con torpeza la espalda, murmuré algunas palabras de consuelo.

Después de un rato, empezó a hablar:

-Con Gale… el beso… nunca… Yo no…

Sólo logré descifrar una de cada diez palabras que decía, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que seguía deprimida por lo suyo con Gale. Resultaba evidente que besarme sólo sirvió para recodarle que el chico a quien ella de veras amaba le había vuelto la espalda.

-Katniss, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- le aseguré, aunque no sabía si era cierto lo que decía.

-¿Te parece?- preguntó entre lágrimas, y me miró.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Mira, ambos estamos mal por la ruptura de nuestros respectivos noviazgos. No es de asombrarse que hayamos buscado refugio el uno en el otro. Te juro que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros.

-Cierto- confirmó, enjugándose las lágrimas con la manga-. Sólo estoy triste por lo de Gale. Eso es todo.

En apariencia, recuperó la compostura. Me alegré, aunque descubrí que me entristecía la idea de que su único pensamiento fuera Caradetonto. Por mi parte, pensaba que nuestros besos habían sido bastante intensos. De todas maneras, interpreté lo mejor que pude mi papel de amigo.

-Somos amigos. Igual que siempre- dije con firmeza.

Sonrió, radiante y me tendió la mano.

-Amigos- repitió.

Nos estrechamos las manos como si estuviéramos cerrando un trato comercial y acallé internamente la extraña necesidad de atraerla hacia mí.

-Es la mejor palabra que existe- dije con voz de profesor.

Katniss bajó la vista.

-Sí- repitió para sí-. Sólo estoy triste por Gale…

De pronto sentí un intenso deseo de separarme de Katniss y sus lamentos por Gale. Quería irme a mi casa, donde pudiera pensar.

-Bueno, supongo que los dos perdimos la apuesta- comenté, como para poner punto final a nuestra conversación.

-Es cierto.-La voz de Katniss era una extraña combinación de tristeza y alegría, pero su expresión se mantenía neutra.

Para ser franco, no entendía la situación.

Esa noche, durante el trayecto de regreso a mi casa, no pude sacarme de la mente los lamentos de Katniss por Gale. No me entraba en la cabeza qué le veía a ese tipo, además de su cara de modelo masculino.

Pero una vez que me desvestí y me acosté, todo me quedó bien claro: me irritaba que Katniss se lamentara tanto por Gale Caradetonto. Francamente, me parecía un insulto.

Fijé la vista en el cielo raso y me puse a pensar en todas las chicas que había besado en mi vida. Siempre me las había ingeniado para conquistar a las que valían la pena en la escuela, y de todas, Delly había sido la única que me plantó por propia iniciativa. Pero incluso en el caso de ella, supe que había terminado conmigo por una cuestión de orgullo; le dolió que saltara en defensa de Katniss. Por eso me dejó. Aunque no se lo había comentado a Katniss, estaba casi convencido de que Delly aceptaría volver conmigo si se lo pedía. Durante toda la semana, en las clases del señor Abernathy me había dirigido miradas significativas desde el otro extremo del salón y me había mandado varios mensajes, que no me tomé el trabajo de contestar.

Pero recordé que me interesaba volver con ella. Solo quería que Katniss se enterara de cuántas chicas habrían muerto por estar en su lugar esa noche. Y ninguna se habría echado a llorar después del beso. Muy por el contrario.

Me senté en la cama y di un puñetazo en la almohada. Tenía que dejar de lado los lamentos y tomar el toro por las astas. El hecho de haber besado a Katniss, y de que yo me obsesionara por su obsesión con Gale, constituía un claro indicio de que había perdido demasiado tiempo. No bien invitara a salir a otra chica (con la firme convicción de no querer enamorarme), toda mi vida volvería a la normalidad.

De repente recordé la sugerencia de Katniss respecto de que algún día tendría que invitar a salir a Rue. Dos segundos antes, esa idea ni se me habría cruzado por la mente. Pero si mi amiga quería que lo hiciera, tal vez debería hacerle caso. Por lo menos, serviría para demostrarle que, mientas ella seguía añorando al idiota ese que ella llamaba novio, yo trataba de seguir adelante con mi vida. Y no tendría que preocuparse: nunca más volvería a besarla. Ya había aprendido la lección.

Cuando por fin sentí que sería posible dormir, cerré los ojos. Lo primero que haría a la mañana sería llamar a Rue Rice. Saldría con la amiga de Katniss y me divertiría mucho… aunque me muriese por dentro.

* * *

Hola! ¿Verdad que soy la escritora más cool de todo el fanfiction y subo mis capítulos re re re rápido? Jajajaj Lo bueno dura poco, mis queridos lectores, hoy arranqué un nuevo semestre en la facu, con una maravillosa cursada de 8 am a 17 pm (No me envidien por favor, queda feo) y ya nos pronosticaron... trabajos prácticos! Yupiiiii... menos horas para los fics, más horas para hacer words y powerpoints F*ck Yeah! En fin, volviendo al fic, sé que muchos esperaban que ellos salieran "de mentira", pero como esto es una adaptación, el original no habla nada eso, sino que toma otro rumbo, igual de interesante, no se desanimen! Respecto de los personajes, Katniss pesada como siempre, Peeta parece que está asumiendo las cosas y Finnick viene super resagado me parece! Hablando de Finnick, alguien vio los nuevos posters de la película? ¿En qué estaban pesando cuando vistieron a Sam Claflin (baba *¬*) así? Por favor, alguien que me explique eso y por qué Peeta parece sacado de un album de los Bee Gees ¬¬

Basta de divague!

Muchas gracias, como siempre, a las personas que pusieron el fic entre sus favoritos, le dieron follow y/o dejaron un review! ^^

_ErandiGuz: _ajajaj me alegro de hacerte feliz con esto! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Cleoru Misumi:_ Me alegro que te guste el camino que está tomando el fic! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_DjPuMa13g:_ Parecía que iban a pasar tiempo juntos, pero ya ves que no, bueno, de alguna manera si lo hicieron! Por ahora puedo actualizar rápido, en cuanto el semestre se ponga pesado… adiós fics ToT Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Yusha:_ Sí, sí, Katniss tenía esperanza aun en su corazón y Gale acabó con ella de la peor manera, lo de Peeta fue como un golpe en la nariz ¡Ja! jajaj He tenido un buen día en la facultad, gracias y muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Chrushbut: _Totalmente, la competencia está out, ahora sólo queda esperar que los dos topos ciegos se den cuenta que están enamorados! Jajajajaj Muchas gracias por los reviews! :)

_Coraline Kinomoto:_ jajajaja me alegro que hayas disfrutado el fic por ahora! Sin Gale y Delly es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los otros dos estén juntos! Muchas gracias por poner el fic entre tus favoritos y por el review! :)

_Edy:_ Jajajaj Te lo concedo, puede consolar a Gale todo lo que quieras, le pegas un palazo a Madge y listo! Respecto de la rapidez de las actualizaciones, aprovecho ahora que la facultad están tranquila, dentro de poco será imposible! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Vane-.-16: _Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, si bien no es lo que varios lectores venían esperando, que ellos fingieran salir, creo que está tomando un camino bastante interesante igual! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 15

Katniss PVO

El sábado a la mañana me lo pasé dando vueltas por mi casa. Mamá y Prim habían ido al centro comercial por los regalos de navidad, pero yo estaba demasiado fastidiosa como para acompañarlas. Más tarde tenía que ir a cuidar a Bonnie, pero por el momento no tenía nada que hacer. Descubrí que para una adolescente era deprimente no tener más planes que pasar la tarde con una nena de diez años.

Alrededor del mediodía me senté frente a la computadora para hacer un trabajo de biología. Pero sólo logré dejar mis dedos suspendidos encima del teclado, no sabía cómo empezar. Las imágenes de la noche anterior me atormentaban, pero no conseguía ordenarlas de manera coherente. Me sentía perdida en el espacio, esperando que algo sucediera…. aunque no sabía qué.

Cuando sonó el timbre, bajé corriendo las escaleras. En ese me momento me habría alegrados aunque fuera un vendedor que quería conversar conmigo. Cualquier cosa que me distrajera.

Me animé de inmediato al ver al auto de Rue estacionado en la puerta de mi casa. En ese instante decidí que le contaría lo que me había sucedido con Peeta la noche anterior.

-Tengo una noticia que te hará caer de espaldas- me dijo cuando abrí la puerta.

-¿Nos invaden los zombies?- le pregunté, mientras colgaba su chaqueta azul.

-Los zombies son una idiotez comparado con lo que me pasó esta mañana- contestó, con un brillo especial en la mirada.

Fuimos a la cocina y tomé dos gaseosas dietéticas del refrigerador.

-¡Basta con tanto suspenso! Cuéntame todo

-Estaba leyendo una novela, muy tranquila. No esperaba que me sucediera nada en especial. Absolutamente nada.

-Ve al grano de una vez- interrumpí

-Peeta me llamó y me invitó a salir… esta noche.

Me atraganté y empecé a toser.

-Estás bromeando.

Meneó la cabeza.

-No. Saldremos a cenar.

-¡Wow!- Fue como si me hubieran pegado en medio de la nariz.

Rue me miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No te molestas, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que supuse que habrías hablado a mi favor y…

Me esforcé por sonreír.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta. Sólo me sorprende que no me lo haya contado.

-Estás pálida. Verde, diría yo-comentó Rue, estudiando mi cara.

-Siempre pensé que harían una pareja maravillosa. Estoy muy contenta que casi no puedo hablar.

Rue volvió a sonreír.

-Bien. Te tomo la palabra. ¿Me prestas algo para ponerme?

-Buscaremos el outfit ideal. Cuando Peeta te vea, Delly Cartwright pasará a ser un pálido recuerdo.

A pesar de mis palabras, me sentía vacía por dentro. Claro que había sido mi idea que Peeta la invitara a salir. Pero por alguna razón, nunca creí que me haría caso.

No obstante, algo era seguro: no podía contarle a Rue que Peeta me había besado. Los dos se burlarían de mí durante toda la noche. "Pobre Katniss-diría Peeta-, nunca conseguirá un novio como siga así, le das un beso y se pone a llorar". Me estremecí. De ninguna manera podía permitir que Rue o Peeta se enteraran de mi tristeza porque saldrían juntos.

-Subamos- sugerí-. No podemos perder ni un solo minuto.

-Gracias, Kat. Sabía que podría contar con tu apoyo.-Me dio un rápido abrazo y cuando la miré noté que estaba radiante. Sentí una puntada en la boca del estómago.

Una vez en mi cuarto, empecé a revolver mi guardarropas. Saqué un vestido corto, verde, y se lo mostré.

-Pruébatelo.

-Cuando me mire, ten en cuenta que esta noche me pondré mi Sostén Milagros-comentó ella, distendida-. Así que debes imaginar que tendré unos cinco centímetros más de busto.

Me arrojé sobre la cama y la observé mientras me desvestía.

-Para ti, ese sostén es como una manta de seguridad.

Rue rio.

-¿Cómo me queda?

-Genial.-En realidad, le quedaba mejor que a mí.-Te lo regalo. Ese corte te sienta muy bien.

Rue comenzó a girar frente al espejo.

-¿Crees que a Peeta le gustará?

-Sin lugar a dudas.

Rue se acercó bien al espejo y se miró la cara con detenimiento.

-Creo que me está por salir un grano en el mentón.

-No. Estás un millón de veces más bonita que cualquiera de las chicas con las que salió Peeta.

De repente, Rue se irguió.

-Katniss, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Dime qué debo hacer para complacerlo.

Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar. ¿Cómo podía sintetizar en unas breves frases todo lo que sabía sobre Peeta? Mentalmente repasé todos los detalles que podía enumerar sobre mi mejor amigo. Respiré hondo y empecé a hablar.

-Detesta los pickles sobre la hambuerguesa. No le digas que estás gorda. No le molesta que cantes en su auto… aunque tu voz suene como un mugido desafinado. Le agradan las imitaciones. Si no logras adivinar a quien está imitando, di que se trata de Jack Sparrow. Si adviertes que le late el ojo, es porque quiere disimular que está enojado…

Una vez que empecé, no pude parar. Tenía la sensación de haber abierto las compuertas de un dique. Rue se quedó sentada en silencio, observándome. Parecía atenta, de modo que proseguí.

-El naranja es su color favorito, pero no el naranja chillón, sino como el de un atardecer. Adora el rock. Adora cocinar y hornear. Odia las chicas superficiales, aunque jamás lo dirías a juzgar por la última novia que ha tenido. Preferiría morir antes que trabajar en un estudio jurídico. Se pone más contento que nunca cuando…

-Kat, ¿te sientes bien?- me preguntó Rue, de repente. Había levantado la mano, como para detener el torrente de palabras que fluía de mi boca.

Me di cuenta de que casi había olvidado su presencia.

-¿Qué? Ah, lo siento. Creo que te di más información de la que deseabas escuchar.

Estaba muy ocupada empujándose las cutículas de las uñas. Cuando por fin alzó la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior.

-Estás enamorada de Peeta, ¿no?- Habló en voz baja, pero cada una de sus palabras retumbó como martillazos en mi mente.

-¿Qué?- exclamé. Para ocupar las manos, tomé una almohada y la apreté contra mi pecho.

Rue arqueó una ceja.

-Ya me escuchaste. Creo que estás enamorada de Peeta Mellark.

-Es la estupidez más grande que he oído en la vida- respondí en voz alta, esquivando la mirada-. No sea ridícula.

-Katniss, el modo en que hablas de él… es como…

-No estoy enamorada de Peeta. Punto.-Sabía que mi voz sonaba tensa, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Si estás segura…

-Seguro que estoy segura. Toma tu vestido y ve a prepararte. Tengo que salir.

Pocos minutos después, Rue se fue y yo cerré la puerta de calle. Me quedé de pie, inmóvil, en el vestíbulo de entrada, escuchando el silencio de mi casa desierta.

"No estoy enamorada de Peeta", me repetí. Las palabras hicieron eco en mi mente; casi las creí.

Ese mismo día, por la noche, Bonnie estaba tan alterada que por poco tuve que arrastrarla por las escaleras para que se fuera a dormir. La noche anterior había ido a la fiesta de Marcy Stein y parecía dispuesta a comentarme cada detalle de la gran velada.

-Luego Peter Ros me puso un cubo de hielo en la espalda- me contó mientras se ponía de mala gana un camisón floreado.

-¿Qué hiciste tú?- Tomé su cepillo y le hice un gesto para que se sentara en el borde de la cama.

-Primero grité y luego se la devolví. Todos se rieron tanto que pensé que se harían pis encima.- Se rió ante el recuerdo.

-Quédate quieta. Tienes el pelo enredado.-Mientras le cepillaba el pelo, esperé que continuara.

-Todavía no llegué a la mejor parte.- dijo

-¿Hay más?- A pesar de mi mal humor, no pude evitar sonreír. El entusiasmo que Bonnie tenía por la vida tendía a ser contagioso.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Sólo te contaré si prometes no decírselo a mis padres- anunció con aire solemne.

-Con la mano en el corazón.

Se volvió y me miró. Me di cuenta que ya no soportaba guardar el secreto.

-¡Jugamos a las botellitas!

-¡No!- Trataré de fingirme escandalizada. Estaba segura de que ella esperaba una reacción dramática.

-Los chicos estuvieron tan groseros que creí que iba a vomitar.

-¿A quién te tocó besar?- pregunté. La codeé para que se levantara de la cama y me permitiera correr las mantas.

-¡A Peter Ros! Puaj.- Bonnie hizo una mueca de asco y sacó la lengua.

Me reí.

-Estoy segura de que sobrevivirás. Algún día, tal vez quisieras volver a besarlo.

Meneó la cabeza con vehemencia, haciendo toda clase de sonidos de repulsión.

-Ni en un millón de años.

-Si tú lo dices- comenté. Le di un beso de buenas noches y apagué la luz de su mesa de noche. Cuando me dirigí a la puerta del cuarto para salir, Bonnie se sentó en la cama y volvió a encender la luz.

-Eh, Katniss.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Crees que terminaré casándome con Peter? ¿Porque nos besamos?

-Sí, y serán muy felices.- Me volví para apagar la luz, con la esperanza de que Bonnie no hubiera advertido mi amargura.

Salí del cuarto, segura de que en dos minutos se quedaría profundamente dormida y soñaría con el "repugnante" Peter Ross. Me alegré de no haber tenía agallas para contarle que después de quinto grado el romance era una cuesta abajo. Pronto lo descubriría por sus propios medios.

Cuando bajé, no había mucho con qué entretenerme. Por fin tomé una bolsa de pretzels y encendí el televisor. Mientras devoraba los snacks, me convencí de que deseaba que Rue y Peeta estuvieran pasándola bien.

Después de una hora de series, me aburrí, me irrité y empezó a inquietarme una inmensa curiosidad. No podía esperar un segundo más para saber cómo había sido la salida. Le mandé un mensaje a Rue, espere un rato y no hubo respuesta. Miré la hora y calculé que Rue ya tenía que estar de vuelta en su casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podía durar una cena?

El teléfono sonó tres veces hasta que por fin atendió la madre de Rue. Yo sabía que la señora Rice le gustaba acostarse temprano. Por lo tanto, su voz sonó un poco molesta. Si Rue hubiera estado en casa, ella jamás se habría molestado en contestar. Avergonzada, corté sin hablar.

Rue no había vuelto todavía, lo que implicaba que ella y Peeta aún estaban juntos. Por lo visto, la salida había sido todo un éxito. Habría otras. Y más. Muy pronto caminarían de la mano en lugares públicos. Y yo sería como la quinta pata del gato: solitaria y molesta.

No, no toleraría que Peeta me contara lo mucho que le gustaba Rue. De ninguna manera. Nuestra amistad no resistiría tan presión. Pero tampoco me interpondría en la felicidad de mi amigo… ni en la de Rue.

-Me distanciaré- le dije al televisor-. Será la mejor solución para todos.

* * *

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Me sorprendió de sobre manera la repercusión del capítulo anterior, la mañana siguiente de publicarlo tenía un montón de notificaciones en el BB y me puso super contenta! Bueno, parece que a Katniss las cosas no le salieron como ella pensaba y a mandado a Peeta derecchito a los brazos de Rue, ¿qué les parece? Medio tonta ésta Katniss. Esperemos que Peeta se ponga las pilas y no se "enamore" de nuevo... aunque no sé, Rue es tan tranquila, inteligente y linda... quizás agarre viaje y deje sola a Katniss y sus lamentaciones por Caradetonto. Escucho los "ni te atrevas!" desde lejos jajajajaja

Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por la gente que puso el fic entre sus favoritos, le dio follow y/o dejó un maravilloso review! :)

_Cleoru Misumi:_ jajajaja Aquí hay más! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Vane-.-16:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo! Si, Peeta con Rue, se aburrió de esperar a Katniss jajajaaj Muchas gracias por el review!:)

_DjPuMa13g:_ Ya ves que bien se tomo Katniss que Peeta saliera con Rue! Una primera comunión muy especial la de Peeta… un poco sangrienta si se quiere jajajaja Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_ErandiGuz:_ Coincido contigo, ella necesita aclararse, sin embargo, ya vez como este tipo de cosas, la salida con Rue, actúan un poco como catalizadores. Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras para mi semestre facultativo y por el review! :)

_Mari: _Totalmente de acuerdo contigo sobre el tema de la verdad y las relaciones. Por otro lado, si Katniss reaccionó un poco mal frente al beso y Peeta debe hacerse sentido herido en el orgullo, pero ya están recapacitando un poco! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Torima: _Jajaja Katniss irrita un poco, no? Pero ahora ya está aceptando las cosas de a poco! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Yusha: _Si, si si! Peeta y Rue, salida, sufre! Jjajajaja Katniss está super confundida, quizás se aclare en breve, por el momento solo la pasa mal! Respecto de los posters, a mi el que más me gusto fue el de Gale; en cuanto a Finnick, todas queríamos verlo con el traje del quartel quell… pero no tuvimos a Peeta semi desnudo en la primera… algo me decía que Finnick no haría gala de sus mejores atributos aquí! F*ck you, Hollywood! ¬¬ Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Entdeckerin:_ Seguramente quisiera decirle eso, pero bueno, no le salió, pobrecita! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Chrushbut:_ Jajaja La mala idea se la metió Katniss, ahora tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias muajajajaja Me alegro que te haya gustado el beso y muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Edy: _Genial que ya tengas a Gale sano y salvo, cuidado si tienes mascota no vaya a ser cosa de que te cace al perro para la cena! El sueño de Rue se hará realidad finalmente, y será la peor pesadilla de Katniss! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Sarita Mellark: _ Me alegro que te guste el trabajo que hice con esta adaptación, la verdad es que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede lo más coherente posible! Respecto a próximas publicaciones, estoy escribiendo un nuevo fic, también de AU, pero ambientado en la época de la Primera Guerra mundial, pero tengo planeado subirlo cuando termine de escribirlo, porque temo no tener tiempo después para ponerme a escribir. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 16

Peeta PVO

-¿Ése vestido es de Katniss?- le pregunté a Rue de repente. Ella se lo miró y sonrió.

-Sí. Me lo regaló.

-¿Por qué?- Sabía que mi caballerosidad dejaba bastante que desear en esos momentos, pero no entendía por qué Katniss había decidido desprenderse de su vestido verde. Era uno de mis favoritos… Por otra parte, le quedaba mucho mejor a Kat.

-Creo que estaba un poco cansada de usarlo- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esa chica siempre termina por frustrarme.- comenté, ignorando por completo la presencia de Rue.

Estábamos en el restaurante italiano Anthony, y tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar. Mientras disfrutaba de los bocadillos y las entradas, logré no mencionar el nombre de Katniss ni una sola vez e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mostrarme atento con Rue y contemplarla como una posible chica para salir con frecuencia. Pero cuando la camarera nos llevó el café, supe que mi romance con ella sería un caso perdido. En mi opinión, sólo era la amiga de Katniss. Por supuesto que era una persona excepcional, pero cada vez que la veía a ella, veía a Katniss. Entonces me permití hablar con libertad de quien no había podido sacar de mis pensamientos durante todo el día: Katniss Everdeen.

-Hablas de Katniss, ¿verdad?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Sí.

-Creo que tú también la frustras a ella- contestó, seria. Bebió un sorbo de café, esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

-La quiero mucho.- Me serví más crema y revolví el café con un gesto ausente.

-Ella también te quiere a ti- agregó Rue entre suspiros.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto.- Hizo una pausa.- Y pensar que creí que esta noche me habías invitado a salir y divertirnos. En realidad, creo que más bien necesitas un terapeuta.- Meneó la cabeza y rio.

De repente me di cuenta de que fui un estúpido.

-Rue, lo lamento. No fue mi intención hablar todo el tiempo de Katniss. Cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres? A ver… ¿A qué universidad te gustaría ir?

Volvió a reírse.

-Peeta, no trates de fingir interés en la universidad en la que quiero estudiar. La verdad es que como actor eres pésimo.

-¿Tan trasparente soy?- pregunté, apesadumbrado.

-Has tenido la mente a kilómetros desde que pasaste a buscarme.- Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a doblar y desdoblar una servilleta.

-Pensé que sí salíamos juntos, olvidaría… -Ni siquiera yo sabía cómo continuar.

-¿Olvidarías que estás enamorado de Katniss?- preguntó Rue sin rodeos.

-¡No!- protesté de inmediato-. Me refiero que acabo de terminar con Delly y…

-Ah, no me vengas con ésas- interrumpió Rue-. Tú y Katniss están enamorados. Todo Plutarch High lo sabe desde hace años. Si aceptaran la realidad tal como es y se permitieran estar juntos, los demás podríamos seguir adelante con nuestra vida.

El corazón me latía acelerado; casi no podía respirar.

-¿Crees que Katniss está enamorada de mí?

Apoyó el pocillo en el plato.

-Peeta, no lo creo. Lo sé positivamente. Debiste haberla visto hoy, fingiendo que no le importaba que me habías invitado a salir. Pero yo vi las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?- Se me secó la boca. Busqué mi vaso de agua helada.

Rue se masajeó las sienes.

-Piénsalo bien, Peeta. Ya sabes que yo siento esté ridículo flechazo por ti desde hace dos años, más o menos. Ahora por fin he logrado salir contigo, ¿De verdad, con toda la honestidad, crees que desperdiciaría la noche diciendo que tú y Katniss nacieron el uno para el otro si no estuviera un ciento por ciento segura?- Terminó el discurso e hizo una seña a la camarera para que nos trajera la cuenta.

-Te entiendo- dije, casi para mí mismo.

-Bien. Vayámonos de aquí. Estoy segura de que quiere ir a tu casa y pensar en ella.

-Rue, por favor, prométeme que no le contarás a Katniss ni una sola palabra de lo que hemos conversado esta noche.- Contuve la respiración, rezando para que aceptara mantener la boca cerrada.

-Lo Prometeo.

Solté un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerte por haber sido tan buena?- le pregunté-. El cielo es el límite.

Hizo un gesto señalando la cuenta que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Bien, te dejaré pagar mi cena.

-Hecho- dije. Por supuesto que, de todas maneras, se la habría pagado.

-¿Peeta… podría pedirte otro favor?- me preguntó mientras se ponía el abrigo.

-Lo que quieras.

-Nunca se te ocurra volver a invitarme a salir.- Sonrió y vi que sus ojos brillaban de risa.

La tomé de la mano y le besé la frente.

-¿Sabes, Rue Rice? Eres fantástica.

Cuando salimos del restaurante, me puse a silbar. Canté todo el trayecto de regreso a casa.

No bien llegué a mi casa, subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Mentalmente, ya estaba marcando el número telefónico de Katniss. Teníamos mucho de que hablar.

Pero de pronto, cuando me senté en la cama, como el teléfono a mi lado, perdí la valentía. Al hablar con Rue todo me había parecido simple. Pero ahora que estaba solo, mis sentimientos eran mucho más complicados. Katniss y yo éramos íntimos amigos desde hacía cinco años. Nuestra relación se fundaba sobre ciertas bases, y nunca me había sentado a considerar en serio un cambio en la dinámica.

Dejé el teléfono sobre mi mesa de noche y me acerqué a la cartelera que tenía colgada en la pared, cubierta de fotos de mis primeros años de escuela secundaria. Katniss aparecía en la mitad de ellas. La más grande, situada en el centro, fue la que más me llamó la atención.

La había tomado mi padre, durante la primavera de primer año. Katniss y yo trabajábamos junto a un grupo de chicos en un lavadero de autos; los fondos recaudados fueron destinados al hospital de niños del distrito. Como a las tres de la tarde de ese día, los clientes empezaron a mermar; estábamos todos exhaustos y un poco deprimidos.

De repente tomé una manguera y mojé a Katniss. Ella no se quedó atrás: me vacío un balde de agua jabonosa en la cabeza. Una vez iniciada la batalla, participaron todos. Los minutos siguientes se convirtieron en un caos de agua, jabón y risas histéricas.

Cuando por fin dejé la manguera, advertí que mi padre había traído nuestra vieja estanciera para que la laváramos. Tenía la cámara en la mano y estaba a varios metros de distancia… de la zona de fuego. Apenas unos minutos antes, Katniss se me había acercado para chocarme los cinco. Todavía recuerdo que se nos resbalaron las manos de tanto jabón que teníamos. Y mi padre registró el momento en esa foto.

Aunque me encontraba solo en mi cuarto, la imagen me hizo reír en voz alta. Con sus risas y palmadas, Katniss era el epítome de sí misma. Sentí que toda su esencia saltaba de aquella foto y se aferraba a mi corazón.

Recorrí con la mirada otras fotografías de la cartelera. En algunas aparecíamos Finnick y yo, jugando al básquet o dedicados a otras actividades típicas de varones. Pero mis favoritas eran aquellas donde estaba Katniss conmigo: con mi abuela, montada a caballo, construyendo un muñeco de nieve…

¿Qué pasaría si le confesaba mis verdaderos sentimientos y ella no los correspondía? No sólo sería una humillación total para mí sino que dejaría de ser su mejor amigo. Nuestras charlas y las confidencias pasarían a la historia definitivamente.

¿Y si empezábamos a salir como novios y lo nuestro terminaba como la relación de todos los demás? No había garantías de que nuestro amor durara para siempre. Katniss podía conocer a alguien que le gustara más, o decidir que yo era desastroso besando o descubrir que, después de todo, mis bromas no le resultaban tan divertidas. Mi corazón se haría pedazos y perdería la cosa más importante de mi vida.

Con un profundo suspiro, me acosté. El teléfono se burlaba de mí con su silencio; tenía ganas de estrellarlo contra la pared. Al final levanté el celular y busque en el directorio el número de Katniss.

Cuando estaba por sonar el tono por segunda vez, corté. Me quedé inmóvil durante unos minutos, mirando dijo el poster los Beatles que tenía en la pared. Me di cuenta que no podía hacerlo. No podía poner en juego mi amistad. El precio era demasiado alto.

No me molesté en acomodar la ropa, me desvestí y me metí en la cama sólo con una remera vieja y mi ropa interior. Apagué la luz y me hundí en la cama.

-Katniss nunca sabrá lo que siento por ella- juré en voz alta-. Jamás.

* * *

Hola, Hola! Actualización super expres!¿Cómo están? Espero que bien! Como verán, Rue es una gran amiga, a pesar de que Peeta le gusta ha decido ayudar a sus amigos... ahora queda en ellos despabilar de una buena vez, no? Mañana capítulo nuevo! Ya estamos super cerca del final! Tres capítulos más y terminamos! ^^

As usual, muchas gracias por los favoritos, los follows y los reviews! :)

_ErandiGuz: _Me alegro haberte divertido y espero que este capítulo no hay aumentado tu nerviosismo! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Fannyjaimemartinez:_ No llores! Ya ves, no están juntos! Un cambio de look para Katniss podría ser, lo pensaré! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Cleoru Misumi: _Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por el review! :)

_Vane-.-16: _Jajajaja jamás pondría a Rue con Peeta, solo quería generar intriga! Supongo que de momento he salvado mi cogote! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Coraline Kinomoto:_ Bueno, ya ves como Rue les ha salvado el día, haciendo entrar en razón a Peeta! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Katri: _Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto la historia! Escribir es uno de mis hobbies, pero en este caso el texto no es 100% mío, lamentablemente ajajaj No no, Katniss no volverá con Gale, ni Peeta se queda con Rue, son Katniss y Peeta juntos o no termino el fic jajajaaj Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_DjPuMa13g: _Está completamente confundida, esperemos que resuelva lo que le pasa con su amigo en breve! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Virymp:_ No llores, te prometo que terminan juntos! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Chrushbut: _Jajajaj de nuevo en el blanco! Ahora solo queda esperar que Katniss asuma lo que le pasa! Que este bien tu también y muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Sarita Mellark: _Totalmente de acuerdo, o se apura o se apura! Katniss, vamos, espabila! Espero que el PVO de Peeta te haya gustado. Respecto de los carteles, los vi en el blogspot de miestanteriadigital, es el posteo del 7 de marzo de esta año. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Entdeckerin: _Al final Rue es fue mala amiga y les dio un empujoncito! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Yusha:_ Jajajaj Rue es buena, los ayudo! Qué estés bien tu también y muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 17

Katniss PVO

El domingo por la mañana desperté con un dolor que me partía la cabeza. De abajo llegaban las voces de mamá y Prim que hablaban sobre la cena de navidad. Cuando volvieron a surgir en mi mente las últimas y tortuosas veinticuatro horas de mi vida, hundí el rostro en la almohada. Rue y Peeta. Peeta y Rue. Katniss y nadie. Serían las cinco y media de la mañana (sí, prácticamente no pegué un ojo en toda la noche, y me lo pasé observando las grietas del cielo raso) cuando descubrí exactamente por qué me sentía tan deprimida. Decidí pronunciar las palabras en voz alta por primera vez en mi vida, para ver si mantenían su realismo.

-Estoy enamorada de Peeta- murmuré- Y él no está enamorado de mí.- Decirlo resultó mucho peor que pensarlo. Enjugué mis lágrimas. ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera eran las diez de la mañana y ya estaba llorando!

"Vaya, qué hermosa es la vida", pensé con sarcasmo. Comencé a dar vueltas en la cama, obligándome a repetir la verdad una y otra vez.

Cuando ya no pude tolerar mis propios sentimientos, me levanté. Todavía era temprano, pero no tenía ningún sentido posponer lo inevitable. Tenía que quebrar todos los lazos que me unían a Peeta, y ese mismo día.

Me puse mis jeans más viejos y saqué unos de los descoloridos sweaters de algodón de Plutarch High. También me puse mis botas de cuero de oveja, dobladas sin cuidado, mostrando todo su relleno. Empecé a luchar con mi pelo, tratando de trenzarlo. Me harté y terminé haciendo un rodete flojo. ¿Qué importaba mi aspecto? De todas maneras, desde ese día en adelante pasaría todos los fines de semana encerrada en casa con mi familia.

Fui hasta el guardarropas del vestíbulo y saqué de allí una caja de cartón que apoyé sobre la cama sin hacer. Lentamente, recorrí mi habitación y acaricié todos los recuerdos de la escuela, de los distintos años de secundaria. La mayoría evocaban a Peeta. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tenía que deshacerme de todos esas cosas. Hasta el objeto más insignificante que me recordara nuestra amistad se convertía en una tortura.

Con mucho cuidado, guardé dentro de la caja el osito de peluche que Peeta había ganado para mí en carnaval, cuando estábamos en segundo. Lo había bautizado "Risitas", porque Peeta siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerme reír. Luego siguieron un par de aros de plata: el regalo que me hizo Peeta cuando cumplí dieciséis.

Fui hasta la pared de atrás del escritorio y tomé un portarretratos que tenía una foto de él y mía en el lavadero de autos. Contemplé nuestras caras alegres y enjabonadas y me dolió el corazón. Cuando dejé caer la foto en el interior de la caja, empecé a revolver las gavetas de la cómoda. En los últimos años había hecho acopio de decenas de camisetas de Peeta, que jamás me molesté en devolverle.

-Se volverá loco cuando recupere todo esto- susurré mientras tomaba una camiseta negra que habíamos conseguido en un recital.

Después de unos minutos la caja quedó llena. Miré a mí alrededor; el cuarto parecía desnudo e impersonal. Gran parte de mi vida estaba en esa caja. Ya no me quedaba nada.

Recogí la caja y con los hombros caídos me encaminé hacia la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Adiós, Risitas- un placer conocerte.

El señor Mellark ni siquiera trató de detenerme cuando pasé a su lado con una actitud muy poco cortés, rumbo a las escaleras. Estaba muy deprimida y nadie se interpondría en mi camino. Las escaleras me parecieron interminables. Por el peso de la caja, los brazos y los músculos de la espalda me dolían terriblemente.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación de Peeta, dejé caer la caja al piso. El ruido hizo eco en toda la casa, anunciando mi presencia. Luego empecé a golpear la puerta como si quisiera echarla abajo, sin importarme lo que pensaran los padres.

-¿Qué?- gritó Peeta desde adentro. Su voz me resultó tan familiar, que estuve a punto de echarme atrás e intentar reconciliar mis confusas emociones. Pero negué con firmeza. Me había jurado no ceder a esa tentación. Sabía que sería difícil enfrentarme a Peeta, pero no me quedaba otra salida.

-Soy yo- anuncié, tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz. Abrí la puerta y con el pie empujé la caja hacia el interior del cuarto. Luego entré y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó él, medio dormido, medio confundido. Tenía el cabello rubio revuelto y las mantas enroscadas en el torso. Aun ese estado, me pareció hermoso.

-Te traje todas tus cosas- le dije. No tenía idea de cómo empezaría a explicarle que ya no seríamos amigos.- Yo , eh… bueno, descubrí que tenía demasiadas camisetas tuyas.

Miró el reloj digital que había junto a la cama.

-¿Sentiste la obligación de devolverme todas mis camisetas un domingo a las diez de la mañana?

-Tenía que hacerlo- respondí, como si con esa frase lo aclarara todo-. Seguro que estarás agotado después de tu majestuosa salida con Rue, de modo que te dejaré seguir durmiendo.- Giré abruptamente sobre mis talones, dispuesta salir volando.

-¡Espera!- gritó Peeta, ya despabilado- ¿Quieres ser tan amable de explicarme qué rayos sucede? Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido.

Inspeccioné el piso, tratando con desesperación de hallar alguna frase apropiada que decir. Ms argumentos presentaban demasiadas fallas como para terminar con Peeta así porque sí.

-Ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos- dije por fin.

Cuando pronuncié la frase, las lágrimas me bañaron la cara. Peeta tenía la frente fruncida y una expresión tan adorable, tan segura, que sentí el impulso de arrojarme a sus brazos y suplicarle que se enamorara de mí. Pero luego mis ojos se detuvieron en sus labios, labios que tal vez habían besado a Rue la noche anterior con la misma locura que me habían besado a mí. Tal vez habían estado acariciándose durante todo el postre, en el restaurante. La imagen fue como una puñalada al corazón.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz alta y temblorosa.

-Porque las cosas entre nosotros ya no son como antes- respondí entre sollozos-. No sé de qué otro modo explicártelo.

Se quedó callado, contemplándome boquiabierto. Deseé que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, pero no sucedió nada. Ni siquiera un miserable relámpago.

-Harás una pareja estupenda con Rue- añadí-. Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo.

-¿Rue y yo? No somos…

-¡No me digas ni una sola palabra!- grité-. No quiero oír hablar del tema.

-Pero, Katniss, esto es una locura. ¡Algo mucho peor que una locura!- Se había levantado de la cama y caminaba hacia mí.

-Lo siento, Peeta. He fallado como amiga y lo sé. Pero por favor, no digas nada. Déjame sola… para siempre.

Salí del cuarto y di un portazo. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Casi no veía el camino.

Cuando llegué abajo me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida, ignorando al señor Mellark, que estaba muy alarmado. Oí que Peeta gritaba mi nombre, pero no le hice caso.

Una vez afuera, salí corriendo hacia el Toyota azul de mi madre, que había dejado estacionado en la entrada. Di marcha atrás y vi a Peeta parado en la puerta de su casa, todavía con sus bóxers y la remera gris de los Lakers. Agitaba los brazos en el aire y saltaba como un loco. Con gran valentía, lo ignoré. Recorrí esa calle a toda velocidad, dejando atrás mi corazón.

A pesar de que hacía un frío de morirse, bajé la ventanilla del auto y dejé que el aire helado me azotara. Tenía la sensación de sofocarme, de modo que el viento fue un gran alivio. Conducía sin rumbo, con la esperanza de que cuantos más kilómetros se interpusieran entre Peeta y yo menos tiempo tardaría en volver a sentirme un ser humano.

Encendí la radio. La voz suave y melodiosa del locutor quebró el silencio. Me sentí agradecida de poder oír otra voz. Con un poco de suerte, me serviría para olvidar los gritos de Peeta llamándome.

-Y ahora el tema "A thousand Miles", dedicado a Annie, de parte de Finnick. Dice que ha pasado una noche estupenda y que se alegra de haber tenido el valor de pedirte que fueras su chica- dijo el locutor.

Apagué la radio y me reí con amargura. La ironía no conocía límites. Tuve que detener el Toyota en un estacionamiento para ordenar mis pensamientos. ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenía de encender la radio y escuchar una canción que Finnick Odair dedicara a Annie Cresta? Al parecer, todo Plutarch High tenía suerte en el amor. Todos menos yo, claro.

Apoyé la cabeza e el volante y comencé a respirar profundamente, varias veces. No iría a mi baile de promoción. Nunca conseguiría un chico que me acompañara a la importante fiesta de esa noche. Rue y yo no podríamos ir juntas, cada cual con su pareja, al baile de invierno. Peeta y yo ya no intercambiaríamos regalos navideños ni iríamos a patinar. En adelante, caminaría por los pasillos de Plutarch High como un fantasma de mí misma.

Comencé a fantasear con la idea de irme de Plutarch antes de la fecha y rendir exámenes de equivalencia. Me iría a otro distrito, buscaría trabajo y comenzaría una vida nueva. Me imaginé viviendo en el Capitolio, bailando en algún musical. Luego me vi en el distrito 11, podría trabajar en el campo. O si no, viajar hasta el distrito 4 y convertirme en hippie. Hasta podría conseguirme una nueva identidad. ¿Qué tal Arco Iris o Rayo de Luna?

Por fin me senté y me sequé las lágrimas. Por el momento era la insulsa Katniss Everdeen. Y me sentí sumida en la más profunda de las depresiones. Mi madre no me permitiría mudarme de distrito ni hacer ninguna de esas locuras. Por el contrario, me obligaría a padecer mi dolorosa existencia, soportando cada día solitario, uno tras otro.

Encendí el motor y salí del estacionamiento. Después de conducir no sé durante cuánto tiempo, me encontré frente al cine Tivoli. Se trataba de un viejo teatro que pasaba clásicos los sábados y domingos. Cuando vi que "Casablanca" comenzaría a la unan, dejé el auto de mi madre en el estacionamiento desierto.

"Casablanca" era la película que Peeta y yo habíamos visto por teléfono en septiembre. Por entonces, nuestros sentimientos eran puros y sencillos. Ojalá hubiera podido volver el tiempo atrás y deshacer todo lo sucedido desde aquella noche inocente.

Cuando compré la entrada, la mujer de la boletería me miró extrañada.

-Faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para que comience la película- dijo-. Tal vez te convenga volver más tarde.

Negué con la cabeza. De todos modos, no tenía a donde ir. Una sala de cine vacía era tan buen lugar como cualquier otro para alguien que deseaba estar solo.

-Esperaré- respondí, sabiendo que había llanto en mi voz.

-De acuerdo, querida- respondió con amabilidad-. Entra.

Como no había gente, el cine me pareció extraño, irreal. Pero de todos modos, me senté. Exhausta cerré los ojos para no ver las filas y filas de asientos vacío. Me daba lo mismo esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos o toda una vida. Sin Peeta, ya nada tendría sentido para mí.

* * *

Hola, hola! Me sorprendió la repercusión del capítulo anterior! En cuanto a este, una palabra... DRAMA!Katniss enloqueció directamente, dejó a Peeta solo gritando como un loco en medio de la nieve y en ropa interior. ¿Se arreglarán o Peeta le pedirá otra oportunidad a Delly dado que Katniss está chifladísima? Mmhh quizás sí... Oh, oh, acaso escucho insultos desde lejos? No no, es un Everlark, y morirá siendo un Everlark! Mañana si o si nuevo capítulo, estamos a dos del final... así que, momentos CUL MI NAN TES!

Como siempre agradezco a la gente que puso el fic entre sus favoritos, le dio follow y/o dejo un review! O me lee desde las sombras, ¿por qué no?

_Chrushbut: _Alegres despertares entonces! Y sí, se pusieron un poco tercos con tema de confesar sus sentimientos, pero ya se animarán! Muchas gracias por los bollos, el azúcar y el review! :)

_Entdeckerin: _Me alegro haber hecho amena tu tarde y muchas gracias por el review! :)

_ErandiGuz: _Enhorabuena que te haya gustado! Ya se van a animar, paciencia! Muchas gracias por el review!:)

_Fannyjaimemartinez: _jajajaj si, si, reconozco que estos dos son desesperantes! Muchas gracias por el review!:)

_Vane-.-16: _Jaajaj Katniss finalmente confesó sus sentimientos! Ahora solo falta que lo sepa Peeta! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Paulii: _Me alegro que te guste y muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Cleoru Misumi: _Jajajjaa si, un poco bobo, pobrecito, pero no tanto como Katniss! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Mari q: _Totalmente de acuerdo contigo! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Sinsajito: _Finalmente asumieron sus sentimientos, ahora solo falta la confesión! jajajaja Muchas gracias por el review!

_AHutcherson: _Me hiciste reír muchísimo con tu review! Si, estos dos son algo desesperantes y dramáticos, pero tendrán un buen final! Falta poco para el final, pero bueno! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Yusha: _Jajajaja todo termina al fin, nada puede escapar! Lamentablemente sí, estamos a dos capítulos del final, y me temo que el tema del baile no está relatado aquí (ToT), lo siento! Rue es la mejor sin duda, esperemos que estos dos le hagan caso! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Sarita Mellark: _Jajajja no hay problema, por la forma de redactar el review me había dado cuenta que eras tú (te recomiendo hacerte una cuenta aquí, solo te llegaran e mails si le das follow a las historias nada más). En primer lugar, de nada, trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible porque a mí también me gusta cuando los autores que sigo lo hacen. Me alegro contar con tú apoyo para mi próximo proyecto, estimo que para mediados de mayo ya lo voy a estar subiendo (antes de experimentar THG collage edition). Respecto de Peeta, si, cuando sientes cosas por tu amigo, la cosa definitivamente cambia, él deberá superar este tema. Y sí, supuse que a Finnick lo habían vestido de pirata, pero igual… fue una desilusión, quería verlo en paños menores XD. Bueno, me extendí demasiado! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Coraline Kinomoto: _Cada vez que leo tu nick escribo Caroline y después tengo que corregirlo, así que si me equivoco, mis más sinceras disculpas! Si, es como lo dices tú, tiene miedo al rechazo, y prefiere conservar su amistad a perderla, aunque en este capítulo se le soltó la cadena a Katniss así que de amistad ya ni hablemos! Pero prometo que hay un buen final, felices comiendo perdices o ardillas, lo que sea ajajajaa Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 18

Peeta PVO

Me quedé parado en la puerta hasta que el auto de Katniss desapareció en la esquina. Mi padre estaba detrás de mí, más sorprendido que yo.

-¿Por qué se puso así?- preguntó.

-Es una larga historia- respondí con un suspiro.

Sin agregar ni una sola palabra más, entré, subí a mi alcoba y abrí la caja que me había llevado Katniss. Con el corazón destrozado, comencé a examinar el contenido, cosa por cosa. Cuando encontré a Risitas en el fondo, lo apreté contra mi pecho y busqué refugio entre las mantas.

No entendía qué había pasado con Katniss. ¿Acaso Ru le habría contado nuestra conversación de la noche anterior? Meneé la cabeza. Confiaba en que ella cumpliría con su promesa de mantener la boca cerrada.

Miré en retrospectiva todo lo que había sucedido desde el día del Trabajador. Aunque nos habíamos peleado más que de costumbre (mucho más), nunca pensé que ella quisiera terminar nuestra amistad. Para mí, la idea de dejar de ser amigos era tan descabellada como dejar de respirar. Habíamos nacido para estar juntos, y ahora quería que nos separáramos. ¿Por qué?

Con todo el corazón, quise convencerme de que estaba celosa de Rue. Pero, para empezar, había sido idea suya que invitara a salir a su amiga. Fue ella la que quiso que olvidara a Delly y rehiciera mi vida. Y también fue ella la que pasó todo el tiempo llorando por los rincones porque Gale la había plantado para volver con Madge. Además, cuando la besé el viernes, fue ella la que terminó con el beso. Cada vez que recuerdo cómo lamentaba haber perdido a Gale siento náuseas.

En el transcurso de la mañana repasé la diversidad de objetos que Katniss me había devuelto. Cada vez que miraba la cara del osito marrón, sentía una nueva puñalada en el pecho. Katniss me había implorado que la dejara sola y yo no podía hacer nada.

Al fin me enojé. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Desde cuándo era la única que tomaba las decisiones con respecto a nuestra amistad? Tomé el teléfono. La obligaría a hablar conmigo aunque tuviera que ir hasta su casa y entrar por la fuerza en su cuarto.

Corté cuando me atendió el contestador automático. De alguna manera, la idea de dejarle un mensaje desesperado me pareció una carga demasiado pesada de sobrellevar. No podía forzarla a hablar conmigo. Sólo conseguiría irritarla y que me insultara. Lo único que podía hacer era… nada.

Cuando mi celular sonó me sobresalté. Respondí sin mirar la pantalla, con la ferviente esperanza de que fuera Katniss, que había entrado en razones.

-Hola, Mellark- saludó la voz jovial de Finnick.

-Hola, Finnick.- Se me fue el alma a los pies. De inmediato me puse a pensar en algún pretexto para poder cortar lo antes posible.

-Por fin me tiré a la pileta, amigo.- Parecía extasiado.- Lo hice.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté mientras me masajeaba el cuello.

-De Annie. Anoché la invité a salir. Fue increíble. A la mañana, cuando desperté me dije: "Odair, hoy serás un hombre; llama de una vez a la chica que te hace actuar como si estuvieras loco". Entonces la llamé y ella aceptó. El resto es una historia romántica.

-Lo pasaron bien, ¿verdad?- dije, tratando de borrar el cinismo de mi tono de voz.

-Ah, parece que hubiéramos nacido el uno para el otro. ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor parte?

-¿Cuál?- Apreté a Risitas con todas mis fuerzas. Me esforcé por sentirme contento por Finnick y Annie.

-Me confesó que estuvo enamorada de mí durante todo el semestre. ¿No te parece estupendo?

-Asombroso.

No podía creer que justamente Finnick Odair se hubiera enamorado. Siempre se había burlado de mí y mis intenciones de encontrar a la chica de mis sueños. Y ahora hablaba como un bobo. Nunca lo había oído tan feliz.

-¿Quieres saber qué hice esta mañana?

-Dime.

Al parecer, Finnick no se dio cuenta de que la conversación no me entusiasmaba tanto como a él.

-Llamé a la emisora de radio y le pedí al locutor que pasara un tema en especial y se lo dedicara. Luego llamé a Annie y le dije que encendiera la radio. Los dos nos quedamos en línea, sin hablar, esperando que pasaran la canción.- Finnick suspiró satisfecho.

-Parece que te ha picado fuerte- comenté. No sabía cómo explicarle que escucharlo hablar de declaraciones de amor en ese momento era lo mismo que me clavaran un cuchillo y me revolvieran las entrañas.

-Hasta la invité para el baile de invierno- continú , tal vez podamos ir contigo y la pareja que lleves.

-No sé por qué, pero intuyo que no iré.

-Peeta, por supuesto que irás. Si no consigues chica, siempre puedes llevar a Katniss. Ambos son libres, y de todos modos, toda la escuela cree que son pareja.

Oí mis propias carcajadas de lunático. Si seguía hablando con Finnick un segundo más, terminaría arrojándome por la ventana.

-Oye, mi padre me llama. Me alegra mucho que se te haya dado lo tuyo con Annie. No bajes los brazos.

Corté antes de que pudiera responderme. Apenas tenía diecisiete años y mi vida no era más que soledad y dolor. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría tolerarlo.

Cuando mi padre asomó la cabeza por la puerta, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Pudieron haber sido segundos, horas o días.

-Tu madre y yo iremos al supermercado- dijo- ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Escondí a Risitas bajo las mantas y negué con la cabeza.

-Creo que me quedaré un rato en casa.

Mi padre me dirigió la más paternal de las sonrisas y me hizo sentir como si tuviera cinco años.

-De acuerdo, pero no te quedes todo el día en la cama. No es saludable.- Se fue, cerró la puerta y yo saqué al oso de su escondite.

Cuando oí que se abría la puerta del garaje, me levanté. En el baño, hice un vago intento por cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara. Pero hasta peinarme me resultó un esfuerzo terrible. Con la sensación de hallarme en el vacío, bajé a la cocina y me serví una taza de café negro. Luego me dediqué a hojear el periódico, tratando de sacarme a Katniss de la cabeza.

Leí la sección de deporte pero cuando terminé con la tabla de resultados me di cuenta de que no recordaba quién había ganado el partido. Para el caso, tampoco me importaba. Pasé a la sección de espectáculos. Tal vez una película sirviera para arrancarme de mi tristeza. Mis ojos se posaron en un gigantesco aviso de "Casablanca". La daban en el Tivoli y la primera función empezaba a la una. En mi mente se representó la última noche que vi la película; Katniss ya estaba acostada cuando la llamé, pero se levantó y la vio entera.

Miré el reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para que empezara. Salí corriendo hacia la puerta, tomé las llaves y me puse la chaqueta. Luego, automáticamente, tomé el teléfono para llamarla e invitarla. No bien toqué el símbolo verde, corté. Por un breve instante había olvidado que los motivos que me llevaban a ver esa película eran justamente borrar todos los hechos de aquella mañana. Dejé caer mi celular en mi bolsillo. Tenía una sensación de vacío en el estómago. De acuerdo con lo que me había dicho, no podía volver a llamarla. Debería habituarme a ir solo a ver las películas viejas. Ninguno de mis amigos comprendía el encanto de ver un clásico en blanco y negro.

Mientras conducía hacia el cine, descubrí que al ver a Humphrey Bogart y a Ingrid Bergman no olvidaría a Katniss. Por el contrario, me pondría a llorar como un bebé cuando llegara la parte donde Sanm interpreta "As Time Goes By" para Ilsa.

De todas maneras compré la entrada. Como no conseguía dejar de pensar en Katniss, supuse que la sala oscura del cine sería el sitio ideal para mi depresión.

-¿Vas a encontrarte con alguien aquí?- me preguntó la empleada que atendía en la boletería, mientras me daba el vuelto.

-No. Muy por el contrario- respondí.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Hoy deber haber algo raro en el aire- comentó, más para sí misma que para mí.

-Seguramente- coincidí, aunque no sabía de qué hablaba. Tampoco me importaba.

Como ya había llegado tarde, fui al kiosko y compré pop corn. No había probado bocado en todo el día y me hacía ruido el estómago. No sabía sí sería capaz de terminar todo el paquete, pero pedí mantequilla extra, por las dudas.

La sala estaba semillena. Humphrey Bogart aparecía en la pantalla y se oía una música de fondo. En ese momento podría haber sido el propio Bogart, interpretando a Rick. El personaje había perdido a su verdadero amor y ahora vivía una existencia sin sentido. Siempre se mostraba frío e intocable, porque nada le importaba. Decidí que en el futuro sería como él: un hombre indiferente que anda por la vida sin emociones ni deseos por haber perdido a mi verdadero amor.

Perdido en la tragedia de mis pensamientos, esperé que mis ojos se adaptaran a las penumbras. Luego fui hacia adelante, buscando un asiento en la fila más desocupada. Quería esta lo más solo posible durante mi descanso mental.

Había recorrido un tercio de la sala cuando el corazón por poco se me sale del pecho. Una cabellera muy familiar estaba apenas tres filas más adelante que yo. Me detuve abruptamente y casi se me cayó el paquete que llevaba. Con una mano me refregué un ojo primero y luego el otro. Sin duda era una alucinación. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de que fuera Katniss la que se hallaba frente a mis ojos… como si hubiera sabido que yo también iría a ese cine?

Cerré los ojos por un momento y cuando volví a abrirlos, ella continuaba allí. Seguí avanzando y no pude reprimir la sensación de que, a diferencia de Rick, mi romance estaba por llegar a un final feliz.

* * *

Hola, hola! Nuevo récord de actualización, ¿qué les parece? Bueno, finalmente los trágicos (con todas la letras) amantes se van a reencontrar en el cine... ¿y ahora? ¿se reconcilian? ¿no se reconcilian? ¿a Katniss se le zafa la cadena de nuevo y le pone la bolsa de pop corn se sombrero? ¿Peeta exclama "Me lleva la cachipanda" y la besa apasionadamente? Un millón de posibilidades, una sola cuestión... queda un capítulo... estamos a tres miserables hojas de terminar el libro! CHAN

Como siempre quiero agradecer a las personas que ponen a éste fic entre sus favoritos, le dan follow, dejan reviews o lo leen desde el anonimato!

_Guest: _Jajaja Peeta en bóxer gritando, esperemos que no se agarre una neumonía! Me alegro que te guste la historia y espero que encuentres un mejor amigo que cocine pan! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Cleoru Misumi: _Jajaja Katniss pendeja y loca totalmente, tendría que haber entrado al cuarto, meterse en la cama con él y enseñarle quien manda! jajajaaj Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Chrushbut: _Jjaja no no, Peeta no vuelve con Delly, ahora solo le queda confesarse con Katniss, más allá del lapsus de locura que le dio! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Entdeckerin: _Se le zafó la cadena a Katniss directamente, lo dejo gritando y la nieve jajaj Como verás son muy caritativa con la ansiedad de la gente y he sido el nuevo capítulo antes! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Coraline Kinomoto: _No sé qué película te refieres ( : S), pero has adivinado parte del capítulo nuevo jajaaj Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Katri: _No no, Delly no vuelve, ni Gale tampoco! Ahora solo falta que estos dos se arreglen! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Susan: _Jajajajaj Novela korena, buenísima la comparación! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Fannyjaimemartinez: _No te preocupes, Delly no se acercará! Falta que estos dos se reencuentren nada más! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Vane-.-16: _Jjajajajajja Drama, Dram everywhere! No hacen falta las amenazas, Delly y Peeta no vuelven a estar juntos, no te preocupes. Si tuviste un subida de adrenalina con ese capítulo, no quiero imaginarme con este! Supongo que te veo una soda ahora jajajaj Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Edy: _Hay reconciliación, lo prometo, no lloresssss! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Virymp: _Si, Katniss desespera un poco! Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos

Ekishka


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

**Más que un amigo**

Capítulo 19

Katniss PVO

Ingrid Bergman todavía no había aparecido en pantalla y yo ya estaba tragándome las lágrimas. Por lo general, lograba mantenerme los ojos secos hasta que Rick encontraba a Sam interpretando "As Time Goes By" en el piano para Ilsa. Me puse a pensar en su fortaleza y me prometí no actuar como una idiota. Ilsa nunca hubiera llorado durante toda una película… Ni siquiera había llorado durante toda la guerra.

Me sequé los ojos con la manga y me erguí en el asiento. Como propia voluntad, mis pensamientos volvieron a Peeta. Pero en lugar de concentrarme en lo mal que había terminado nuestra relación, recordé todos los buenos momentos que habíamos compartido.

En mi mente se representó un montaje de él y yo juntos. Sonreí. Primero surgió un recuerdo de aquel día que empujamos una canoa en Tigri's Pond. Luego recordé cuando se presentó en la puerta de mi casa vestido como conejito de Pascua. Y me reí en voz alta cuando lo recordé desbarrancándose por una montaña en una excursión de ski que hicimos con la escuela. Cuando terminó de caer, se levantó e hizo una reverencia a todos los esquiadores que lo observaban sorprendidos.

Y luego apareció la imagen del beso entre los dos. Casi pude sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, sus dedos recorriendo mi cabello. Y cuando bailamos en la fiesta de ex alumnos, me pareció estar en un mundo privado. Sus brazos me habían estrechado con fuerza, haciéndome olvidar que supuestamente estaba enamorada de Gale.

"Qué ironía", pensé.

Nunca había estado enamorada de Gale. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que ese chico me hubiera gustado. Había confundido mi deseo de tener novio con el significado del amor verdadero. Ahora, la idea de haber derramado mis lágrimas porque él había decidido volver con Magde me causaba risa.

Me hallaba tan perdida en los recuerdos de Peeta que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien se me acercaba. No había nadie sentado en la fila que yo ocupaba, pero de pronto sentí una presencia. Se me erizaron los pelos del brazo; fue como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera el cuerpo. Aun antes de volver la cabeza, supe que era Peeta quien estaba a mi lado.

-¿Alguien pidió pop corn?- me susurró al oído.

Lo miré como una tonta; mi corazón galopaba. Fue como si lo hubiera convocado con sólo concentrarme en él intensamente. Ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia, y a pesar de la oscuridad de la sala vi la calidez de su mirada. Contemplé su cabello desprolijo, la sombra de su barba. Bajé la vista y vi que se había puesto medias de distintos pares.

"Su aspecto es peor que el mío", pensé.

No puede hablar, pero introduje la mano en su paquete de pop corn y tomé un puñado. Luego seguí mirando la pantalla, temerosa de ponerme a llorar. No sabía qué sentí en realidad, pero me alegraba su proximidad. Con su presencia, el dolor de haber perdido nuestra amistad palidecía. Estaríamos juntos la siguiente hora y media, como mínimo.

Durante un rato que me pareció una eternidad, nos quedamos tiesos en nuestras butacas. No nos atrevíamos a mirarnos. En "Casablanca" pasaban los días y las noches, pero para mí todo era una borrosa sucesión de hechos. La cercanía de Peeta me distraía demasiado.

Si bien no nos tocábamos, el calor de su cuerpo parecía envolverme. En un momento dado, los dos fuimos a buscar pop corn a la vez. Ante el contacto de piel contra piel, nos separamos abruptamente y cada uno se apartó hacia un costado distinto, lo más lejos posible el uno del otro.

Pero en la última escena de la película teníamos el hombro y el brazo juntos. Casi no pude respirar. Nunca me había perturbado tanto la presencia de otro ser humano. Era Peeta, mi mejor amigo y mi verdadero amor.

Cuando escuché a Humphrey Bogart decir: "Siempre tendremos París", las lágrimas brillaron en mis ojos por primera vez desde que Peeta se sentó a mi lado.

De pronto sentí su aliento en mi mejilla y me volví hacia él. Temblé como una hoja, mientras esperaba que algo sucediera.

-Siempre tendremos…- me murmuró al oído. Esperé que dijera "París". En cambio terminó:-Una eternidad.

Extendí el brazo y le tomé la mano, apretándole los dedos con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando volví el rostro hacia él, con su mano libre delineé la curvatura de mis labios. Estaba convencida de que todos los que se hallaban en el cine oían los latidos de mi corazón, pero no me importó.

-Te amo- murmuré.

-Ta amo- respondió.

Nuestros labios se encontraron cuando aparecieron los títulos. Lo besé como todo el deseo contenido durante semanas, meses, años. Sus besos fueron tan apasionados como los míos y por primera vez sentí que comenzábamos a entendernos de verdad.

Mientras permanecíamos unidos en un profundo beso, olvidé por completo dónde nos encontrábamos. El mundo estaba formado sólo por nosotros dos. Nada ni nadie importaba. Todo lo demás se evaporaba en el aire.

De repente se encendieron las luces. Seguíamos besándonos. Nos separamos cuando toda la sala empezó a aplaudir y a chiflar. Nos dirigimos una mirada culpable y luego nos echamos a reír. Un agudo silbido de alguien que pasó junto a nosotros nos tentó más todavía. Pero de todos modos no dejamos de mirarnos. Estábamos absortos en la perfección del momento.

Cuando todos se fueron del cine, Peeta me tomó de la mano y me hizo levantar del asiento. Comenzamos a caminar por el estrecho pasillo, sin dejar de abrazarnos, aunque nos tropezábamos cada vez que dábamos un paso.

En el vestíbulo iluminado, la empleada de la boletería estaba de pie, con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Tenía el presentimiento!- exclamó cuando nos vio salir.- Tal como dije, debe haber algo en el aire.

Salimos a la calle, riéndonos como tontos. "Tontos enamorados", pensé dichosa.

De pronto Peeta se detuvo y me abrazó. Yo lo abracé con fuerza.

-Oye, Kat- dijo

-¿Qué?- Le aparté el cabello del rostro. Me encantó la sedosa sensación entre mis dedos.

-¿Tienes compañero para el baile de invierno?- preguntó-. ¿Sabes? Hice una apuesta y no puedo perderla.

Lo abracé con más fuerza que nunca y besé cada centímetro de su rostro. Me reí y le di un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

-Creo que quisiste decir que hay una apuesta que yo tengo que ganar- corregí, mirándolo a los ojos.

Peeta se puso serio y me tomó la cara entre ambas manos.

-Creo que hemos ganado los dos- murmuró.

Me besó y ya no sé qué pasó después. Lo único que recuerdo es que la noche concluyó con chocolate caliente, frente a la chimenea. Supongo que tu frondosa imaginación te permitirá adivinar el resto…

.

.

Fin

Hola! Todo termina al fin, nada puede escapar, todo tiene un final, todo termina! ¿Qué les pareció este final? Son dos tiernos! Bien, bien, sé que varias me van a preguntar "Cómo? Así termina", a lo que respondo, sip, así termina el libro! A mí, en mi opinión personal, siempre me dejo sabor a poco ese final, siempre quise saber qué había pasado con Roger y Claudia (los personajes originales) luego... por lo cual, se me ocurrió hacer un epílogo... pero quiero su opinión, que es sumamente valiosa y crucial... opción A, dejo la cosa como esta, todo el mundo a imaginar que paso después... opción B, confían en mí, y redacto un epílogo... Uds. me dicen! Sea cual sea la decisión, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que siguieron la historia, si están acá es porque la leyeron hasta el final, me hizo muy feliz contar con su apoyo y aceptación! Muchas gracias! ^_^

Como siempre, voy a darle las gracias a la gente que puso el fic en favoritos, le dio follow y/o dejó un review! :)

_Vane-.-16:_ Jajaja Si, no pude mantener mi idea de actualizar al día siguiente con tanta gente ansiosa! Si el público lo pide, qué remedio queda? La verdad que las donas en general me caen mal al estómago, pero muchas gracias por la recomendación! La osita vaquita y el pote de helado supongo que le dieron un toque especial a la lectura del gran final de esta historia, tal y como te prometí… fue feliz! Pienso publicar otro fic, pero a mediados de mayo, espero terminar de escribirlo y editarlo para esa época, cabe destacar que va a ser muy, pero muy diferente a este, pero espero que te guste! Te agradezco enormemente que hayas acompañado el desarrollo de este y muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Edy: _Pues aquí tienes la reconciliación! Espero que haya satisfecho tus expectativas y me alegro mucho de que hayas disfrutado mi trabajo con este fic! Seguiré publicando mis fics, por lo menos durante este año, y muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Sarita Mellark:_ Bueno, espero que no te hayas perdido este capítulo, sobre todo porque finalmente de confesaron al abrigo de los amantes trágicos hollywoodenses ajajajaj De mis otros fics, solo puedo decirte… oh, Dios, no, no los leas porque son malísimos! jajaja Muchas gracias por el review y espero poder seguir viéndote por aquí, por el fanfiction! :)

_Andy:_ Aquí la reconciliación! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Guest:_ jajajaj ya resolví tu duda! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Cleoru Misumi: _Los capítulos de Peeta son así, porque él es así ajajaj Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Yusha: _Jajajaja después de kilos de drama, finalmente están juntos, al igual que Finnick y Annie! Espero que ahora puedas dormir! Y sí, dieron el numerito en el cine, pero qué más da! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_DjPuMa13g: _Confesión lista y ahora ya están juntos finalmente! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Entdeckerin: _Hoy es la emoción al grado máximo, finalmente se aman! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	20. Epílogo

_Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes y locaciones, pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este fanfiction es una adaptación del libro "Más que un amigo" de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey._

* * *

_Aclaración: Este epílogo no existe en la obra orginal de la autora Elizabeth Winfrey, lo he inventado yo._

**Más que un amigo**

Epílogo

Katniss PVO

La mañana del sábado del Baile de Invierno mi cuarto era un completo caos. Mientras chequeaba todo mi atuendo para la noche, Prim me miraba divertida desde el marco de la puerta. Se había vencido mi base de maquillaje. Genial. Bufé.

-¿Ansiosa, Katniss?-preguntó Prim, con ligera sorna.

-¿Tú qué crees?- respondí entre dientes, mientras forcejaba con la cremallera de mis botas de cuero.

-Es sólo un baile- respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Sólo un baile? ¡Es mi primer baile con Peeta!- exclamé, nerviosa.

-Pero ya has tenido varios bailes con Peeta- señaló

-No como novios

-Ay, Katniss. Toda la escuela piensa que salen desde hace décadas- dijo Prim, rodando los ojos azules.

Mi pequeña hermana claramente no entendía el peso del asunto. Este era mi primer baile con mi novio (perfecto y tierno, cabe aclarar) Peeta, no mi mejor amigo, ahora era algo mucho mejor. Sonaba tan bien. Novio.

Sonreí como una tonta y Prim hizo una mueca.

Cuando llego la hora del baile, mi nerviosismo había llegado a niveles insospechados. Realmente deseaba estar perfecta para él, sin embargo la sombra de la bella Delly Cartwright sopesaba en mi ánimo. Mi madre y Prim coincidieron en que estaba espléndida. Para la ocasión, contando con la compañía de Rue, habíamos recurrido nuevamente a Cinna's. Esta vez había elegido un vestido de un solo hombro en tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas, con pequeños destellos de lentejuelas.

Mientras le daba los toques finales a mi máscara de pestañas recordé la sorpresa que se había llevado mi madre la semana anterior cuando nos encontró muy acaramelados en el sofá del playroom. Mi pobre novio se había pegado tal susto ante la repentina intromisión de mi madre que había aterrizado en el suelo. Cuando le confesé, con la cara teñida de rojo como una cereza, que estábamos juntos, ella simplemente dijo: "¡Al fin!...Peeta, cariño, ¿te quedas a cenar?". Como verán, mi madre es totalmente sobre protectora.

A las ocho y media el timbre retumbó por toda la casa y tuve que recordarme mentalmente que llevaba unas sandalias de diez centímetros de tacón que no me permitían correr como una atleta, no quedaría muy elegante caer de bruces por las escaleras. Peeta me esperaba en el vestíbulo, con su elegante traje negro en esta vez, junto a mi madre y Prim, que tenía preparada nuestra pequeña cámara digital para documentar el momento. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¡Wow! Kat, estás hermosa- dijo Peeta, con una sonrisa. Me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-Gracias. Tú no estás nada mal- respondí, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. Me sentía demasiado abochornada.

Peeta rió.

-Te traje un ramillete para tu vestido-. Sacó una caja de plástico que contenía las flores, un delicado conjunto de rosas de color rojo de pequeño tamaño combinadas con diminutas florecitas blancas. –Listo- murmuró, cuando terminó de colocar las flores en mi hombro. Sin poder evitarlo, me quedé mirándolo embelesada. Realmente el amor por Peeta me había dado fuerte.

El carraspeó de mi madre nos sacó de nuestra nube personal, mientras mi hermana nos miraba divertida con la cámara en la mano. Posamos para ella y nos marchamos al tan esperado baile.

-¡Qué se diviertan!- exclamó mi madre sonriente desde la puerta de la casa.

-¡Ten cuidado con la "chica en llamas", Peeta!- rió Prim, agitando el brazo al lado de mi mamá.

Peeta se echó a reír por el apodo y yo lo miré de mala manera.

-¡Eres niña muerta, Patito!- amenacé, entrando al Honda de mi novio. No me cansaba de decirlo.

El gimnasio de Plutarch High estaba aún mejor decorado que cuando fue el baile de ex alumnos. Las luces navideñas tintineaban sobre el gran árbol de Navidad, en el cual las esferas de cristal y plata se destacaban sobre el verde oscuro. Miles de copitos de nieve hechos en papel blanco se encontraban repartidos en las mesas, el suelo y en forma de guirnaldas, acompañadas por largas lametas plateadas. Las luces generales estaban bajas, creando una atmosfera más íntima.

No bien aparecimos en la pista de baile, Rue se nos acercó muy sonriente, acompañada por Tresh, el chico que había conocido en el baile de ex alumnos.

-Hey, tortolitos- dijo, a modo de saludo.

-Hola, Rue.- respondí- ¿Preparada para la nieve?

-Propuesto, hasta he traído mi propio equipo de rescate.- respondió, señalando a su acompañante. Me eché a reír. –Bueno, supongo que nos vemos luego, tortolos- dijo ella, guiñándonos un ojo. Desde aquel lunes, cuando le conté que Peeta y yo habíamos decidido comenzar a salir, nos bautizó de aquella manera. Hasta Finnick se le había pegado el mote.

De repente vi a Gale Hawthorne en el escenario, por lo cual deduje que nuevamente la velada sería musicalizada por The Mockingjay. Noté que Peeta ceñía su agarre en mi cintura cuando mi ex novio hizo su aparición estelar. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Eres perfecta, Kat- dijo Peeta, sus ojos azules despedían esa luz que tenía el poder de obnubilarme por completo.

Nos dejamos arrullar por la música. La voz sensual de Gale nos envolvía nuevamente, pero la sentía lejana, distante y completamente ajena a mí. Peeta me estrechó más contra él y me dejé embriagar con toda su esencia. Aquel baile era simplemente perfecto. Continuamos bailando así, muy juntos. Nuestros pasos nos condujeron a aquel rincón poco iluminado, debajo del aro de básquet.

Levanté la cabeza, que hasta ese momento la tenía apoyada contra su pecho duro, y encontré los labios de Peeta a escasos centímetros de los míos. Esta vez, sin ningún reparo, acorte la distancia entre nosotros. Aquel roce dulce dio paso a la pasión que siempre Peeta despertaba en mí. La suavidad de su lengua en mi labio inferior me invitó a abrir la boca y profundizar el beso.

-Vaya. Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Pan Peeta- la voz de Delly nos devolvió a la realidad. No pude reprimir una mirada molesta.

-Delly- saludó Peeta, con sequedad- No. Como verás no. De hecho, seguí tu consejo.

-¿Qué consejo?- preguntó Delly, con una expresión sorprendida.

-¿Acaso no me dijiste que si Katniss era tan maravillosa saliera con ella? Pues ya ves. Katniss es maravillosa. Y-enfatizó la "Y"- salgo con ella.- sonrió.

Delly bufó molesta y se retiró por donde vino, sin embargo alcancé a ver el destello de la pulsera con el ópalo. No pude reprimir un pinchazo de celos. Meneé la cabeza. Ella tenía una estúpida pulsera, yo tenía algo mejor. Sonreí y, antes de que él pudiera decir algo, lo besé. Peeta abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no tardo en responder mi beso.

Retomamos nuestra estrecha danza. De repente, Peeta me rodeó en un abrazo. Sentí su aliento cosquillear en mi oreja y me estremecí.

-Te amo, Katniss Everdeen- murmuró en mi oído. Luego besó la parte sensible de mi oreja con discreta suavidad.

-Y yo a ti, Peeta- respondí, con un hilo de voz. Cerré los ojos y volví al refugió de su pecho.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, vi no muy lejos de nosotros a Finnick Odair y Annie Cresta bailando, en un abrazo como el nuestro mirándose embelesados. "Tontos enamorados… como nosotros", pensé y por primera vez no sentí celos del amor de nadie más. Tenía mi verdadero amor, perfecto, bello y puro… mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Peeta PVO

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo del vestíbulo por enésima vez, tratando de infundirme coraje y de autoconvencerme que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Repasé mentalmente la pequeña lista de cosas que tenía que llevar. Tenía todo. Estaba listo y decidido.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto, esta vez un Honda CRV 2007 azul oscuro, había vendido mi viejo Accord hacía años. Junto al canastillo de las llaves estaba la foto que Prim nos había hecho la noche del Baile de Invierno. "Mi chica en llamas, solo mía", pensé y me reí solo de mi pensamiento. Katniss odiaba que la llamara así.

Los kilómetros entre el distrito 7 y el 4 se me hicieron eternos. Katniss estaba en el distrito 4 terminando su maestría en literatura europea, mientras que yo terminaba de montar una nueva sucursal de la pastelería Mellark en el distrito 7. Al final me había decidió por la administración de empresas. Los años de universidad fueron algo duros sin Katniss a mi lado, por lo que aprovechábamos las vacaciones al máximo, aunque siempre buscábamos la manera de estar juntos lo más asiduamente posible. La ruta entre el distrito 4, donde Kat estudiaba, y el distrito 5, donde yo estudiaba, fue una gran compañía durante esos años. Ahora, siete años más tarde, esperaba recorrerla solo por última vez.

Encendí la radio y la voz del locutor sonó alegre.

-_Estás en FM 104.5, soy Caesar Flickerman y ella es la sensual Cashmere Flench_- una risita de mujer se coló luego de las palabras de Caesar-_Hoy tenemos un programa muy, muy especial._

-_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué, Caesar?_- preguntó Cashmere

-_Porque tú estás aquí_-risas- _Ahora en serio, hoy tenemos un invitado muy especial._

-_¿Quién? ¿Quién?_- preguntó la mujer, con emoción.

-_El hombre que trae loca a media población de Panem, el cantante de The Mockingjay, Gale Hawthorne… ¿Cómo estás, Gale? ¿Puedo decirte Gale, no?-_

Mascullé un improperio en voz baja y apreté el agarre del volante. Genial. Una entrevista a Caradetonto. The Mockingjay finalmente había realizado su disco, al año siguiente de terminar la secundaria y, desde aquel momento, se había colado en los corazones de las adolescentes de todo el país.

-_Hola, Caesar, Cashmere… por supuesto que puedes decirme Gale-_ respondió Gale, con su voz ronca habitual, con un ligero tinte risueño esta vez.

Escuché la entrevista sin prestar demasiada atención al contenido, lamentablemente, la FM 104.5 era la única emisora que se lograba captar bien en aquel tramo del camino y en mi lista mental, la que hice antes de salir de casa, olvidé completamente mi pendrive con música.

-_Gale… ahora que ya estamos en confianza, dime… todo Panem quiere saber quién es la Chica de los Ojos grises… porque, si mal no recuerdo, la señorita Undersee los tenía azules._- Gale y Madge habían terminado algunos años atrás, cuando ella decidió engañar a su novio de toda la vida con un profesor de su universidad.

-_¡Uf! Caesar, acabas de ponerme en un horrible aprieto… pero bueno, fue hace tanto tiempo… es una ex novia_- respondió Caradetonto, sentí la sangre hervir. El muy idiota iba a hablar de mi Katniss por radio nacional. ¿Y si él muy estúpido seguía enamorado de Katniss y la buscaba? Meneé la cabeza. Katniss me amaba. Estaba más que seguro.

-_Ahh…-_la voz de Ceasar sonó interesaba-_¿Y cómo se llama la señorita?_

-_Me matarán por esto. Se llama Katniss._-Gale rió.

-_¿Y qué paso son ella? Debió importarte mucho como para que le escribas una canción, cosa que no hiciste con Madge_- dijo el locutor, con cizaña. Gruñí.

-_Oh, Sí. Katniss es una chica estupenda, la dejé ir como un estúpido._

_-¿O sea que aún guardas sentimientos por ella?_

_-No, no. Es decir, sí. La recuerdo con mucho cariño, pero ella ahora tiene un novio. Un tipo estupendo. _–respondió Gale. Largué el aire que estaba conteniendo. No pude evitar sentirme mal. Tantos años detestando a Caradetonto. En realidad, eran celos, a Katniss siempre le había parecido tan maravilloso. Estúpido Gale.

_-¡Oh, vaya! Bueno, te agradecemos el tiempo que nos has dedicado Gale y te deseamos la mejor de las suertes._- para cerrar la entrevista, el Dj puso la canción de "La Chica de los ojos grises".

Finalmente aparqué en la puerta del edificio donde vivía Katniss. El día era estupendo, el calor no era excesivo y la playa se veía de maravillas. Saqué la canasta de picnic que llevaba en el asiento trasero y toqué timbre. Al cabo de unos minutos, allí estaba ella, radiante con su vestido de verano color azul cielo y sus sandalias de tira.

-Peeta, cariño- dijo arrojándose a mi cuello.- ¡Qué sorpresa! Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo a ti- respondí, sonriendo contra sus labios.- ¿Picnic?

-Oh, sí- dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa.

Cerca del atardecer, Katniss se acurrucó más contra mí y procuré rodearla con mi brazo. Los rayos anaranjados del sol enmarcaban su rostro de manera divina, mientras ella tenía la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del mar. Esa era la señal. Mi corazón se aceleró a un ritmo vertiginoso y temí que ella notara algo extraño.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Katniss Everdeen?- le pregunté, como siempre que deseaba entablar una conversación de ese estilo.

Katniss suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa, volviendo la mirada hacia mí.

-Sí, que siempre me preguntas si sé cuál es mi problema- respondió ella, casi riendo.

-Otra vez te equivocas- dije, tomé aire, tratando de calmar mi pulso- Tu problema es que aún no te casas conmigo.

Katniss se separó con rapidez, no mucho, lo suficiente para verme bien la cara, como queriendo comprobar que no estaba de broma. No lo estaba. Al menos no esta vez.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, asombrada. Sus grandes ojos grises me miraban con total expectativa.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Katniss?- pregunté, con algo de timidez. Saqué con cuidado de mi bolsillo la cajita negra de terciopelo que escondía el anillo que había comprado especialmente para ella.

-Sí, Peeta, por supuesto que quiero- respondió, abalanzándose sobre mí. Caímos sobre la arena mullida y suspiré tranquilo, mientras me dejaba besar toda la cara.

Cuando nos incorporamos, abrí la caja, mostrándole el contenido. Ella me miró maravillada. Con delicadeza tomé su mano y deslice el anillo de oro blanco y diamantes por su dedo anular.

-Me haces muy feliz, chica en llamas-dije, abrazándola.-El diamante es la piedra de tu nacimiento.

-Eres un cursi, Peeta Mellark- respondió Katniss, su risa hizo música en mis oídos- Pero aún así, te amo.

Suspiré feliz. Tal como dije, mi historia de amor tendría _un final feliz_.

* * *

Hola!¿Qué les pareció? Realmente me esforcé por copiar lo mejor posible la narrativa de la autora orginal, si me salí un poco del patrón pido disculpas, pero también quise darle un toqué más THG, agregando un par de cosillas más de los Juegos del Hambre, como los distritos, por ejemplo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Ahora sí, es la despedida, al menos por ésta historia. A todos las personas que me acompañaron con esto, y no se aburrieron por el camino, les digo de todo kokoro... MUCHAS GRACIAS! ^^

_Ferni Cullen:_ De nada! Fue un placer adaptarlo para ustedes! :)

_Entdeckerin:_ Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo! :)

_AHutcherson: _Me alegro que hayas disfrutado tanto el final y espero que este epílogo inventado haya sido de tu gusto también! :)

_Edy:_ Espero que te haya gustado éste epílogo! :)

_Kuroi-kagura:_ De nada, fue un gusto escribirlo! :)

_ErandiGuz: _De nada, fue un gusto hacerlo y espero que te haya gustado el epílogo! :)

_Virymp:_ Gracias por confiar en mí, espero no haber decepcionado! :)

_Coraline Kinomoto: _Jajajaj Si, lamentablemente la autora original no se extendió más allá, una lástima! Espero que te haya gustado éste epílogo que inventé! :)

_Vane-.-16: _Jjajaja me encanta tu emoción! Espero no haberte decepcionado con el epílogo y claro que te aviso cuando publique algo nuevo.:)

_Mari: _Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado el epílogo! :)

_Cleoru Misumi:_ El epílogo lo tuve que inventar, como verás, porque en el original no existe. Espero que te haya gustado! :)

_Sinsajito: _Me alegra que hayas disfrutado tanto la historia, a mediados de mayo voy a publicar otra! :)

_Yusha:_ De nada, fue un gusto traerles ésta historia y poder compartirla! Relate mi versión del baile más que nada por tu inquietud, espero haber estado a la altura de tus expectativas y que te haya gustado! Pronto me leerás de nuevo, espero, todavía no abandono el fanfiction jajaja :)

_Sarita Mellark: _Muchas gracias por depositar tu confianza en mí para el epílogo de esta historia, espero no haber defraudado! De mis otros fics, te digo que los escribí hace muchos años (estoy aquí desde hace 7 años para que te des una idea) por eso digo que son bastante flojos pero bueno! Espero verte por aquí entonces! :)

_Chrushbut: _Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo, lo mismo que le mencionaba a Yusha, traté de armar el tema del baile como para darle un cierre a esa cuestión y después decidí extenderme un poco más en el tiempo. Realmente disfruté redactándolo y espero que tú lo disfrutes leyéndolo (obviamente si te parece un asco, puedes decírmelo jajajaj) :)

_PeetaLOVEEEEE: _Creo que había un par de E´s más en tu nick, pero bueno! Aquí está el epílogo, espero que te guste! :)

_ToRiMa:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que el epílogo también te guste! :)

_Katri: _Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! :)

_MarEverdeen:_ Jajaja no hay problema, suficiente es para mí saber que le dedicaste unos minutos a leerla! Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que el epílogo también lo haya hecho! :) Respecto de mi otra historia, espero continuarla pronto, aún no sé cuando, lamentablemente…

_DjPuMa13g:_ Muchas gracias por tu confianza, espero que te haya gustado! :)

Se despide, hasta el próximo fanfic...

Ekishka


End file.
